


Paint Me Blue

by FluffyPieCake



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, mission impossible au, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPieCake/pseuds/FluffyPieCake
Summary: My heart is doing that thing again where all it wants is you … But I remind it that you’re not mine and I’m not yours.





	Paint Me Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A Mission Impossible Zarry AU with a little bit of cliché romance. Tell me what you think here or at my [tumblr](http://www.fluffypiecake.tumblr.com)!

 

Harry never thought it would be like this. Sure, he’d seen plenty of movies. He’d imagined that maybe they’ll put him in a safe-house, or he’d be watching someone and reporting back, or he could be stopping a bomb, maybe even become a bodyguard. But no, he’s here with five guys lying on the floor, each has a bullet inside their skull that belongs to none other than his gun tucked in as he connects the USB driver into the system and waiting for Niall’s sign to tell him they got what they wanted. Why isn’t he in Niall’s place instead? A question that goes in his mind every time Niall stays behind. They could’ve trained him to become one. A sigh escapes him as he reminds himself that it doesn’t matter anymore. He chose this.

 _“Oh, this is glorious”_ Niall’s voice startles his thoughts and he glances around him just in case there’s anyone following.

“You got what you wanted?”

_“Yeah. I’ll tell you the directions as you walk out of the building. Louis is waiting for you outside. Get in the car quickly and get here. You don’t want to stall this any longer, do you?”_

_No, thank you very much. He wants to go home_. “Do you?” He replies and slips his mask back on. Niall doesn’t respond and gives him the directions instead.

Louis is there once he’s out, and he takes a last glance at the building as Louis drives away.

~*~

“And you really believe he’d care?” Liam asks, rolling back and forth in his chair, a stick remains in his hand after he ate his food.

“I do” Niall replies, typing at his laptop, “He wouldn’t have left everything to spend a week-long vacation with them”

“We still don’t know if he originally went there to meet them at all”

“We’re not exactly sure, but …” Harry looks at him when he trails, “Everyone has someone they care about. And from his background, I’m sure he does”

“Or he could be just misleading us” Louis shrugs.

“Are you doubting your skills of finding his personal apartment or are you doubting mine of interpreting the required information, or perhaps you’re doubting the original information we received from the boss?” Niall gives him a pointed look before going back to his laptop. Louis rolls his eyes, and Harry sighs and closes his own eyes. He just wants this to be over. He’s been away for two months already, collecting sensitive information along with his team to reach this point, and they’re making slow progress, and even though their boss doesn’t mind, he does. He misses home.

“Ni” He turns to Niall, “Just tell us what you got”

“Whoever they are in these pictures …” Niall furrows his brows, “They mean a lot to our target” He presses a button for the big screen to light up allowing everyone to see and Harry freezes. “And I’m not saying that death is an option at all, but if we can get to at least have them as a hostage, it’d be a start”

“Negotiation won’t work without harming her … him” Louis corrects himself, squinting his eyes at the pictures as they change.

“How come someone his age know this beauty?” Liam asks with amusement in his voice, eyes ranking slowly over the picture, and Harry makes a move. He knows every inch inside this van, and it doesn’t take him long enough to turn around and aim his pistol towards the main power source. “I mean, there’s no way they’re related so- Hey!”

They can question him however they want, it’s not that he’s going to answer any of them, he’s not obliged to. He pulls out his phone and dials a very familiar code as he exits the van. He hears the line picking up and doesn’t waste time speaking first before any greetings. It’s enough he’s holding back his anger.

“You said he wouldn’t be involved in this!”

His tone is low, he knows he’s definitely glaring at whatever is in front of him, but he doesn’t care. Probably won’t even care about the reply, and he doesn’t know why he’s calling in the first place.

_“Styles-”_

Harry hates how calm he is replying to him, so he cuts him off, “I don’t care about any explanation you have. You better pray you make it alive because I’m coming for your head” He hangs up, hands clutching the small device tightly, and he allows himself to take a deep breath and think properly. It’s a set-up, he knows it is. He just doesn’t know how it got here.

The image is still fresh in his mind, him and his boyfriend taking a timeout in Jamaica. It’s the same man in the photos Niall is showing. The ones he took himself in Jamaica. But the problem is that none other than his boyfriend has it on his camera. At home. Where he should be protected. Harry is going to kill the agents planted outside their house if they’re not already dead. He picks up his phone again, dialing another familiar number and waiting.

_“Harry!”_

He smiles, because even though everything happening around him is a mess right now, he can’t not smile at hearing his voice. “Hey, love”

 _“You got my message?”_ Harry frowns, _no he didn’t_ , he didn’t receive any. _Fuck_. _“I suppose you were busy”_ His tone changes, dropping slightly and slowing down at the end, and Harry knows he should apologize, he knows enough that he’s the one to blame.

“You’re doing well?” He asks first, because the anger in his chest won’t fade away.

 _“Why wouldn’t I?”_ Great. Now Harry got him worried.

“It’s just that I …” He sighs, “I’m sorry” He shakes his head, “I think my phone is broken or something”

There’s a pause on the line that doesn’t go for long before Harry hears him speak again. Voice quiet and soft. _“I miss you”_ It pulls at a string in Harry’s heart. Something hurting him but at the same time steadies the beating of his heart. So he smiles again, head dropping down.

“I love you”

 _“So … Anyway, I tried to call earlier but you didn’t pick up, and I just … I guess since we’re talking now I feel that I should tell you that I’m currently in Japan”_ Harry’s head snap right back up and his eyes widen.

“What?”

 _“What?”_ He repeats, confused.

“Why are you in Japan?”

_“Well, first, I don’t have to actually ask for permission-”_

“No, I didn’t mean that” He quickly replies, “You’re allowed to do whatever you want, babe, it’s just … You’re not very familiar with Japan, and … I dunno. It’s just surprising” He taps his fingers nervously on his thighs, trying to think of something that gets him back and out of Japan as soon as possible.

 _“Kate and Flora came to visit me. And since you didn’t tell me you’re coming back soon …”_ He trails off and Harry mentally winces, _“We decided we’re going on a trip to Dubai”_ He chuckles and pauses for a second, _“I don’t know what we drank exactly before leaving the house, but … I think we got on the wrong plane somehow and … We were going to complain and get us back to our original destination, but Kate thought it would be exciting to be here”_ He laughs, but Harry doesn’t.

“Your have some crazy friends, babe”

 _“They said it’d be fun to have me out of my mood”_ Another sting to Harry’s heart. _“Harry-”_ There’s guilt in his voice but Harry shakes his head.

“If I’m able to jump in a plane right now, I would”

Another pause, _“Look, we’re heading out of the airport. Once I get to the hotel I’ll call you, alright? If … You know … I don’t want to push you”_

“No-”

 _“I know, I know. I’m being ridiculous”_ He apologizes, _“I don’t know. I think I’m still drunk”_ He chuckles.

“Babe-”

 _“I love you”_ He says it quickly, loudly, and Harry smiles. _“I just miss you, and I love you. Always”_

“Enjoy your time, yeah? I’ll make sure to call you every night to hear about your adventures”

He hears another laugh, _“Sounds great!”_

“Be safe”

_“You too!”_

Harry waits for him to hang up, face getting cold again as he gets back inside the van. There’s a faint light inside, and they all look at him, waiting for an answer. But he only turns to Niall.

“Find this number”

“Who does it belong it?”

“Find this number” Harry repeats and exits again, dialing yet another code.

“How was I not informed of his departure?”

_“The agents surrounding the house are all dead. We lost contact with them”_

“Then you fucking tell me so!” Harry hisses into the phone.

“You needn’t worry-”

“I needn’t worry?” He laughs bitterly, “I’ll fucking kill you all!” He nearly shouts, dropping his phone and bringing his hands up to rub at his face.

Niall exits the van as well and looks at him carefully, “I got the address” Harry looks up and nods.

“Thanks”

“What’s this all about?” Niall asks, but Harry doesn’t reply.

~*~

Harry remembers his college days. His brother insisting on paying the rent for a house he shares with another guy he didn’t know the name of until after the third day of living there. He wanted a small flat, to be alone, maybe have someone from his friends to share a bigger one with. Not with a stranger. But it was the closest to campus, the only available place back then, and he reluctantly agreed. His house-mate had his own world and didn’t share much of a talk, and Harry loved that he’s quiet and doesn’t interfere with his business. He thought it was cool. He didn’t want to get personal with him anyway, he doesn’t seem to be his type at all, and he didn’t spend that much time at home either, so Harry had his studying time undisturbed.

That until a month after, when the knocking on the door came early in the morning, and Adrian -his house-mate- was dead asleep in his room while he, himself, wasn’t expecting anyone, made his way out of bed with his scowl on his face, hair messed up and shirtless, and ready to yell at whoever is knocking at his door this early, only to find a pair of amber irises staring up at him, with matching oversized Long Sleeved Fleece Crop Top and Vans Sk8-Hi accompanied with black high-waist skinnies ripped high at the thighs, and short black hair slicked backwards. And Harry doesn’t remember what he thought of seconds ago as those big eyes look up at him.

“Um … Hi” The guy starts, gaze dropping to his phone in his hand for a second, and Harry doesn’t know if his lashes are real. “Is Adrian here?” He asks, bringing his gaze back up, “I tried calling instead, I’m sorry if I disturbed you, but he isn’t answering, and I’m pretty sure he left his phone charging downstairs like always”

“Oh” Harry manages to say, “Sure, come in” He opens the door wider allowing the guy to enter. “He didn’t have many friends along … None actually”

A groan makes him glances towards the stairs, and surprisingly, Adrian is dressed up, holding up his phone in his hand as he looks past Harry. He doesn’t even acknowledge his presence as he leaves with his friend. Something that Harry notices though is that this one is so different from his other friends. He decides to continue his sleep, trying not to think of amber irises. He won’t ask Adrian about him, he _won’t_.

Harry doesn’t ask, but when Adrian comes home that night, he tells him that his name is Zayn, and that he’s going to be here very often, and that’s he is his boyfriend of one year. It’s a warning tone, maybe daring Harry to tell him no, that he appreciates his quiet time, that Zayn being here means Adrian would be here often and Harry isn’t a huge fan of the idea. But Zayn shows up the next day with a smile at his door, and even though the only words exchanged between them are casual greetings before he heads upstairs to Adrian’s room, or sometimes, he’d ask about him before going up. Some other times, he’d come by to leave something for Adrian when he’s not there. Harry doesn’t know why Zayn doesn’t own a key to their house yet, but he guesses Adrian doesn’t want to piss him off, still giving him his space, and Harry won’t lie, he likes Zayn’s presence in their house.

Harry learns lots of things about Zayn from just observing. Like how he’s great at cooking, and would sometimes cook for all of them, which Harry thinks it’s nice of him to do so, he and Adrian never did this, and considering that Zayn doesn’t even know his name, probably, doesn’t even try to maintain or even start a conversation, but it’s not like Harry did that either.

Zayn’s fashion is always changing. Sometimes soft, pastel colors, sometimes bright, others it would be edgy. But he thinks he has a good idea on what he likes and hates. He would wear a headband but never a girly one, giving Adrian a raise of his brow when he bought him one once. Is alright with wearing shorts, Harry had seen him with a romper one rare time, but never a dress, never a skirt, and he wasn’t eavesdropping, but one night, he swears he saw Zayn frowning when Adrian brought up the lingerie topic. He doesn’t wear make-up, isn’t a fan of it, but he saw him once dressed in all black, skinny eco-leather pants with lateral lace-up accents and heels, his face too pale with black lipstick and smokey eyes and black nail polish. He had smiled at Harry and told him they were going to a party and it had a gothic theme. It was probably the longest conversation he’d ever had with him, but other than that, Harry tries not to think about how Zayn looks good in everything he wears, or about his eyes, or his accent, or any other detail really. He _tries_.

Harry is distracted eventually. Whether it’s because Zayn stays over night and he gets to see his sleepy figure in the morning, his long lashes making a show as he blinks slowly, looking very adorable and cuddly in Adrian’s sweater, which is a reminder for him that Zayn is taken, and he should focus on his studies instead, but Zayn turns to him and smiles softly, rasping out a ‘morning’ as he pours himself a cup of coffee, and Harry’s thoughts go messed up again. He gets why Adrian likes him. He just doesn’t get why Zayn likes him in return. And he isn’t allowed to look at him for long, because Adrian wakes up, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist from behind as he whispers in his ear, and Harry just wants to know what exactly does he say to make Zayn giggle uncontrollably in his arms. He doesn’t finish his research that day.

There’s a fight, Harry can tell, Zayn is arguing, an obvious frown on his face, and even though he’s upset, angry even, he still looks adorable, but an angry Zayn is an angry Zayn, and he storms out of the house with Adrian following suit. He doesn’t know why he worries too much but he is, and Adrian comes back with a heavy sigh as he returns to his room. It’s not like he can ask him about it. The next day however, when he comes back from his classes, he sees Zayn and Adrian lying on the couch, and like they don’t acknowledge his presence, he does the same and heads to the kitchen instead. He sees from the corner of his eyes Adrian tickling Zayn’s sides making him giggle again, and when he reaches the top of the stairs, he sees them kissing. He won’t admit that he might have hoped they don’t make up.

There are nights when Harry’s sleep is disturbed in the best and worst way at the same time. Adrian’s room is right next to his, they share a wall, and on normal days, neither plays music so loud inside the house, they don’t talk loudly on the phone, and once the alarm is set off, they’re up. It’s just that when Zayn stays over, he knows they’ve been together for a long time, and sex is something regular for them. It shouldn’t be something new to Harry, he shouldn’t complain, they’re not that loud, but he can still hear their moans, mostly Zayn’s, and he tries not to think about it like he does each time he sees Zayn with Adrian and wishes it was him instead, doing anything at all. But on nights like this, when Harry is sure they’re wild and desperate for each other, when they go on and on, when the noises Zayn makes keeps invading Harry’s ears, he doesn’t sleep most of the night. Harry would never admit that he jerked off at least a couple of times to the sound of Zayn moaning. It’s wrong, and he promises himself each time he won’t do it again. He _tries_.

Harry doesn’t see Zayn for a week, and Adrian is back to his daily routine, and while he’s sure Zayn has some of his things in Adrian’s room, he doesn’t know anything about Zayn outside of what he shows inside this house. He doesn’t even know his last name. It’s probably the concerned look Harry gives Zayn when he appears at their doorstep again that Zayn feels he needs to explain. He tells him that he was sick, making Harry frown and question why Adrian wasn’t there by his side? Was it serious? Is it infectious? Zayn just shrugs. He doesn’t smile though that day, and Harry isn’t sure if he wants the smile back on his face or having things as it is. He realizes it’s pretty selfish of him. He doesn’t think about this again.

Zayn keeps disappearing for weeks and reappearing looking more exhausted than ever. It irritates Harry that Zayn is the one coming over even though he’s at this state. He’d lost some weight, there’re bags under his eyes, and he isn’t smiling, like every time he would show up the last few months. Harry feels like he wants to hug him, ask him what’s wrong, just offering his help in any way he can, and he’s about to when Zayn just asks if Adrian is here, and Harry swallows his words.

He doesn’t like to make Zayn uncomfortable, so he leaves them both in the living room as he opens his laptop in the kitchen, keeping an eye on his cookies until they’re done. Zayn’s voice is too quiet for him to hear anything, but he manages to steal a glance at them every now and then. Adrian doesn’t say anything, and Harry can clearly see the desperate look in Zayn’s eyes, and he doesn’t know what happened, but there’s no way that Zayn is the cause of whatever happened between the two, he’s sure of it. Zayn leaves, and Adrian stays there on the couch, head bent down and his hands intertwined in his lap. The thought of break up is present on Harry’s mind, but he pushes it away every time it pops up. They always solve their problems on their own in a matter of days anyway, so Harry returns his gaze to his laptop, and tries to think of the opened page in front of him instead of the tired look on Zayn’s face.

A month later, he’s in his room when he hears hushed laughs and stumbling noises approaching, and he tries not to frown. If Zayn and Adrian are back together then it means the smile is back on Zayn’s face, and that’s all he needs to know. But his door isn’t closed, and Harry knows Zayn’s laugh enough to distinguish it, and he furrows his brows when they accidentally stumble on his door instead of Adrian’s, and Harry raises his brows as a girl tries to steady herself, and Adrian frowns, looking around him then at Harry.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t realize I was at the wrong room” He shrugs, dragging the girl out with him, but Harry just has to ask.

“Did you break up?”

Adrian looks back at him, “What?”

“Did you and Zayn break up?”

“It’s not of your business”

“Did you?” Harry ignores his statement.

“No, they didn’t” The girl answers for him, and Adrian turns to look at her, “You’re wasting our time. Just give him the god damn answer” She walks backwards, “If you’re not there when I take my clothes off, I’m going”

Adrian sighs, running a hand through his hair and Harry blinks at him. “Yeah, so what?” He shrugs again, and Harry speaks without thinking about his next words, his voice deeper than usual.

“She isn’t worth a hair out of his head”

Adrian stares at him, narrowing his eyes slightly, and Harry is positive that recognition flashes in Adrian’s eyes. He doesn’t reply though, keeps staring at him for another moment, and Harry holds his stare with a cold face and fierce eyes, forcing his body to stay still and not punch Adrian in the face. Harry hears the girl calling for Adrian and he breaks the stare, leaving Harry’s door open as he goes to his. Harry doesn’t sleep that night, and it’s not the noises they make that keep him up.

~*~

He’s at a restaurant a week later when he hears a familiar voice behind him, and he can see a faint reflection in the glass placed on the table of the back of the person’s head, and it’s not that he’d turn around to greet his supposedly house-mate and his friend, that’s not something they do. He’s grateful that Adrian doesn’t notice him.

“I mean … They’re not bad but … There’s something missing, you know?” He hears him sigh.

“Of course there’s something missing” His friend replies, “But it’s not like it’s the end of the world. You never get hooked on someone anyway”

Adrian hums, “Just thought it’d be it for me”

“It’s never _it_ for you” His friends snorts, “I’ve known you for years, and honestly, you haven’t changed”

Harry doesn’t hear the rest of their conversation. He doesn’t want to. He pays his bill and turns to leave. Before he does though, he sees them laughing, topic changed obviously.

~*~

It’s not before the end of the week that he sees Zayn on his doorstep again, looking exhausted like before, and Harry can’t leave him standing when he looks up at him, so he steps to the side, allowing Zayn in, and closes the door behind him. Zayn glances at his phone then at the stairs, and he turns to Harry next. There’s a feeling in his chest that needs to tell Zayn of what he saw and heard. Another part wants to see his reaction if he found out that Adrian is having a guy in his bed right at this moment. But the hesitation in Zayn’s eyes as they look at him is all the confirmation he needs to speak up.

“I know it’s not my place to talk, but Adrian is cheating on you. Whoever it is, no one deserves that”

Zayn blinks at him, diverting his gaze back to his phone before he sits on the couch. But he doesn’t seem too bothered by what he just told him, and Harry furrows his brows. Does Zayn know he’s being cheated on? Is Harry only confirming it to him right now? Or does Zayn not care at all?

“Can you … Wake him up?” He looks up again, “Please?”

Harry looks at him in disbelief. Conversation can’t solve this. Adrian cheated on Zayn. He doesn’t care. Zayn shouldn’t try. It’s as simple as that. But apparently, Zayn has other plans in his mind. Harry hopes that slapping Adrian in the face then kicking him in the balls is one of them, or he would do it himself.

“I’m sorry?” He questions, and Zayn closes his eyes, clearly not wanting to go further in this conversation, but Harry can see he’s tired, _so_ tired, and he can’t walk away this time with Zayn hurting like that. He can’t add more to what he already has.

“Look, I appreciate your concern, but-”

“Well, if you don’t mind, you can wake him up yourself” Zayn reopens his eyes at that, staring up at him for a moment, and Harry can’t believe he just told him that, and he’s willing to take it back right this instant, but another voice interrupts them. Adrian calls Zayn’s name, and Zayn’s eyes only move downwards to land on his lap. Harry shakes his head and climbs back to his room. He wants to apologize, he really wants to, and burying his face into the pillows as he screams isn’t the best way to deal with the situation. But he is right. Adrian doesn’t deserve Zayn’s forgiveness if it’s what he asks for. He exits his room to throw some water on his face, and he stops in his tracks when he hears Zayn’s talking.

“It’s a bit expensive, but it’ll let me rest in peace”

“How much do you want?”

Zayn huffs out a short dry laugh, and Harry looks downstairs to see him shaking his head, still seated on the couch as Adrian sets on the floor in front of him. “More than you and I will ever have”

Adrian frowns, “And what will you do?”

Zayn stares at him for a moment then shrugs, “Use my bed, I guess. I don’t have much of a choice. Painkillers are not going to work anyway”

“For how long then?”

Zayn takes a deep breath, “I’m not sure. A couple of weeks maybe” Adrian blinks at him, “I’m sorry”

Adrian shakes his head, “Do you … Do you want anything I can get for you?”

“Just …” Zayn shakes his head again, “Drive me home”

Harry finds it hard to swallow his own saliva.

~*~

He doesn’t see Zayn for the next week, but as he parks his car, he glances at the front door and finds Adrian, arriving at the same time as him, phone tucked between his shoulder and ear as he fumbles with his keys, and there’s a taxi making a stop in front of their house as well, and as Harry shuts down the engine, he looks at the rearview mirror to see Zayn coming out of the taxi, looking horrible, if Harry has to put it into words. His cheeks are hollow, his eyes are dead, and his steps are quiet and slow, making Harry worry more than ever this time. He doesn’t call Adrian’s name, just stares at his back as he approaches him, and Adrian laughs, clearly talking to a one of his friends that Harry is sure would hate if he ever got to meet them. How did Zayn fit into Adrian’s world?

“Nah, got nothing to do for the rest of the week. Going on a week vacation would be great! Book me a ticket!” He says into the phone and opens the door, noticing Zayn behind him once he does. “I’ll call you back” He quickly says and hangs up, smiling at Zayn next who frowns and crosses his arm over his chest, stopping his movements. “Come in!”

“Don’t need to” Zayn replies, “I was going to say goodbye anyway, but clearly, you don’t care” His voice breaks, narrowing his eyes at Adrian. “You know … We’ve been together for a year and a half, and I know mostly everything about you. But as I lay in bed every night the last couple of weeks, I’ve come to see that you don’t know anything about me”

“What’re you talking about?” Adrian steps closer to him, furrowing his brows.

“I was expecting you at least to come. For once. I took a fucking taxi because I couldn’t walk all the way here, and you know why” He shakes his head, hands dropping at his sides, “I didn’t want you to feel empty after I’m gone so I allowed you to have all those people! And yet you …” He looks over him, a look in his eyes that Harry has never seen before, “You’re going on a vacay?!” He raises his voice, “After everything I’ve done for you, you don’t care! You never did, did you?!”

“Zayn, calm down” Adrian’s eyes widen, hands reaching to him slowly.

“I told myself every time you wouldn’t catch my hint that it’s alright. I didn’t mind every time I told you what I eventually mean. But you just found an easy person in me. Someone that wouldn’t interfere that much in your life. A disposable person”

“That was never it!” Adrian argues, “It was your idea to be that way! I never approached the subject!”

“Like you’d ever approach anything” Zayn replies, “Was I supposed to tell you to say no?”

“You were expecting me to say no? You said it yourself. It wouldn’t matter”

Zayn takes a step back, looking over him again, “I said it wouldn’t matter to _me_ ” He says quietly, “You never said it …” He inhales shakily, “So I don’t matter to you? Not now? Not ever?”

Adrian sighs, “I didn’t say that”

“I hate liars, you know that”

“I can’t replace you, we had this conversation before” Adrian takes the step Zayn backed.

“But you would rather laugh with your friends than stay here with me”

“Again … It was your idea!”

“Just …” Zayn closes his eyes, taking another step back, “Stop …” He brings a hand to his chest and coughs. “I can’t …” But he doesn’t say anything more, he just falls to the ground, and Harry is out of the car in a second, a jump in his step as he catches him before he hits the hard floor.

“Call an ambulance!” Harry quickly checks his breathing and looks up at Adrian to find him frozen to his place, staring back at Zayn’s body in his arms. “Are you deaf?!” Harry shouts again, and it works, it brings Adrian back to the present, and he does a very unexpected thing.

Harry watches with wide eyes as Adrian runs past him.

But he doesn’t have time to question Adrian’s actions. He pulls his own phone out and calls an ambulance himself.

~*~

Harry waits anxiously outside the emergency room. He’s been here for half an hour, and probably it’s not that much of a lone time to pass, but he’s worried, and Adrian hasn’t showed up, hasn’t called. They have each other’s numbers just in case one of them didn’t pay the rent or did something to the house, they just never use it unless it’s very important issue, and right now, Harry believes it’s very important. He knows they fought, and he doesn’t clearly understand half of what they’re talking about, and he honestly had expected that Adrian freaked out once Zayn passed out so he forgot about the phone and the car and might have ran to the nearest hospital, but he didn’t, Harry doesn’t know where he went, but he hasn’t called, hasn’t showed up, and Harry doesn’t know if he should be thankful or not. A doctor comes out, and Harry straightens himself.

He tells him about Zayn’s condition. How he has a failing heart with no match, how he had come here before twice. He knew what’s wrong the first time, knew his condition has affected the rest of his body and there’s no way of treating it now. He’d come here the next, and the doctors offered him a room with equipment that would help his body to shut down without pain, but it’s expensive, and Harry’s heart drops, connecting all the dialogues he heard between Zayn and Adrian. He dials the first number he knows can offer assistance.

_“Baby brother! Haven’t heard from you in a long time!”_

“Hey …” Harry replies awkwardly, he doesn’t mean for his first time in three months to be like this, but it’s his older brother, and he wouldn’t turn him down anyway, “Look, I’m in a critical situation right now and I need money”

He hears a sigh, _“Alright. How much?”_

Harry swallows, “Fifty”

There’s a pause on the line before he hears some shuffling noises. _“You didn’t get in trouble, did you?”_

“No. I need it for a friend. He’s in a hospital, and I just need it to help him. Can you transfer it to me today?”

_“Yeah, I guess … Who’s that friend? He seems important to you”_

“He is” Harry sighs, “Wait … Didn’t you know a good doctor?”

_“Harry-”_

“You brought him for mum”

_“No”_

Harry furrows his brows at the stern tone. “He’s going to die” He says quietly and hears his brother sighing deeply.

_“Then he’s going to die”_

“How much money does he need? Don’t you have it? Look, I’ll manage something-”

_“It’s not about the money, Harry”_

“Then what is it about?”

There’s another long pause on the line, _“I’ll send you the money you asked for”_ And before Harry gets to say anything else, he hangs up. He tries to call him again and again but to no avail. He does send the money though, and Zayn is put in another room, connected to his new equipment. And Harry doesn’t wait for him to wake up, he just asks the nurse to not let someone by the name of Adrian to get inside.

~*~

Harry is in front of a too familiar door after a four-hour drive ringing the doorbell. The door opens, and the face he has matching his brother’s.

“Harry”

“You won’t even let me in?”

His brother shakes his head and steps to the side, “You drove all the way here?”

“Never mind that. You already know why I’m here” His brother sighs, stepping inside and walking through the house, and Harry frowns, noticing the beer can his brother picks up. “Are you drinking during the day?”

“It’s just one, Harry” His brother looks at him over his shoulder, “I’m not drunk”

“Yet” Harry mumbles to himself as he steps in as well closing the door behind him. “I’m not asking for much. I just need you to call that doctor”

“For a friend?” Harry nods and his brother stares at him, “And since when do you care that much about that said friend?”

“I just do”

“A mysterious lover?”

“Just call the god damn doctor”

“It isn’t worth it, Harry”

Harry takes a deep breath, “He cured mom after we kept going in circles, taking her to all those different countries”

“Yes. Because it was _mom_ ”

“Well, he matters to me”

“Not enough” His brother shakes his head, “Why didn’t we, your family, know about this person before? Don’t have sympathy over some friend”

Harry’s brows furrow deeper, “Fine. Give me the number. I’ll deal with him on my own”

Another sigh from his brother and a shake of his head, “It doesn’t work that way, brother”

“You’re not going to tell me what to do”

“I’m not doing anything actually”

“For fuck’s sake!” Harry rolls his eyes, “What did you lose? An arm? A leg? You even didn’t pay much money!”

“It’s not about that, Harry”

“Then what?!” Harry yells, staring at his brother for a moment too long, the latter avoiding his stare and sipping his bear instead.

“You lose more than that”

“No” Harry shakes his head, “Whatever they did, they didn’t take anything away from you” He walks backwards, motioning with his hands around the house, “You did it to yourself” His brother looks up at him.

“You know nothing”

Harry drops his hands to his sides, “I know plenty. For example, you’re living alone. Healthy and rich but alone. Because you can’t fucking care for someone else”

“Harry-”

“Have a good day” He turns to leave, “Brother”

His brother doesn’t try to call him afterwards, and Harry doesn’t want him to. He drives back home, gets back to the hospital. Adrian still hasn’t visited, Zayn hasn’t woken up, but he’s not in pain, and Harry sits quietly on the chair next to his bed wondering about when exactly did he come to care for someone that didn’t exchange with him more than a few words. He doesn’t know where does Zayn and Adrian stand right now, if Zayn would wake up and ask for him, what would Harry tell him then? He can’t stay in the hospital, they make him leave at night, and when he searches the house, there’s no sign of Adrian. He finds some money with the contract on his bed. That’s all.

~*~

The next day, when he comes back to the hospital, there’s a man standing next to Zayn’s bed with a smile on his face that Harry knows he doesn’t mean well. He narrows his eyes slightly at him when he enters.

“I heard you asked for me”

Harry furrows his brows, “Who are you?”

The man turns to look at Zayn, “His condition is at its very late stage, but it’s not exactly hopeless. I’ve seen a couple similar cases” He turns to Harry with the same smile and Harry’s eyes widen.

“How did you-”

“It’s nice meeting you, Mr. Young Styles”

“You’re …”

“Mr. Cowell. I have a team that is ready to bring Mr. Malik’s condition back to the finest he’d ever been. However, the price you pay might not be what you imagined”

“I’ll pay how much you want”

Cowell’s smile widen, “It’s not money what I seek”

Harry gulps and nods, “I’ll do whatever you want”

~*~

It’s been a week, and Harry watches through the glass window outside Zayn’s room. The curtains are half-closed, so he can still see, and it’s not like Zayn would be aware of his surroundings anyway. But he flutters his eyes slowly, the constant beeping of the machine next to him calms Harry down, watching Zayn’s expression go from relaxed to confused as he looks at Cowell.

“Good morning, Mr. Malik” Cowell smiles at him, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m … Good?” Zayn furrows his brows, taking another glance around him. “How am I-”

“You fainted, and a neighbor called an ambulance right away. They brought you here, and I couldn’t leave you to die, now, could I?”

“A neighbor …” Zayn then squints his eyes at him, “Who are you?”

“Dr. Cowell” Zayn nods slowly.

“Who paid for this?”

“Nothing was paid” He smiles wider, and Harry feels his stomach turning. “You see, my daughter had a similar condition. And while I’m not working here, a friend informed me of you being here when I was just passing by. Let’s just say that I’m hoping that by curing you, my daughter would have a peaceful resting”

“I’m … Sorry”

“No need to” Cowell assures him, “The nurse would do a few check-ups before you’re good to go, alright?”

“For how long would I live?”

“Until you’re ninety and can’t see without glasses” Cowell nods at him, “Have a good day, Mr. Malik” He turns to leave.

“I don’t know how to repay you to be honest”

“You don’t need to, Mr. Malik”

“Thank you”

Cowell smiles at him again, exiting the room to allow the nurse to do her job. He nods at Harry once he’s out.

“Shall we?”

~*~

Zayn shows up at his door two week later. He looks great, and it settles a warming feeling in his heart to see him doing well after almost facing his death. His hair has grown so much, and it’s separated at the middle to fall at his sides now. He has sunglasses over his head, white high-waist skinnies, and baby pink long-sleeved crop top and matching high-top converses. He has a white everlane zip backpack, and when he looks up at Harry, he isn’t smiling, and he doesn’t greet him, so he just steps to the side to allow him inside. Zayn stands in the middle of the living room before he turns to Harry.

“Where’s he?”

“He left without a trace one day”

Zayn doesn’t say anything more, just heads upstairs, and Harry frowns as he follows him. Zayn reaches Adrian’s room, opening his closet and staring at it for a moment before dropping his backpack to the bed, grabbing his items of clothing, and shoving them inside the backpack before zipping it closed. He walks past Harry on his way out, doesn’t utter another word as he hurries downstairs, and Harry remembers that Zayn doesn’t have a car. He’d always come here and Adrian would drive him back to his place. So Harry hurries after him.

“Do you need a ride?”

But Zayn ignores him. Slamming the front door shut on his way out. Harry stares at it and sighs. He doesn’t blame Zayn for his actions to be honest. Adrian has changed his number, Harry tried calling him actually, plenty of times, but he got zero luck trying to reach him, and Zayn must’ve done the same before coming here. At least Zayn’s healthy. That’s all he cares about.

~*~

Zayn is at his door two days later, in a delivery uniform, plain shirt and jeans, with a pizza box placed on his hand, and Harry hasn’t ordered anything, and he knows very well that Zayn can’t mistake this address specifically. But he’s looking at him with an apologetic look, eyes big that Harry knows if Zayn pouts along with it, he’d probably say yes to anything he asks. He didn’t know Zayn works as a delivery guy though, with his bike -that he notices now- parked in front of his house.

Zayn clears his throat, “So, um … I’ve been an ass to you even though you’re not a part of anything really, and I just want to say that I’m sorry” He pushes the pizza box forward, still looking at him with that look in his eyes, and Harry smiles, shaking his head as he takes the box from him and stepping backwards into the house to let Zayn in.

“No need. I understand” He looks at Zayn over his shoulder, “You coming?”

Zayn glances around for a moment before he’s sighing and stepping inside as well. “I haven’t caught your name by the way” He starts, “And it sounds very awkward because I’ve been seeing you for half a year now and …” He shrugs, “You’re like … My ex-boyfriend’s house-mate” Harry almost smiles at how Zayn chose his words. At least he’s not trying to fix anything with Adrian. That, if he can _reach_ him.

“Harry Styles” He motions for Zayn to sit on the couch as he puts the pizza box on the coffee table.

“Zayn Malik” Zayn replies with a chuckle as he sits down. “So … We’re cool?”

“You brought me my favorite type of pizza. Of course we are” Zayn huffs a laugh, “I’m hoping you are”

Zayn shrugs, “I’m not gonna dwell on the past” He pauses, “Do you um …” He looks at Harry, “Have any of neighbors mentioned me or like … Just asking in general? I need to pay them a visit as well”

“Not that I’m aware of” Harry answers slowly. “I’ll ask around if you want?”

“No, it’s cool. I don’t want to bother you”

“I’m not bothered” Zayn looks at him, glances at the piece of pizza he pulls out of the box, and Harry offers him one but he declines, shaking his head and smiling when Harry takes a bite. “What? Do my manners of eating bother you?”

Zayn laughs then, “No, it’s just … No wonder Adrian didn’t like you” Harry raises his brows and Zayn shakes his head again, “You’re not like any of his friends. They’re complete dicks. You sound nice”

“I’ll take this as a compliment?”

Zayn shrugs, glancing around the house again, “Are you going to pay the full rent now?” Harry shrugs, “If he didn’t give you his payment, I can manage something” He looks back at Harry with a serious face and Harry furrows his brows.

“You were not the one living in this house”

“I was a reason in his departure … I think”

“You’re not”

“Just-”

“He left his share before he leaves” Zayn nods slowly, “And it’s not like I’m staying for long”

“You’re leaving?” Zayn frowns.

“Moving out” Harry replies, “Didn’t like the idea of big houses anyway, just couldn’t find any other place near the campus”

Zayn thinks for a moment before he speaks up again, “A co-worker I know has an empty apartment if you want it. Well, her friend’s grandma owns it but I can talk to her”

“Really? That would be great!” Harry grins.

“Give me your number, I’ll text you the details” Zayn smiles at him.

~*~

Harry finds Zayn the next day on the sidewalk. He’s in an azure blue Kimono sleeve one shoulder Top, with matching printed cartoon vans and white skinnies. He has a choker around his neck, a tiny whale on the center, and he looks completely invested in whatever he’s doing with his phone that Harry is sure he’ll trip on something and fall. He smiles though as he approaches him, stopping him with a hand to his elbow and Zayn stops, quickly looking up at him.

“You’re gonna hit someone, or something”

“Yeah, I’ve been told that a lot” Harry cocks an eyebrow and Zayn smiles widely, “Good morning!”

Harry drops his hand, starts walking with him, “Where are you going? I have my car parked”

“No, thank you, I prefer walking. I’m not getting lazy and fat”

“Are you implying that I’m lazy and fat?” Harry frowns as he looks to the side at him, but Zayn turns and starts walking backwards in front of him.

“I didn’t even mention you. I was on my way to campus. How come I’ve never seen you though?” Harry shrugs, “What’s your major?”

Harry sighs, reaching a hand to turn Zayn again, “You’re seriously going to hit something”

“Well, I can’t see you while you talk”

“You can still hear me”

“But” Zayn turns again and Harry stops, pressing his lips into a thin line as he stares at Zayn, “Still”

Harry glances around him and spots a coffee shop. “Well, how about a late breakfast then? We can talk inside. My treat”

“Sounds great” Zayn smiles at him and they go, managing to find a table by the windows.

“So, what’s your major?”

“Art” Zayn beams.

“Really?” Harry raises his brows.

“Why? I don’t look like I can be creative?” He crosses his arms over the table and Harry laughs a little.

“No, I just haven’t noticed”

“That I don’t have paint on my shirts or something?” He rolls his eyes, his tone clearly sounding like he heard this before. “What’s yours?”

“Accounting”

“Boring”

“Hey!”

“You don’t look like the smart type”

“And what type exactly do I look like?”

Zayn squints his eyes at him, “I … don’t know” Harry shakes his head, “Anyway!” He pulls out his phone, “I’ve talked to my co-worker’s friend. Well, texted her, and the place is available still if you want it for the next month. You can check it out anytime you like”

“Can I go today?”

“Well … I guess?”

“At what time do you finish?”

“Maybe three”

“I’ll call you and pick you up then? And we can go”

“Fine by me” Zayn shrugs.

~*~

Zayn isn’t covered in paint after his classes, and he has his backpack when he picks him up. Zayn gives him the address and the go. The area is nice, and he wanted something simple like that instead since he started college anyway. It’s not the far from the campus either, and they’re greeted by a pink-haired girl. She’s the co-worker friend. She smiles brightly at them, extending her hand towards him first.

“I’m Flora! Nice to meet you!”

“Harry” He mirrors her smile.

“And you must be the friend’s friend!” She turns to Zayn who nods at her. She looks over him, and Harry glances worriedly at him until she smiles again. “This looks gorgeous on you! You should definitely take me shopping with you next time!” She shakes his hand too, “And absolutely” She turns his hand, “Tell me about your serums” She looks up at him again, “I feel this is the beginning of a very lovely friendship” She turns to Harry with a wider smile, “Or maybe something more” She winks at him and they both laugh. “Unless you’re …” She glances between them and Zayn shakes his head.

“He’s my ex-boyfriend’s house-mate”

“Could’ve exchanged that term with a friend” Harry frowns.

“Alright! Let me show you around!” She grins at him.

He likes the flat, and before the month is over, he moves in.

~*~

Harry worries when Zayn doesn’t show up for an entire week. And even though Zayn seems to try to answer his texts, he has a feeling that it’s something else other than being busy with his studies. So he calls him, keeps calling until Zayn finally picks up, voice lazy and cracking making Harry’s stomach churn.

“Are you alright?”

_“Sort of. My immune system is shit”_

It’s all that Harry needs to know to drive to his place, having drove him before there. He didn’t get to see his flat though. He has a feeling that maybe the walls would be painted on with different scenes. He is yet to see Zayn’s art.

Zayn is in sweats and a hoodie when he opens the door. His hair is a mess, and his eyes are droopy, and he can see clearly his stubble, his eyelashes catching him off-guard like every time he sees him. He looks surprised though, to see Harry at his door, eyebrows drawn together as he tilts his head and looks at him. He didn’t inform Zayn that he’s coming, and he considers that maybe he should have done that.

“Harry? What’re you doing here?”

“Well, obviously you’re not looking healthy”

Zayn groans, covering his face with his hands for a second before he looks back at him. “I look like shit. You shouldn’t have come. I’m not normally at my best when I’m sick”

“Are you kicking me out the first time I come to visit you?” He holds up the bag in his hand, “I even brought food”

“I’m not-” He sighs, “Why are you bringing me food?”

“Because, again, you don’t look well. And as a friend, I should make sure to get you back on track” Harry gives him a hopeful look that is received with a confused one until Zayn is stepping back to let him in.

“Don’t blame me if you caught my germs”

Harry smiles, glancing around the small flat. It’s very cozy, the decorations are lovely, and the walls are painted like Harry imagined them would be, the furniture’s color is warm, adapting to the light and shades. There are some papers scattered on the couch along with pencils, and Harry can see the different canvases placed on the floor with paint next to it. It makes him frown, none seems to be opened or even touched inside the apartment, but clearly used before, like Zayn dumped them away on purpose. He wonders why.

He places the bag on the coffee table and sits on a chair, and watches as Zayn gathers the papers on the couch before dropping his weight onto it. A tired look on his eyes when he turns to him, and his eyelashes do that distracting thing again where he blinks slowly and his top line catches the bottom one. Harry has to look away, glancing around him instead.

“Do you not get people around here? The place is very neat”

He means it as a joke, but Zayn sighs, giving him a tired look as he points at himself, “Not when I’m usually looking like this … I’m living on my own” He shakes his head, eyes catching the canvases on the floor.

“Do you have a place you work in or do you do most of your work at the college?”

“Used to” Zayn mumbles with a frown, speaking up again when he notices the matching frown on Harry’s face. "I had a studio, but I needed the money for medication …” He pauses, “I was um, like I said, I have a shitty immune system, and … Yeah” He motions around with his hand, “Plus, it’s not like Art supplies are cheap … Or clothes”

Harry nods, “Would you mind showing me your work one day?”

Zayn cracks a smile at that, “It’s not like I’m hiding it, it’s just temporary. I got my job back, and hopefully, I can find another studio”

“Great to hear that” Harry offers a smile of his own and stands up, Zayn’s smile immediately falling.

“Are you leaving?”

“To the kitchen. Someone needs to get some food in your system, and I believe my great grandma’s recipe would make you feel perfect in a matter of days”

Zayn laughs quietly, and for the first time, Zayn’s soft look is directed at him. “Thank you. Literally no one ever did that to me other than my mum”

Harry smiles at him, heads to the kitchen to make him soup and sandwiches, and after he washes his hands, Zayn is asleep on the couch, cuddled up to himself, and he looks too adorable for Harry not to stare. He can’t stay though, and he leaves a note telling Zayn to call him once he’s up and that’s he’s coming back tomorrow. Zayn does call him up, voice cheerful than the last time, and he laughs at Harry when he spills the juice on himself. Harry comes back the week after when Zayn is no longer sick, and Zayn is the same with him, laughing brightly and looking gorgeous. He thinks Zayn’s small flat can be his home forever if Zayn allowed him to stay. He doesn’t ask though, and Zayn never offers.

~*~

One day, Zayn texts him with an address. Just an address, nothing less, nothing more, and it gets Harry nervous a bit until he goes there. Zayn is in a green shirt and lazy jeans with white sneakers and a plaid shirt wrapped around his hips. There are few paints that he notices on the floor before he gets an idea of what the place is. Zayn smiles brightly with a palette in hand and a brush in the other when he greets him. He still remembers Zayn’s proud look on his face and happiness when he tells him.

“Welcome to my humble art Gallery! You’re allowed to feel special since you’re the first person to actually be inside it, and to be inside any of my galleries, really”

And Harry feels his heart swelling.

It’s not just Zayn’s art gallery though, not his peaceful place when he stays alone, because Harry is there too most of the time. Zayn brings a couch, two chairs, and a table, because he sometimes spends too much time there and he needs to rest and eat. There’s a small cabinet that he keeps his art supplies stored there, to have the place clean, he explained to Harry once when he found him wiping the floor that he doesn’t want his gallery to be dirty. Harry would watch Zayn as he paints, music playing next to them quietly, and Zayn hums along to it, and his clothes and skin gets paint on them when he’s here. He always changes his clothes though, never the one to walk out and look like a mess, although Harry thinks he still manages to serve a perfect look.

He’s standing inside the studio as he checks his e-mail when he feels Zayn approaching him, still humming to the song playing from his phone when he feels the tip of the brush making contact with his cheek and he closes his eyes.

“Did you just paint my cheek?” He opens his eyes again, narrowing them at Zayn who is still humming, a smile stretching on his face as he draws a line on his other cheek. Harry turns off his phone, slowly sliding it back into his pocket. “I know you’re ticklish”

Zayn looks at his eyes then, biting his lip as he pauses, “You wouldn’t”

Harry raises his brows with a smirk and Zayn throws the palette and the brush at him, breaking into a run across the studio. But he has no place to go really, and Harry doesn’t let him reach the door before he’s tackling him into the floor and tickling his sides. Zayn giggles uncontrollably in his arms, squirming and trying to get away, but his efforts were to no avail.

“Stop! Stop! I give up!”

Harry does stop, smiling down at Zayn as his giggles die down, his smile still present on his face as well, but he doesn’t get up, keeps his hands at either side of Zayn’s face, and Zayn stares at him, his gaze going down for a moment before it goes back to his eyes.

“Is it crazy to say that I like you more than a friend?” He asks quietly, his smile long gone as he blinks up at him, a hair strand getting caught in his lashes.

 _Is it crazy to say that I fell in love with you the moment you showed up at my door?_ But Harry doesn’t say it, he knows Zayn would believe it’s awkward and wouldn’t appreciate it one bit. So he takes the safe route. “Is it crazy to say that I think I like you more than a friend as well?”

Zayn’s hands are gentle when they go around his neck to bring him down, and his lips are soft when they touch his, and Harry doesn’t want to ask for anything else.

~*~

Zayn is sitting on the kitchen counter kicking his legs while Harry cleans their plates. He’s in a light denim high-waist short-shorts, black spaghetti strap crop top, mid-top black sneakers, and a plaid shirt pulled up and wrapped from the edges around his waist with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top half of his hair is put up into a ponytail with the rest let loose, having some strands framing the sides of his face. He’s smiling at Harry like he knows exactly what he does to him. And Harry can easily reach out to him and kiss him, but at the same time, he wants to admire his looks for a little longer, willing his body to not go further. But Zayn’s smile hasn’t changed as he turns to look at him, a tilt of his head that makes his hair brush over his shoulder, and Harry knows it’s late, he should gather his things and go, he has so much to do tomorrow, and he promises himself that he would kiss Zayn quickly before he leaves now.

Zayn’s legs stop when he stands between them, his hands leave the counter to wrap around Harry’s neck as he leans in for a soft kiss, and Harry didn’t expect Zayn’s smile to fall this fast when he pulls away. Harry’s hair is longer now, reaching his shoulders, and Zayn’s fingers wrap it around them slowly as he looks into his eyes and quietly speaks up.

“Stay the night”

Harry throws away whatever he’d planned for tomorrow, smiling and leaning in for a quick kiss. “Thought you’d never ask”

Zayn exhales happily into his lips, pulling at Harry’s hair to tilt his head so he can kiss him deeper, and Harry allows his hands to travel from Zayn’s knees, up his thighs, feeling the soft skin beneath his touch until he reaches his shorts and slips his fingers underneath. He keeps his thumb on Zayn’s thighs stroking softly as he licks into his mouth, hearing a satisfied sound from Zayn before feeling his fingers trailing down from his hair to his neck, pressing lightly, and Harry moans into his mouth. Zayn’s fingers are light and teasing when they travel lower, tracing his cross necklace before they land on his chest, his shirt already opened a couple of buttons, and Zayn unbuttons the rest. Harry pulls back for air but still keeps his face close, and he doesn’t open his eyes, just stays there as Zayn licks slowly over his upper lip, fingers continuing their work down as they unbutton his jeans, his other hand slipping two fingers past his boxers and he pulls him closer, opening his eyes for Harry to open his, and the hooded lids with the heavy lashes makes Harry’s dick fill up, his eyes are a darker shade of brown, and Harry wants to tell him how sexy he looks right now, or probably how he waited so long to have this look directed at him, but he slips his fingers out of Zayn’s shorts instead, holding his thighs and lifting him up, and Zayn’s hands return to wrap around his neck as he kisses him slowly, having that dirty feeling to it that makes Harry’s head spin.

Once he places Zayn on the bed, his hands are quick to push his shirt off, and Harry pulls him into his lap as he takes it off, and he wants to undress Zayn as well, but he keeps kissing him, and Harry loves it, doesn’t care if they’re dragging this for too long until they do anything at all other than kissing and touching, but Zayn is moving on his lap, the obscene curve of his back as he presses closer and adds pressure down on his dick makes his breath catches in his throat, and Zayn pulls at his hair again. He told him more than once that he likes Harry’s long hair, something that Harry noticed before is that Adrian never grew his hair out more than a couple of inches. He throws that thought of Zayn’s ex-boyfriend away, moving his hands to Zayn’s back before they unwrap his shirt, and Zayn doesn’t stop kissing him, just puts his hands down for Harry to get it off, having to pull away next for his top to be off, and Harry unties Zayn’s hair with it, pushing him down on the bed again and pressing his hips closer, and Zayn moans and closes his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering softly over his cheeks, and he looks angelic with a twist of devilish behavior, his hair messed up on the pillow that Harry wants to mess it up more, to feel the silky locks between his fingers as he pulls on them. He sits back, staring at Zayn’s shirtless body as his chest heaves with every short breath, and it might have gone for a little while longer than intended, because Zayn is opening his eyes and looking up at him, so he leans down again, washes away Zayn’s doubts with another kiss before he unbuttons his shorts, and Zayn lifts his hips to help him take it off along with his shoes. His fingers catch on a soft material underneath the shorts, and Harry bites his lips as he glances at the black panties Zayn was wearing. He might be reconsidering keeping them on for a little bit, but he doesn’t, moving downwards again to be in level with Zayn’s face.

“I came unprepared”

Zayn pushes his hair backwards as he huffs a laugh, “I only have lube”

“I’m clean”

“So am I”

Harry sits up and nods, Zayn points at his bathroom and tells him that the bottle is in the small cabinet, and Harry kisses him quickly before he gets up, getting to the bathroom and getting the lube. Zayn turns to him where he is lying on the bed, his knees are bent slightly with his heels on the mattress, and Harry throws the bottle on the bed before he bends down to take off his shoes, followed by his jeans and boxers, and Zayn’s eyes trail down on his dick, biting his lip before he looks up at Harry’s eyes when he spreads his legs wider and settles between them. He opens the bottle, slicking two of his fingers, and he notices Zayn’s dick sitting hard on his stomach, a smirk stretching on his face as he leans down, his hair falling on the pillow, and some strands fall on Zayn’s face before he’s kissing him slowly, feeling Zayn’s hands at his neck as he rubs a finger around Zayn’s rim. He trails his lips over his jaw and throat, moving the tip of his finger in, and Zayn tenses for a second before Harry is kissing the side of his neck and he relaxes again. He moans louder though when Harry keeps kissing his neck, his hand pushing at the back of his head to keep him there, and Harry reaches with his free hand to pull at Zayn’s hair, tilting his head backwards to give him more access, and he remembers now that even though Zayn wears exposing clothes most of the time, he’d never seen a single mark on his skin, wonders if he can bite on his neck and have Zayn wear an off-shoulder top to show it off, or probably a bite to his thighs and have him wearing those short-shorts again. He wants it all.

So he runs his tongue over Zayn’s neck as he pushes his finger deeper, feeling Zayn’s back arching off the bed for a moment before relaxing into it, his hips are pushing down in circular motion, and Harry sucks at his neck as he curls his finger inside of him, hearing Zayn’s cracked moan as he tightens his grip on Harry’s hair. He inserts a second finger in, grazing his teeth slightly over Zayn’s skin, and Zayn whimpers, squirming when Harry trails his lips to his shoulder, and Harry’s hand leave Zayn’s hair as he trails his lips to Zayn’s collarbones, licking over them, and his fingers scissors him open as his other hand graze over a nipple, his tongue working on the other, and Zayn is restless beneath him, moaning loudly and shifting his body, his hands are gripping the pillow under his head, and Harry feels the pre-cum leaking on his stomach, very aware of his own dick twitching to every sound Zayn makes, and he pulls his fingers out, sitting up to look at Zayn in his messy state, and he can pretty much jerk off to this sight right now.

He grabs the bottle of lube again, slicking his dick with one hand as the other spreads Zayn’s thighs again, stroking it a couple of times to relieve some of the pressure, and Zayn is watching him again with hooded eyes as he aligns his dick with Zayn’s hole, pushing in slowly and feeling Zayn’s tight heat around him. A mix of his and Zayn’s moans fill the air in the room as he pushes deeper, Zayn’s head thrown back on the pillow as his mouth falls open, eyes fluttering shut, and Harry keeps his hands on Zayn’s thighs as he bottoms out, keeping still for a moment for Zayn to adjust. Zayn opens his eyes again after a moment and nods at him, so Harry starts moving slowly, going for a slow pace until Zayn relaxes. He leans over Zayn’s body again, leaving kisses on the side of his neck as he keeps his hands on the back of Zayn’s thighs, starts thrusting harder at that angle when Zayn is accommodated enough, and he hears him moaning next to his ears now, because of him, and it gets him dizzy sometimes that they’re here, losing track of where and when and getting lost in only one person. Zayn’s hands fall on his shoulders as Harry thrusts faster, groaning each time he feels Zayn’s walls clenching around him, and he lifts Zayn’s hips up a bit, leaning back to adjust his angle slightly, and Zayn moans louder, his dick bouncing on his stomach with each thrust, and Harry feels an incredible sensation when Zayn clenches around him tighter than before, spilling his load onto his chest, and Harry follows suit, filling him up, helping them both ride their orgasms with a few more thrusts before stopping and pulling away slowly.

Harry lies next to him as they catch their breaths, and Zayn brings a hand slowly to push his hair out of his face before turning towards Harry and smiling lazily at him, his chest still heaving rapidly. Harry smiles back, keeping his position for another minute before he gets up to clean them both.

~*~

Zayn wakes up first and showers, and Harry does too after him, and Zayn plays with Harry’s hair before they’re dressed, and Harry kisses him again and again because he can. He is aware now that Zayn loves it when Harry kisses his neck and shoulders, so he does that too, finding Zayn giggling and squirming when he does so, and it’s completely adorable, making Harry’s heart swell each time Zayn giggles.

Zayn’s house has more items of his clothes as time goes by, and he finds it feeling a lot more like home than his flat does, and Zayn loves it when Harry stays, so he brings his laptop too, some of his books, and it’s either here or at Zayn’s art studio that his time is spent.

Zayn is getting more comfortable around him now. He shaves Harry’s face while sitting on his lap and telling Harry about his day. Harry helps him shave his legs while Zayn tries to curl his hair because he told him once -jokingly- how he wants his hair to be curly like his and that he’s extremely jealous. He allows Harry to put his hair into pigtails sometimes, snapping a photo of it while he can before Zayn is untying them. He tells Harry he doesn’t like them, but he smiles and shakes his head whenever Harry does anything he doesn’t like with his hair.

Zayn is in a spaghetti strap pink pajama top with a white heart on the center, ruffle matching shorts with heart patterns all over it when he is there one day. His hair is pulled into a bun as he eats his cereal. And Harry drops next to him on the couch as he does. Zayn gets up to wash the dishes and tells Harry about this new art piece he’s working on, telling him that he has the scene ready in his mind and that he made a quick sketch and took a photo on it on his phone to show it to him, and Harry knows his password by now, just respects his privacy, but Zayn tells him to open it, and when Harry does, he’s met with his contacts list, and Zayn tells him then that he was about to call his co-worker to get a week-off for his finals. Harry’s gaze lingers on a familiar name though, frowning when he sees it existing still after a full year. Zayn drops on his lap when he gets back, his face filled with concern when he sees Harry’s expression.

“Why do you still have Adrian’s number on your phone?”

Zayn doesn’t look at him, just turns in his lap and looks at the walls, the floor, just anything but his face. “Because I have questions” He replies quietly.

“What sort of questions?” Harry presses. Zayn stays still for a moment before he tries to get up, but Harry drops the phone on the couch and holds him tighter to stop him from moving. He presses a lingering kiss to Zayn’s spine to cool him down. “I love you” He says into Zayn’s skin, “He left, Zayn. He changed his number. And I don’t want you to get hurt”

“I’m not saying I still have feelings for him. I literally said I only have questions”

“About?”

“It wouldn’t matter to you”

“ _You_ matter to me” Harry argues, moving Zayn on his lap so he can look at him, “And if this has anything to do with you, then it matters to me”

Zayn gives him a look like they haven’t been together for half a year now, like Harry should drop the subject as if it was out of jealousy over another man. And maybe it is, a part of it is, because Harry isn’t sure what he’ll do if Zayn and Adrian talked it through and reached a decision where he is not included. He fears that, has concern over Zayn if Adrian ever attempted to play with his feelings again. And he hopes that Zayn has an idea of what he means to him so far, because Harry isn’t willing to give him away. There are still missing pieces that Harry hasn’t been able to gather from Zayn, but he hopes that his feelings are clear, that Zayn is able to see that.

Zayn sighs, dropping his gaze to his lap, “He didn’t even break-up with me properly. I just need to know what it all meant. What _we_ meant” He slides off Harry’s lap and into the couch, but he stays there, and Harry is thankful he’s not running away. But the feeling in his stomach won’t go away, so he asks.

“Were you scared?” Zayn looks up at him with confusion, “Were you scared to break-up with him before?”

Zayn’s lips twitch and he shakes his head, “Why are you asking me this?”

“Because I was living in the same house you used to come to often. Maybe I didn’t share a friendly relationship with either of you but I wasn’t blind” Zayn’s brows furrow slightly, “I told you before that I didn’t wish to interfere, but there were moments that you chose to be blind at”

Zayn’s eyes move like he’s remembering and he huffs a laugh. “The cheating thing?” He shakes his head, “It wasn’t cheating. I knew of what he was doing”

“And you still stayed?”

“I was going to-” He cuts himself off, swallowing the rest of his sentence, and he sighs deeply when Harry keeps looking at him. “It’s … um … A sort of a messed up story”

“I have nothing to do”

“You got plenty to do”

“You need me, so I have nothing to do”

Zayn stares at him for a moment, and Harry smiles when Zayn smiles, reaching for his hand and kissing his knuckles. He keeps it on his lap, thumb stroking soothingly over Zayn’s hand.

“You asked me if I was scared …” Zayn starts, his gaze staying over their hands on Harry’s lap, “It’s not that I was scared. I was used to it. I think I just valued what we had. I wouldn’t care, but people would always talk. Whether it’s about my religion, my skin color, my origins, the way I choose to dress, the way I talk, god … They go to even interpret my paintings however they please just to portray me the bad guy … And I met Adrian, who didn’t care about anything, who just liked me for me, and I did the same. He’d never be bothered if someone mentioned anything about me, he’d shrug it off when his friends would tell him I’m not gonna be _it_ for him. He just told me that we’re fine, and I didn’t care what people thought of anymore. We never judged each other’s choices, and I thought that it was perfect. That he can do whatever he pleases and I can do the same … When I got sick once, he told me that he hates to see me like this, and I wanted to believe that it hurt him, and we moved on, kept it like that for a year. I never complained when he won’t get my hints, when he wouldn’t understand, and I think you might be right, that I was scared I would find someone who appreciates me for me again, so I kept going, shrugging the subject off whenever it came to my mind until …” He takes in a shaky breath, “I found out that my heart is failing, that my body is slowly shutting down, and I told him so. He freaked out” He looks up at Harry then, “I thought that at least in my final days I’d get to forget whatever bad thoughts I had about him. I just wanted to feel loved by the person I love, and …”

“He cheated on you when he found out …” Harry frowns.

Zayn shakes his head, retreating his hand to cross them over as he looks forward instead, “He told me that he’d miss me too much. I didn’t want him to freak out over me. I was too sick to treat him like I usually does, and sex was something I could never do anymore. I realized I didn’t want him to feel that way when I’m gone, so one day, I told him that I’m going to be dead anyway, so I wouldn’t feel anything, and that, if he liked, he can get with someone else to ease his pain … I didn’t know what I said until he agreed. I didn’t realize it hurt me and he didn’t care. And I lied in my bed alone because he wouldn’t come to visit me even in my latest hours. I thought that maybe I was selfish, but I wanted to have a good memory of him, so I went to your house, and …” He laughs shakily, “He was still trying to argue that we’re still together. That it was my idea he kept seeing all those people, that …” He takes a deep breath, “I don’t even know anymore. I just fainted, and when I woke up at the hospital, they told me a man brought me in, but it wasn’t Adrian. It was someone passing and saw me passed out in front of the house” He turns to Harry, “He didn’t even come to see me. I tried calling him when I got out but I couldn’t reach him. When I went to your house, he wasn’t there either. He deactivated all of his media accounts, and I spend an entire week looking over his friends’ accounts and following them around to get anything, but he just disappeared, like he never existed before … I even went to the uni and asked for his personal contact info, but they told me they couldn’t give it to me because of some privacy shit … And I just never saw his face again”

“So it bothers you why he ran away” It’s not a question, and Zayn turns his head away again.

“It bothers me that he ran away at the first thought of me needing him” Zayn replies, “He used to flaunt me like some trophy in front of everybody else. Like I was just some sort of a golden statue he owns, not a fucking human being”

“He’s a shithead that I would enjoy beating to death then”

Zayn huffs a dry laugh, “I guess I hoped I would see him again, just once, just to know if he ran away because he couldn’t handle the fact that I was gone, or that I might’ve died right in front of his eyes, or maybe ask him why he never asked about me”

“Because he believes you won’t forgive him” Zayn turns to him, “That you’d have blamed him for anything that would have happened to you back then”

“I wouldn’t” Zayn frowns.

“I’m not saying you would. I’m saying what he would have thought” And the fact that Harry would have definitely killed him too. “And what you _should_ have done” He mumbles. “Don’t” He places his hand on Zayn’s thigh, “He’s not worth it. Don’t include him in your life anymore. You needn’t feel scared” He offers a smile, “I love you, and I would never leave you for whatever reason”

Zayn smiles at him as well, “How come I’ve never met you two years ago?”

“Apparently, fate wanted to make you see the worst. So when you get a chance to breathe again, you’ll get to see things differently. That you wouldn’t throw yourself away for someone else ever again”

Zayn smiles wider, leaning in to kiss him softly.

~*~

As days go by, Harry realizes he’s paying rent for a flat that he barely spends any time there. Zayn tells him that he can move in with him, and he isn’t joking, but Harry has a better idea, and he takes Zayn on a hunt, finding a big apartment with one of the rooms fitting perfectly for Zayn’s art gallery. And he paints with Zayn the walls when they move in. At one corner of their room, Zayn drew a cartoon version of Harry, with cat ears and too much hair because Harry’s hair has gotten longer while Zayn has his trimmed and dyed more than once, and Harry loves every change Zayn makes in his hair. He drew himself next to Harry with a batman suit on, and he’s bigger than Harry, with bulkier arms that got Harry laughing. He put his own touch though on Zayn’s painting. He drew a talking bubble coming from his cartoon version with the words _‘I love you’_ inside of it. Zayn has smiled then, drawing another talking bubble from his character and writing _‘I love you too’_ that Harry decorated with too many tiny hearts to count.

His long hair bothers him though, and he lies to Zayn about it, saying that is sticks to his neck and itches him, and that he’s looking for a change even though he knows too well that Zayn likes his long hair. He just _couldn’t_ keep it.

Zayn notices the change in his body and tells him as much, going to doubt him because he doesn’t go to the gym, not that Zayn is aware of, and he lies about that too, heart falling to his feet every time he has to lie to Zayn because he knows that Zayn hates liars, but he can’t tell him the truth. He informs him that he got an internship in a company and that work stresses him out, so he takes it out in a gym nearby before coming home. He tells Zayn that he didn’t want him to worry, and it passes by a miracle.

One day, he’s in the kitchen with Zayn, and Zayn tells him to chop the vegetables. He rolls the knife in his hand before getting to work. He’s gotten very familiar with knives, and it isn’t a hard task at all, not until he glances over Zayn to see him has stopped working and now looking at the knife with a frown.

“Am I doing it wrong?”

“You’ve never been this good with a knife before” Zayn looks up at him, the frown still on his face.

Harry shrugs, “You just never see me with a knife too much. I’m a great chef that you’re missing” Zayn blinks at him.

“Well, it wouldn’t have been if it wasn’t for your internship” Zayn mumbles.

“Does it bother you?” Harry asks quietly and Zayn sighs, shaking his head.

“No- of course not. I’m happy for you, babe” He smiles at him, but it’s the first time that Harry decides that he needs to work harder and faster to get home earlier. He doesn’t wish to see that look on Zayn’s face ever again. _Little did he know though_.

They’re in bed that night, kissing lazily with Zayn on top of him, and his hands are trailing down when he pulls away with a frown, turning his head and sitting up to look where his hand is placed on Harry’s hip. There’s a scar there, a fresh one that Harry mentally winces when he sees Zayn’s face. Zayn glances over his body, catching on the other cut on his thigh, and he sits straighter, his finer tracing the cut slowly.

“How did you get these?” He asks with a calm tone that means he’s irritated, and Harry has to think fast.

“They were moving tools, and the guy tripped, and I kind of got scratched. It’s no big deal” He tries to place his hands back on Zayn’s body, but he shrugs them off and gets off him.

“Don’t lie to me” He looks at him then, eyes sharp and face closed, and Harry hates that look. Like he cheated on Zayn and broke his heart and Zayn knows about it but Harry is lying to him, and half of this is true. “This looks very much intentional as it’s professional … What did you get into?”

“Nothing” Harry tries.

“Where do you disappear during the day?”

Harry sits up as well, tries to look at him with honest eyes, and he hates the pain he feels in his heart, like someone is ripping it apart, and it isn’t Zayn, it’s his own lies. “I go to the company where I’m an intern at. You know that”

Zayn stares at him for a moment too long that Harry is afraid to even breathe. “You know too well that I hate liars” Harry closes his eyes because he knows it, and the next thing he knows, Zayn is walking away and slamming the door behind him.

Harry is out of the bed in a second, opening the door again to find Zayn lying on the couch, and he walks carefully until he’s crouching next to his head. “Fine. If you’re mad at me then it’s my fault. You shouldn’t be the one sleeping on the couch. Go lie on the bed” Zayn turns to the other side and Harry sighs, “Fine” He mumbles, moving until he’s lying on the carpet next to the couch. He hears some shuffling and he turns to see Zayn looking down at him with a frown.

“What’re you doing?”

“Sleeping”

“On the floor?”

“On the carpet” He pats the carpet.

“The whole point of me coming here is wanting to be left _alone_ ”

“I’m not leaving you alone”

Zayn huffs, clearly displeased, but Harry just smiles at him. Zayn turns to the other side again, and Harry knows he’s being stubborn, so he gets up, grabs a blanket, and comes back to cover Zayn’s body.

“Are you going to sit there all day?” Zayn asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Just until you fall asleep so I can carry you back to bed”

Zayn huffs again, “Might as well book a night at a hotel if it gets you away from me!”

“Well, just for your information, I’m gonna follow you there too” Zayn turns at him with a look of disbelief on his face, “I can’t leave you while you’re mad at me. I need to make sure you won’t do anything that would get you harmed”

Zayn doesn’t reply, and like Harry predicted, Zayn falls asleep faster when he’s irritated, the overthinking draining his energy. And Harry carries him back to the bed, staying cuddled to him most of the night. He wakes up before him though, kissing his forehead lightly before he’s out.

Zayn is still angry with him when he gets home, and he gives him the silent treatment for two days. One morning, he carefully hugs him from behind and kisses his neck, and surprisingly, Zayn allows him to, but doesn’t react, and when Harry plants a second kiss to his neck, he pulls away, and Harry smiles at him because he knows Zayn likes it, but a frown replaces it knowing that Zayn is mad at him.

“For how long would you not talk to me?” He whines.

“Until you tell me the truth”

“I _did_ tell you the truth” Zayn turns to him with a glare, “It was an accident, Zayn. One that happens to everyone” He sighs. He does pay more attention now, keeps his mind focused, has his suits thicker. He’s never allowing a place for doubts ever again. Zayn doesn’t reply and walks past him instead, Harry following his steps around the house like a toddler seeking attention. “Why does it make you angry that much at me?”

“Because you came home to me injured!” Zayn turns to him.

“In any other situation, I might have loved your concern, but I’m fine. I’m not getting into fights, I’m not self-harming, and I’m not definitely in another twisted relationship” Zayn furrows his brows at his last sentence, “I’m not” He repeats.

But Zayn doesn’t reply to him, keeps his behavior for another three days. Harry tries though, keeps reaching for Zayn whether he likes it or not. That until one day, Zayn’s sleep is disturbed, and the next morning he’s very sick, and Harry never leaves his side for an entire week, not even when Zayn whines about it. He is more than surprised to see Zayn cuddled up to him afterwards when he wakes up, when he’s no longer sick, and he looks up at Harry with his big eyes.

“I don’t want to hate you” He mumbles.

“That’s a good thing” Harry smiles, and Zayn looks down, but he doesn’t detach himself away.

“You keep being next to me even when I tell you not” He looks up to him again, “Sometimes, it irritates me”

“You don’t want me away”

“I believe I know what I want” Zayn frowns.

“No, you say you don’t, but you don’t want to” Harry slowly lifts his hand to stroke his cheek, and Zayn doesn’t push his hand away, “You don’t have to speak up for me to know what you want and what you don’t”

Zayn groans, pressing himself closer and burying his face into his chest, and Harry holds him closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, and he feels the weight on his shoulders being lifted off. For the first time in two weeks, Harry is able to breathe.

“Don’t ever go away from me again” He whispers into Zayn’s hair, “Can’t feel my heart beating when you do”

He feels Zayn’s hands clutching tightly at his shirt, a silent gesture to never let him go. It puts a smile on Harry’s face, pressing another kiss to the top of Zayn’s head.

~*~

It’s Valentine’s, and Harry still hasn’t decided on a proper gift. Zayn insisted he’d do the setting of their night, so he’s left to plan on what to buy. They’re at the mall when he receives a phone call, stepping away from Zayn for a couple of moments until he’s finished, and he notices him checking an over-the-knee latte colored boots. Away from the fact that Harry can’t wait to see how good it would look on Zayn, at least he knows what to get him. He buys him a full set that day.

Last Valentine’s, they went with the red theme, Zayn wore Harry’s red sweater, looking adorable in a bigger sized one, making his collarbones much more visible, and Harry spent the whole night kissing his neck, relishing in how much Zayn loves it and how it makes him release the cutest sounds Harry has ever heard.

This night though, Zayn isn’t in red, and Harry can already smell Zayn’s cooking, apparently his favorite too. Harry puts the gift box in the living room before going inside the kitchen, slowly wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist from behind, and even though he’s wearing a high-collar white romper that denies Harry’s access to his neck and shoulders, he still places a lingering kiss on Zayn’s shoulder over the material, stepping backwards to let Zayn turn around and allow him a moment to appreciate the fact that Zayn is in a romper, with the sleeves covered in lace over tulle that goes past his knuckles. Zayn always looks good, and he is allowed to have a boner, really, but he’s more focused on how the moment would be perfect if Zayn had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and he is aware of the small box sitting in his pocket, can get on his knees right now with how Zayn is smiling so softly at him, his hair is let loose to reach his shoulders, trimmed perfectly, but he wants this night to last, wants to see Zayn opening his gift box first, wants to leave the bigger surprise for the very end. So he leans in for a lingering kiss, Zayn whispering into his lips that the table is already set up once he pulls away, and he follows him out of the kitchen.

“So this is my gift?” Harry’s eyes glance at Zayn’s body making the latter laugh quietly.

“I’m your gift?”

“You’re always my gift, babe. The greatest gift god has ever sent to me” Zayn smiles, a blush tainting his cheeks as he picks up his fork, “But I mean this” He points at Zayn, “You in a white lace romper”

“So you like me in a romper?” Zayn teases, looking up at him from behind his lashes, the candles’ lights are casting shadows on his face making them even longer from this angle.

“I love you in anything”

“But especially a romper”

“But especially _this_ romper” Harry repeats, and Zayn giggles, shaking his head.

“Well, no … I mean, if you want to take it as your gift, then it’s fine, but I’m preparing something else”

“In bed?” Harry raises his brows.

“Oh my god” Zayn laughs again and Harry grins. “You have me in bed every night”

“Which is perfect. I’m the luckiest man in the world”

“So I can’t just buy you a regular gift?”

Harry shrugs, “I already told you, you’re enough gift for me” Zayn rolls his eyes but he doesn’t reply, and the smile on his face is enough for Harry to know he likes it.

Harry gets him the box after dinner, watching the joy on Zayn’s face as he checks every item, waiting for him to pick up the card at the bottom of the box as he sinks to his knees. They’re simple four words inked into that card in his handwriting, and Zayn smiles softly as he reads the question, looking at him afterwards, and Harry got the box out and open.

“Writing ‘Will you marry me’ in a card after I finish seeing your gifts is the most cliché thing I’ve seen from you so far. I kind of expected you to put it inside the cake or something”

“It’d would be ruined, and you might accidentally eat it”

Zayn laughs, his hands reaching for the box to get the diamond ring out, slipping it on his finger. “It’s so beautiful”

“It fits you so well” Harry doesn’t think he’d seen anything more fitting in his entire life. Zayn fits into his own life perfectly, and he isn’t asking for anything more.

Zayn looks at him again, the same smile still present on his face, “I love you”

“I love you too”

“But I can’t marry you” He slips the ring out, placing it back inside the box, and he’s so calm when he says it, his tone hasn’t changed, but Harry’s heart falls to his feet, the smile taking on his face falling rapidly as he stares up at Zayn unblinking. He doesn’t know if he asked this too early or if Zayn is unwilling to commit, or if he’s not enough, maybe he’s not what Zayn imagines he’d be with in the future, and all the questions invading his mind only make his head spin and his heart shatter even more. Rejection tastes so bitter.

“And why not?”

“Why do you want us to get married?” Zayn asks instead, and the frown on Harry’s face gets deeper.

“Why?! Well … Because I love you? And I thought that you loved me too?”

“I didn’t say I don’t love you” Zayn sighs, “We’re living together. We love each other. Marriage isn’t a necessity”

Harry lowers his hand down into his lap. “It’s not but … It’s a bond that confirms we’re going to stick together. We’re strangers, then friends, then boyfriends, then we’re husbands, and maybe parents?”

“Marriage is just a piece of paper and a change of names”

“Is that what it’s all to you?!”

“I thought you knew” Zayn frowns.

“Knew what exactly?”

“My …” He sighs again, “Harry …” He slips off the couch and sits on the floor next to him, “I said I _can’t_ marry you, not that I don’t _want_ to” Harry just furrows his brows deeper but Zayn smiles apologetically, “I thought you knew that I would have stayed with you forever without this … sort of bond. I thought that your trust in my words is enough. I love you, and this would never change, but I can’t marry you” Harry still gives him a confused look, and he sees recognition flashing into Zayn’s eyes as his eyes widen and he bites his lips on another apologetic smile, reaching forward to stroke his cheeks, “Oh … I thought you wanted me to …” He trails off, shaking his head and looking at Harry again, “We can’t get married because one of us has to convert, babe”

It takes a moment for Harry to process, and it hits him like a sudden wave. He closes his eyes and lowers his head down. He didn’t think about it, was too consumed in imagining Zayn walking down the aisle with his white romper and bouquet of flowers to actually acknowledge the fact that Zayn can never walk down an aisle. He’d missed a great part of Zayn’s personality, his religion. Harry would never force him to convert and Zayn would also do the same, and he doesn’t know what to say to make Zayn forgive him. He opens his eyes again, Zayn’s soft smile is the first thing that catches his eyes, and it’s so comforting, making his heart crawl back to his chest, knowing at least that he’s not being rejected.

“I’m sorry”

Zayn shakes his head, “I kind of expected this would happen anyway”

“Of course you did” Harry mumbles and Zayn laughs, climbing into his lap and hugging him, his hands are soothing as they hold his head, and Harry exhales deeply as he rests his head on Zayn’s chest. “We can just forget the whole … proposing thing”

“Never!” Zayn’s tone is teasing again and Harry groans. A smile fighting its way into his face to know that Zayn isn’t mad at him at all. “I would remember this night everyday, and think of how much you love me that you wanted me to marry you, and the silly cliché proposal, and I’ll keep the gift card on my nightstand to see it every morning” He places a kiss on the top of Harry’s head and whispers, “And I’ll know you stayed with me afterwards even though I can’t quite give you what you want”

It makes Harry blink a few times before he’s leaning his head back and looking up at Zayn. “You’re everything that I want. Don’t you ever say this again” He brings the box up again, picking the ring and taking Zayn’s left hand to slip the ring back around his finger. “I bought it for you, so it belongs to you. And you like it, you can have it as another gift” He brings Zayn’s hand to his lips, placing a lingering kiss there, and he closes his eyes for a second as he does, feeling Zayn’s lips on the back of his own hand, and he smiles against Zayn’s hand, feeling his other hand wrapping around his wrist, and when he opens his eyes again, Zayn is having this shy smile on his face. “Can’t we do our own rituals?”

Zayn laughs and shakes his head, “No”

“We can have a fake-”

“No” Zayn laughs again and shakes his head.

“I can still imagine you with your white lace romper and a veil over your head as I marry you”

“Sorry”

Harry shakes his head, bringing Zayn down for a soft kiss. But Zayn is right. They’re living together, they love each other, and Harry can live with that.

~*~

A week later, when they’re in bed, and Harry is almost asleep, that he feels Zayn’s fingers playing with his own as they wrap around his waist. He knows Zayn is having his eyes wide awake as he stares into nothing in particular through the shadows of the night, and it puts a smile on Harry’s face to know that whenever Zayn is having something on his mind, his hands are always looking for something to hold on to, and even though he could tap on the sheets or draw random patterns on them, Harry is his only distraction even if he doesn’t mean it, so he presses a kiss to the back of his head, tightening his grip around Zayn and hugs him closer to himself.

“You’re still awake …” Zayn whispers.

“What is keeping you from sleeping?”

“I …” He holds Harry’s hand closer to his chest, “I was thinking …” Harry hums, and it takes Zayn only a couple of seconds before he’s turning in his arms and facing him, and Harry can see his figure in the dark, his mind has already memorized every inch of Zayn to know how he looks right now, and he’s still having Harry’s hand in his own, placing a kiss to his knuckles before speaking up again. “I was thinking that maybe we can get another form of a permanent bond …”

He seems hesitant for some reason, and Harry pulls him closer again with his free hand, placing a kiss to the top of his head as he feels Zayn’s lashes fluttering against his neck. “I’m all ears, love”

“I was thinking that we could get a tattoo”

Harry hums again, “A matching tattoo?”

“A couple tattoo”

“What do you got on your mind?”

“Well …” Zayn lifts his head up, “I did a sketch. We would place them on our wrists. I would have a bird cage with a lock and a feather, and you would have a key and another feather”

Harry smiles, “What does it represent?”

There’s a pause as Zayn shifts slightly, his fingers tracing Harry’s hand again, “The cage represents my old life. The feather on my wrist represents my fears. There’s no bird inside because I don’t feel caged anymore but … The cage is still there, the feather is a remain from the bird, and the lock is my doubts to re-enter the cage … But you have the key, and it makes sense because … Ever since I met you and my life is changing for the best. You would always wash my doubts away, unlocking my cage, and allowing me freedom, a life that I haven’t experienced before. And there’s a feather on your wrist too because it’s from me, because I sort of left my mark there, on you, the key … You have an effect on me-”

“As do you” Harry finishes for him, planting another kiss on his forehead and smiling. “I love the idea. Everything you just said made my heart skip multiple beats. We’re definitely getting them. I can get your name inside the key, make it a big one so everyone can see”

Zayn laughs quietly, “It’s just for us. No one has to know what it means”

Harry hums, “I think I should have the cage though”

“Why?” Zayn frowns.

“Because you’re very much capable of turning my life upside down. The key is in your hands, really” Harry thinks for a moment, replaying every minute they spent together and smiling into the memories, “You can get a heart inside the cage to represent mine, because you have it there, locked away from me”

“But you have the key”

“It doesn’t work when I’m away” Harry squeezes Zayn’s waist, “You’ll always have it. I could never feel my heartbeat when you’re away, I told you that before. I can only reach it when I’m with you”

Zayn smiles, cuddling closer to him and closing his eyes, “I love you” He’s still holding Harry’s hand close to his chest, and Harry knows he doesn’t want anything more than having Zayn here in his arms.

~*~

And now, Harry feels the tattoo burning into his skin as he loads the address into the GPS. Louis has been trying to reach him, and he’s sure that he’s following him somehow, but he doesn’t care.

Zayn is probably resting right now in his hotel room, and Harry takes the roof of an opposite building to watch if there’s anyone following him. He’s got Niall in his ears checking the area for him as well using the satellite, and he’s glad that he’s not asking much questions about what he’s doing, other than the probability of performing better if he knew what Harry’s doing. But he hopes he can solve the situation before he needs to explain anything at all.

But Zayn isn’t in his room, and he sees Flora first coming out of the hotel followed by Kate then Zayn, and even though he’s shit worried, seeing Zayn still puts a smile on his face. His hair is pulled up in a ponytail, longer than Harry remembers. And he’s in a maroon long-sleeved crop-top, matching sneakers, black high-waist skinnies, and a black mini backpack on his shoulders. He’s frowning at his phone, fingers tapping on the screen confusedly, and Harry pulls out his own phone to call him, seeing the frown on Zayn’s face changing as he picks up, his eyebrows rising high in his forehead.

 _“I was just trying to call you”_ He starts, _“I think there’s something wrong with my phone”_

“So you’ve arrived at your hotel?”

 _“Yeah … A very nice guy told us about this market place here and-”_ Harry furrows his brows at his phone, seeing Zayn still talking but nothing reaching him, _“It’s not very far-”_

“Babe?”

Zayn apparently notices that there’s something wrong, and they stop to borrow Flora’s phone. He tries a few times with it but to no avail, and Harry switches to Niall.

“Where’s the nearest market place?”

_“It shouldn’t take you more than ten minutes walking there, add to that another five as you get down from the roof. It’s very crowded though, so whatever you’re planning to do, keep it on the very low”_

“Got it” Zayn takes a turn and he turns to leave the building. His phone rings again, an unknown number calling, but he picks it up, already expecting who’s calling.

 _“Sorry!”_ Zayn apologizes, _“I don’t know what’s wrong with any of our phones but I just borrowed this lady’s phone and I didn’t want you to worry. The market is very crowded though”_ He laughs, _“I believe I can see the wave of people from all the way here. Anyway! I don’t think I would be able to hear you once I’m inside …”_

“No worries, love. Just be careful”

_“Talk to you later!”_

Zayn hangs up, and Harry watches the little dot moving on the screen. He knows he can catch up to Zayn if he took long strides as Zayn chills with his friends till they get there, so he doesn’t waste much time as soon as the elevator door opens, taking him outside the building.

 _“Oh, and by the way”_ Niall speaks up, _“Louis has your location and is currently nearby the market. Are you sure you want to do whatever you’re doing alone?”_

“Very sure” Harry replies. He’s getting a continuous signal from Louis as he heads towards the market, and it is very crowded like Niall mentioned. It’s very hard to locate Zayn, and it would be impossible to take a spot on top of any of the buildings surrounding it as it’s completely covered. Louis keeps trying to call him though, and he sighs, picking up his phone as he keeps a steady eye on Zayn’s location, trying not to be too close for him to notice.

_“Mind telling me why on earth you’re heading off on your own?!”_

“Unless it’s something important, I suggest you take your leave”

_“Who are you following?!”_

“Louis-”

 _“There are people with hidden guns wandering around, so who the hell are you following?!”_ Louis hisses into the phone and Harry’s heartbeat picks up.

“Where? Can you tell their number?” He speeds up, not caring if he got curse words or weird looks as he bumps into the people trying to get past them.

_“I’ve counted three so far, but even though, I doubt they’d make a scene right here … I can help you, just tell me what you’re doing, Harry”_

“They won’t make a scene …” He repeats to himself, furrowing his brows as he loses Zayn’s signal and quickly switches to Niall. “What’s going on?!”

_“There is someone on the roof”_

“What?!” He quickly glances around him, there’s no way someone would be able to spot anything from the top, it’s covered, it’s just … He quickly searches for Zayn again, trying to at least see Kate or Flora.

 _“Harry?”_ Louis’ voice startles him again.

“Remember the picture Niall got us?”

_“Yeah …”_

“Look for that guy”

 _“But-”_ The connection goes off, and Harry switches to Niall again. The connection is unsteady once more and he huffs an irritated breath as he tries to call Zayn. He doesn’t care if Zayn knows he’s here anymore. His call doesn’t reach of course, and he curses under his breath multiple times as he tries calling him again, ignoring a merchant’s protest as he stands on a box to try and see better. He sees Zayn then, next to Flora, as she picks a scarf showing it to Kate, and his call finally gets through.

 _“Harry? Is everything okay?”_ He asks confused, and before Harry gets to answer, he sees a tiny red spot on the back of his head making his eyes widen and his heart stop.

“Duck!”

_“What?!”_

Harry jumps, running towards him between the crowd, and he sees Flora turning to Zayn, showing him the scarf as well, and maybe if Harry can get in the line of whoever is shooting, he can stop it, so he turns again, trying to get himself as a target instead, but he’s too late. He hears someone screaming and his heart literally stops beating, turning around with a horrified expression and sees Zayn standing still, eyes wide as the phone slides from his hand to the ground, the tears gathering in his eyes as he falls to the ground next to Flora, and Harry tries to get there again, the number of people pushing against him to try and get away while the local police force tries to push against them as well to get to the injured, and his earpiece releases a beep before he hears a stranger’s voice.

 _“Crap. I missed”_ There’s another beep before Louis’ voice comes through instead, “ _Harry?! Are you okay?! There’s a sniper! Niall’s been trying to reach any of us but the connection is always lost! Harry! Can you even hear me?!”_

The crowd splits for a couple of seconds, and he sees it then, Flora’s body lying on the ground with Kate and Zayn kneeling next to her, and he pushes through the opening again, ignoring the beeping in his earpiece. Something stings at the side of his neck, and he doesn’t have time to process much as he falls to the ground as well. He hears one last thing though, the same stranger’s voice.

_“I’m taking another shot”_

He’s being dragged away by someone, and his ears ring loudly for him to hear anything else, he sees someone dragging Zayn away as well, he can tell he’s yelling as he fights against whoever is holding him, and he thinks he sees Kate lying on the ground too next to Flora before everything is a blur.

~*~

Harry regains his conscious soon after, seeing Cowell with a displeased look on his face, and he shakes his head, blinking his eyes to adjust his vision.

“Where’s he?”

“You didn’t mention he’s got quite the skill” Cowell is smirking at him and it makes him furrow his brows.

“Where. Is. He?” He repeats.

Cowell points at the door behind him, and Harry notices that he’s on the street, in a completely vacant area, and the door he’s pointing at is the van’s door. “I think he’d shoot you by accident though. Kept kicking around until he got his hands on a gun” He’s still smirking, but it worries Harry to death. Zayn has never held a gun in his life, and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t know anything other than what he sees on T.V. It makes him open the door quickly, not really sure of what Cowell ordered his men to do with him, and he’s met with a hit to his head making him stumble backwards before he’s being held back and forced to one of the surrounding walls. Cowell enters after him slowly, and he sees Zayn then, holding a gun shakily in his hands, his eyes are wide and teary, and he just wants to reach for him, calm him down, see if he’s injured. “I thought you needed a motivation” Cowell speaks up and Zayn whips the gun towards him.

“Let him go” Zayn’s voice is shaky as he glances at Harry, and the latter glares at Cowell. He could have approached Zayn on his own, they wouldn’t need all of this unnecessary shit.

“I would. If you only put your gun down … You don’t want to accidentally shoot him, do you?”

Zayn’s eyes twitch, glancing between them again rapidly, and he shuts his eyes tightly, lowering the gun down. Cowell walks to him slowly, taking the gun from him, and he motions for the men to let Harry go, immediately rushing to Zayn, and he’s still shaking uncontrollably, a sob escaping him as Harry hugs him tightly, trying to calm him down with whispered soothing words into his ear.

“We need to leave in a few minutes” Cowell informs him before he hears their footsteps disappearing outside the door, closing it behind them. And Zayn breaks into more violent sobs, and Harry can’t do more than hold him closer, hoping his presence would calm him down eventually. He doesn’t blame him though for crying, he’s been holding it back so far ever since he saw his friends lying helplessly on the ground.

Zayn calms down at last, moving his arms from around Harry’s neck to wipe his eyes, the tears catching on his sleeve, the movement so slow that Harry knows he’s so tired. He kisses the top of Zayn’s head tenderly, fingers carding their way between Zayn’s hair that has gotten somewhat loose from the tie probably after trying to fight back Cowell’s men. He lowers his head so his forehead is resting on Harry’s chest, and Harry can feel his heartbeat back to normal with his breathing.

“You’re here” It’s the first thing Zayn says, voice cracking and quiet, and it’s not a question, but Zayn is confused as he says it, still not lifting his head up.

“Why don’t you sit down and drink some water?” Harry pulls back slightly, giving Zayn the option to decline, but he doesn’t, blinking slowly at Harry’s chest as he takes his hand and follows him to the bench on one side. Harry takes his backpack, handing him the bottle of water after opening it for him, sitting next to him and waiting for a moment.

The door opens again, and Harry narrows his eyes at Cowell as he enters, clearing his throat and clasping his hands together. “I can see you’re calm now” He directs his words at Zayn then turns to Harry, “We have to leave. Now”

“Get out”

“Your team is also here”

“I said get the fuck out”

“This van doesn’t belong to you anyway”

Harry pulls his gun out, pointing it at him, “Don’t make me repeat myself”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Cowell smiles at him, glancing at Zayn, and Harry mentally winces, turning to look at Zayn slowly to find him staring at the gun, but he’s passive, just looking at it. He still lowers it though, putting it aside to assure Zayn that he’s not going to use it. “A minute is all you got” He closes the door behind him, and Harry turns to look at Zayn again.

“Everything you want to know, I’ll tell you, but I just want you to know that I’ll never hurt you, alright?”

Zayn doesn’t respond, eyes still located on where the gun was pointed at Cowell, like his brain stopped functioning after seeing it, like maybe he’s remembering his friends, falling to the ground with blood oozing out of their heads. It makes the lump in his throat bigger, unable to swallow it down, heart shattering once more. But he doesn’t have time, he can’t fight his way through Cowell’s men and have Zayn look at him the same again. So he stays there, watching as Cowell enters followed with his men, then his team. It makes Zayn snap out of his thoughts as he looks at all of them.

Louis is the first to approach him, sitting next to him with a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright?” Harry nods at him.

Niall sits across from Zayn and crosses his arms over his chest. “Could’ve just told us you’re after our target” He glances at Cowell, “Is there something secretive about this particular operation that we need to know?” Harry wants to make Niall shut up. All the words he’s saying are making Zayn frown as he looks at Niall.

Liam sits across from him, but his eyes are on Zayn, a smirk on his face as he looks him over, and Harry feels the need to punch him in the face. “Nice! He’s more beautiful in person. Do we get to interrogate him? I’d love to volunteer”

“Harry” Cowell calls him, throwing keys at his way and nodding outside the door. “Take him with you” He glances at Zayn, and it’s the second time Harry is grateful for Cowell. He must’ve noticed the tension already rising up. So he stands up, grabbing Zayn’s backpack with him, and surprisingly, Zayn follows him willingly.

Outside, there’s a car parked, and Zayn doesn’t protest when he opens the passenger door for him. In fact, he doesn’t even glance at Harry through the whole ride, keeping his gaze outside the window as he crosses his arms over his chest, and Harry doesn’t try to push him.

Their destination is a hotel, and Harry is grateful for that, maybe Zayn can have some good sleep there. He waits inside the car until the rest of his team go inside. He sees Cowell coming his way and he exits the car, Zayn stays inside.

Cowell gives him a card, “This is for your room. Your team is staying in another room so you can sort your situation however you please”

“Thank you”

Zayn gets out of the car then, grabbing his backpack, and Harry thinks for a moment that he is going to run away. “Don’t be too harsh on him” Cowell tells Zayn but receives a glare in return, “He’s doing it all for you after all” He smiles, patting Harry’s shoulder before he’s turning to leave, and when he turns to Zayn, he’s staring back at him with an unreadable expression. Harry just wanted some alone time with Zayn inside that van with no interference, but now Cowells’ words are present inside Zayn’s mind too, and he can’t do anything about it. He sighs deeply, walking to Zayn, and waiting for him to follow him inside.

Zayn drops his backpack on the bed before sitting on it once they’re inside their room, and Harry sits on the couch next to the bed. Zayn is having his face between his hands, bending down as his elbows balance on his knees. He keeps this position for a long moment until he picks his head up again.

“You lied to me”

“If you were to get involved, then it means a red mark on your back, and I couldn’t risk that”

Zayn turns to him, a crease to his brows, “What do you do?”

Harry takes a deep breath, “Lots of stuff. From shooting people to stopping a nuclear weapon” He shrugs, “We’re not the bad guys though. It’s sort of … We’re like a special team, working undercover, doing the things that most forces aren’t able to, without too much military involvement. Tracking down individuals” He gulps when he finishes, feeling the weight of Zayn’s gaze on him.

“And Dr. Cowell? He’s not a doctor, is he?”

“No”

Zayn pauses for another long moment, but Harry doesn’t dare to pick his gaze up to meet Zayn’s before he’s speaking up again, “Were you there? At the hospital?” Harry picks his head up at the vulnerability of Zayn’s voice when he asks, “You were the neighbor, weren’t you?”

Harry blinks at him and nods slowly, “Yes”

“What did he mean by you doing all of this for me?”

“You were dying … I couldn’t leave you to die”

“You didn’t even know me then”

“Not entirely. You were just that cute, soft-spoken, gentle soul, appearing at my door looking like a bumblebee with a blinding smile and big eyes with a pure heart and a charming laugh that I couldn’t stop my heart from developing a crush on you that might have turned into something totally different every time you’d walk inside my house”

Zayn is having a weird look on his face, blinking at him like Harry lost his mind, and Harry was expecting this to happen one day, the number of situations leading to this in his mind are too many to count, but he still hopes he gets a happy ending. Not with the way Zayn is looking at him, but … Well, what can he do?

“I had a boyfriend!”

“I know!” Harry replies quickly, “And I would never even try to ruin your relationship! I did believe that Adrian was a complete dick, but you two were in love, and I would never destroy your happiness” Zayn shakes his head, turning his gaze forward again. “I’m sorry if I didn’t tell you at the early stages of our relationship, and I’m sorry if it bothers you now, but I didn’t push you, I didn’t force myself on you, I let you have everything go at your own tempo … I’m sorry if I lied to you about so many things, but I’ve never lied about my feelings for you” Zayn turns to look at him again, and Harry’s eyes are probably conveying too many emotions at once, pleading the most for Zayn to forgive him.

“What did he mean by you doing all of this for me?” Zayn repeats, his voice cracking again, and his eyes are still vulnerable.

“Cowell was the only one who knows a doctor that can cure you. What he asked for wasn’t money”

“He asked for you …”

“In return, you’d be protected. I had agents following you around-”

“You had agents following me around?!” Zayn asks in disbelief.

“I didn’t get involved in any of your personal activities!” Harry quickly defends himself, “It was just for your safety! If anyone who knows me and has bad intentions of hurting you, they’d put them down … They were supposed to anyway” He mumbles the last words, “You shouldn’t have been here if they weren’t dead” Zayn’s eyes widen and Harry has to assure him without approaching him physically, so he raises his hands in front of him, “I didn’t know they were dead, I was surprised you’re here, but you needn’t worry … I will never allow a single hair out of your head to be touched. I promise” Zayn looks away again, “You weren’t supposed to be in this mess, and I would never force you to stay if you didn’t want to after hearing all of this. I’m just asking for time so I can properly figure out who is following you and why. After I get rid of that threat, you’re free to go” Harry lowers his gaze, not able to look at Zayn with the way his heart is almost being ripped out of his chest.

He hears Zayn getting off the bed, “You’re not the one who decides for me”

“I know, I wasn’t-”

“My two best friends are dead!” Harry shuts his eyes tightly when Zayn raises his voice, and he feels a sharp slap landing on his cheek. He doesn’t blame Zayn though. “And you want me to leave?!” But before Harry gets to respond or open his eyes, Zayn is dropping on his lap, arms going around his head, and he feels a kiss being placed on the top of his head making his whole body relax. It’s been a silent ‘welcome home’ gesture whenever he’d stay away for a long time then coming back. Zayn would always do it at night, so softly that Harry’s mind stops thinking about anything else and his heart doesn’t mind doing it all over again for Zayn. It means that Zayn doesn’t hate him, and he turns his head in Zayn’s embrace, inhaling in his scent, reaching with his own arms to bring Zayn closer in his lap before looking up at him with a hopeful smile.

“So you forgive me?”

“You paid with your own life to save mine. How could I not?” But he’s not smiling, and Harry leans up to kiss his lips softly, something he’d missed greatly during his time away from him. And although he doesn’t want Zayn here, his heart feels relieved having him in his arms again. Zayn rests his forehead on his when he pulls away, and he closes his eyes when Zayn does. “I didn’t know what to do when Flora dropped to the ground. There was blood coming out of her heard and I …” He takes in a shaky breath, “Kate tried to call for an ambulance and all I could do was stare at her body as it lays in Kate’s arms, helpless … I think I know how Adrian felt when I passed out then”

It makes Harry frown, “It’s not the same”

“It is!” Zayn protests, lifting his head up and opening his eyes so Harry has to open his to look at his teary eyes, “Kate was just talking about getting an ambulance, and the next second, she’s lying there next to Flora as well and …”

“Zayn” Harry cups his face, hopes it would slow down his breathing, “You tried calling for help. You did what you could”

“It wasn’t enough! They’re dead! And they took me away! I left them there!”

“Cowell had the bodies removed, I’m sure of it. And if he didn’t, I’ll collect them myself. I swear it to you”

Zayn purses his lips together, dropping his face into Harry’s shoulder and sniffs. “I’ve never held a gun before in my entire life”

Harry smiles, “I know, babe”

“And then they brought you in too, and I didn’t want to believe it …”

Harry turns to him to look in his eyes, “Thank you for giving me a chance to explain”

“Don’t lie to me again”

Harry hates how vulnerable Zayn looks when he asks this, like he doesn’t fully trust that Harry is telling him the truth, but Harry is willing to prove it to him everyday if he has to. So he strokes his cheek gently before kissing his lips.

“Never again, my love”

Zayn sleeps peacefully that night, and Harry cuddles to him with a smile on his face.

~*~

Cowell booked them the room for only one night, and Harry doesn’t need more days. Zayn is fine by his side now, so he returns to his team’s room where they’re waiting for him. Liam has that smirk again that makes Zayn uncomfortable, Louis is just looking at him, and Niall is busy having his breakfast to even spare them a glance.

He clears his throat, “Those are my team, Louis, Liam, and Niall” He points at each of them, “Everyone, this is Zayn, my boyfriend of four years now” Liam’s smirk falls and he groans, but he doesn’t look away, and Harry doesn’t have to hide his anger anymore, “And yes, that means that I don’t mind chopping off your dick if you didn’t stop looking at him like that” He smiles at Liam who rolls his eyes, but he looks away, and Harry is relieved. Zayn bites his lips on a laugh, standing closely next to his side as Harry gets his arm around his waist.

“Who would thought that you’re dating a twink who’s fucking an older man” Louis speaks up, looking Zayn in the eye.

“First, Zayn is his own person, and I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t label him. And second, I trust my boyfriend well enough to know that he’s not fucking an older man” He tugs a confused Zayn towards his room.

“Well … Welcome to the team” Niall raises a hand, glancing at him as he eats, and Harry shakes his head while Zayn smiles, nodding at him in return and thanks him quietly. He sees Liam turning around when Zayn speaks up, but he closes the door before he hears what he’s mumbling.

There are three suitcases inside the room, and Zayn’s smile immediately falls. He knows that one belongs to Zayn, the other two belongs to Flora and Kate. Cowell must had taken care of it, bringing the suitcases here means he’s also managing the two girls’ situation. Zayn inhales a shaky breath before he’s turning to him.

“Why did he say that I’m fucking an older man?”

Harry shakes his head, “Don’t mind Louis. He’s a bit uncertain about new people. He didn’t quite open up to neither Liam nor Niall when we first started the team”

Zayn frowns, “But he opened up to you?”

Harry turns to look at him then and shrugs, “I was just there to get the job done, I didn’t care about anything else, and I didn’t mind anybody’s business but my own. He didn’t have a reason to distrust me” He pauses, “And the fact that after a full month of tracking our main target, we found our vacation in Jamaica photos inside his personal house, so … I need to know how they got there … How he knows I’m working on his case, or how he knows you’re my boyfriend …” He sighs.

“Who’s _he_?”

“Our target?”

“Yes”

Harry thinks for a moment as he stares at a confused Zayn, “Did you take your camera out in the last two months?”

“Of course I have”

“Did someone else hold it?”

Zayn thinks for a moment, “None other than my supervisor”

“Your supervisor …” Harry pulls him outside the room and heads straight to Niall’s laptop.

“You can’t work on that, mate” Niall says calmly as he continues chewing on his food. Harry presses a few clicks before he gets the image he wants.

“That. Have you seen that man before?”

Zayn looks at the image before he’s looking at Harry with the same confused look, “Yes. He’s my supervisor” Harry freezes as he looks at him, and the other three whip their heads to look at him as well. “What?” He asks carefully.

“Oh my god” How was he so stupid? This entire time, their target was freely interacting with Zayn. But he waited to have him here before he kills him. Why? What would he gain out of it? Harry would have carried out the mission if Zayn was murdered to avenge his death.

“Well, this is interesting” Niall speaks up and Harry closes his eyes for a moment.

~*~

Harry has a million thought going through his head as he washes the shampoo off Zayn’s hair who has his face pressed into his chest and arms wrapped around his waist.

“I missed this” Zayn says quietly.

“It’s been a while” Harry smiles and kisses the top of his head before Zayn tilts his head backwards to look at him with a pout.

“Two months. I’ve been counting”

Harry strokes his cheek, “There wasn’t a night that I would sleep without dreaming of you and wishing I’d have you in my arms the next day” He steps backwards, “Come on, let’s get dried up” Zayn shuts down the water and takes his hand, following him inside the room. It’s quite a nice sweet that Cowell booked for them, leaving one of the rooms with attached bathrooms to him and Zayn. He blames himself for having Zayn identify their target right in front of his team. He should have talked to Zayn more privately, but he was in a rush, and he can’t just believe himself. Couldn’t he at least meet Zayn’s supervisor once?

He opens Zayn’s suitcase to get him something as he dries himself with a towel, and he sees Zayn raising his brows at him when he does. “You never pick me something to wear”

Harry shrugs, “You always have a wonderful taste, love. I just … I dunno …”

“Can’t I wear something from yours?”

Harry chuckles, “I doubt you can call the clothes I wear here mine”

Zayn walks to him, still naked while Harry is having a towel around his waist, and kisses him, holding his face tenderly between his hands before Harry wraps his arms around his waist and Zayn locks his arms around his neck. “I missed you” Zayn mumbles against his lips, leaning in for another kiss that Harry eagerly returns.

“I missed you too. So, so much” Harry pulls back, “Now, let’s get serious”

“No!” Zayn whines, tilting his head to kiss Harry’s neck making the latter smile.

“I’m so sorry, my love, but I have to” Zayn huffs, pulling back and crossing his arms at him. He still allows Harry to pick up his clothes for him, throwing at him a pair of grey sweats and a purple jumper with black boxer briefs. He brings Zayn to sit in his lap once he’s done. “Just to let you know, I’ll never leave your side. But if anything is to happen to me-”

Zayn turns to face him with a frown, “What do you mean if anything happens to you?!”

Harry shakes his head, “You needn’t worry, love. I’ll find a way for you to get out of this mess before my last breath”

“Stop worrying me” Zayn’s frown deepens. “Nothing is going to happen to you”

Harry smiles at Zayn’s seriousness but uncertainty at the same time, bringing him closer in his lap. “Promise me this, then” He taps over Zayn’s chest, “As long as you keep this safe for me, I’ll be safe as well. For you hold my heart inside of yours. I’ll know to keep going from the beating of your heart” Zayn blinks at him before shifting in his lap so he has his head laid on Harry’s shoulder. “I need you to do one more thing for me, love … If they ever told you to do anything, you’ll never do it. If, for any reason, I’m not at your side and they used this opportunity to talk to you, never listen to them, alright?”

“What would they try to make me do?”

“You know our target. It’s inevitable for them to use you to get to him”

“How do you know he’s a bad guy?” Harry furrows his brows at Zayn’s question, not giving him an answer, causing Zayn to lift his head up to look at him. “What has he done that made him your target?”

Harry stares at him for a moment before the crease between his brows deepens, “I … We were told that he’s a threat that needs to be removed”

“And you believed them?” Zayn asks with disbelief.

“If I didn’t do what they ask, they’ll kill you! I’d rather do the job silently”

Zayn sighs, his shoulders slumping. He moves his arms around Harry’s neck and kisses his forehead before he whispers, “Sorry”

Harry shakes his head, “You don’t need to be … Just promise me you won’t. I want you to be safe”

Zayn nods, pressing another kiss to Harry’s forehead before he turns to straddle him. “Is the serious talk over?” Harry raises his brows with a knowing smile.

“I have to get back there to try figuring out who is after you”

“I have a great body moisturizer that I’ve recently bought”

Harry laughs, “I believe they’ll be able to hear anything from outside”

Zayn huffs and gives him an annoyed look, “Just have sex with me”

Harry tightens his arms around Zayn’s waist, lifting him up and dropping him to the bed, laughing again at Zayn’s satisfied smile as he hovers over him. So he leans down to kiss the smile on his lips, “Anything you want, love”

~*~

Harry waits for Zayn until he’s properly dressed because he can’t find it in his heart to leave him alone for even one second. He’s not sure if there’s another sniper watching their room, and he doesn’t want to risk anything when it comes to Zayn.

“Glad to know you’ve finally finished your love feast” Niall starts once he’s out, “You might want to know that the walls aren’t as thick as you imagined them would be” He’s typing something on his laptop, all of them sitting around the table, and Liam clears his throat awkwardly, taking a quick glance at him and Zayn who giggles into his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and squeezing once before he rests the side of his head on Harry’s back, and Harry can’t help the smile escaping his mouth as he glances backwards at him. Louis is tapping his fingers on the table, still having that passive expression on his face, and he doesn’t even look at them. “Mind keeping your PDA on the down low? And perhaps joining us at our work?” Niall looks up at him for a second before returning to his laptop, and Zayn detaches himself from Harry, allowing him to take a seat around the table as well with Zayn by his side. “First of all … We agreed on not telling Cowell that Zayn knows our target” Niall looks at him then.

Harry glances around the table with narrowed eyes, “And why would you do that?”

“Because we’re a team. I don’t think it’s proper to use your boyfriend without your consent”

“We wouldn’t want to get that pretty face scratched” Liam shrugs. Harry gives him a warning look while Zayn turns to Louis. He doesn’t say a word, and Harry glances at him as well before getting back to Niall.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it”

“What does Cowell knows about Zayn’s presence here?” Niall asks.

Harry shakes his head, “He would have told me anything if he was able to track down whoever killed the agents surrounding Zayn”

“And what would you say to him about the attack?”

“He’s been targeted because of me. I’m exposed, and we need to know who knows about me working against them”

Niall nods slowly, “Well … I was able to locate one of the men involved in the market attack. The connection was going on and off all the time because there was a third party. Us, I was trying to reach you. Our main target, who were in turn trying to get to you. And the third party who was trying to reach Zayn and kill him before our target gets him”

Harry furrows his brows, “Hold on …”

“There’s someone else who’s trying to kill Zayn that isn’t involved in our main mission, and who knows about you. Which marks a target on all of our backs from both sides” Harry closes his eyes, resting his face into his palms as his elbows support them on the table. “Any idea of who might be wanting your death?” Niall turns to Zayn who shrugs, clearly confused, and Niall nods. “Well, I believe we have a clue on who might that be …” Harry raises his face up again, “If we get to that person, we also reach our target. They were able to plant a false evidence at our target’s personal house. So it’s a win-win situation for us. I believe Zayn might have added an additional clue to where we should be starting” He turns to Zayn with a smile, “Well done. You can consider this as your first achievement as an agent now”

Zayn laughs quietly and shakes his head while Harry takes a deep breath. Niall is right, they’ve been going on for two whole months with faint clues until Zayn was presented into the game. But he doesn’t want that. He never wants Zayn to be involved in such a dangerous thing. He wouldn’t have minded waiting another six months if needed while Zayn stays safe and sound. He also wouldn’t have minded if Zayn hated him for being absent for such a long time if it means he’s safe and sound. He sighs and nods at Niall.

“Alright. Let’s do this”

“Another thing” Niall adds, “The location might be very dangerous”

“And?” Harry asks with confusion, “I’m used to it”

“Not for you” Niall shakes his head, “For Zayn” He points at Zayn, “I kinda expect for you to take him everywhere. But you’re really risking his life” Harry rubs at his face. “I have to be close to you this time to prevent any connection loss, but I doubt I can take Zayn with me. Liam would go with you as well for reinforcement, and we still have the room here, but it’s kinda risky with no one around, because I’ll have Louis investigate the local forces. There is no way that a sniper was able to see inside the market without someone giving him the directions. It’s the safest route, but I’m not forcing you on anything. Whatever you do, you’re the one to blame yourself for afterwards”

Harry nods, nodding for Zayn to follow him back to his room as he stands up. “I’ll be ready in five”

They all stand up as well, getting ready themselves, and Harry takes deep breaths to calm himself down as he reaches for his own equipment, handing Zayn a gun, just in case.

“Look … This is the safety lock. That’s the magazine” He shows them to Zayn, “This is how you load the bullets … And it has a silencer to not draw attention to yourself, and-”

“I know how it works” Harry looks at him, “I’ve had a toy version when I was young”

“Right” Harry nods. “You need to wear something comfortable, something you can move freely in and run with no restraints. Preferably black, with a hoodie, and with less skin shown as possible”

“You’re taking me with you?”

Harry pauses as he stares at him and takes another deep breath before shaking his head. “Niall is right. It’s too dangerous for me to take you along”

“Niall sounds cool” Zayn smiles and Harry does as well, nodding at him as he turns to grab his own gun.

“Yeah, he’s a cool dude”

“Liam would definitely take a bullet for me”

Harry turns to him with narrowed eyes, “Are you trying to get me jealous?”

“And Louis would definitely take a bullet for you”

“What?” Harry frowns.

“He obviously dislikes me, and you’d be too blind to see that it’s because he likes you”

Harry sighs, “Louis is just like that with new people that he doesn’t know, I’ve already told you that. I was actually planning to keep you with him”

“He’d have me dead in the first five minutes”

“Then he’d dead right in the following minute” Harry replies, turning fully to Zayn and rubbing his arms, “Babe, I would never allow someone to hurt you. Louis is my teammate, and I trust him enough to keep you safe. He’s quite skilled, he knows what he’s doing, and he also knows damn well that if he ever attempted to hurt you then he’ll be getting on my bad side”

“I want to stay with Niall”

“Niall would be moving alone. Anyone else with him would startle his movements, and we need him as our director”

Zayn huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, “But I hate Louis!” He whines.

“You don’t have to like him” Harry kisses his forehead quickly. “If you ever feel unsafe around him, call me immediately. I promise I’ll drop everything to come and get you”

Zayn looks up at him with a worried expression before he hugs him tightly. “Promise me you’ll come back to me unharmed”

Harry smiles as he hugs him back, “As long as your heart keeps beating, mine will, babe”

Zayn pulls back slightly, cupping his face and leaning in for a kiss. He takes a shaky breath when they pull away, and Harry kisses him again for assurance.

Louis doesn’t say anything when he informs him that Zayn is going with him, and he gives Zayn one last kiss before they depart, knowing too well that his heart is leaving him again as he watches Zayn’s figure walking away.

~*~

Zayn follows Louis with a backpack on his shoulders, a gun tucked in his jeans because Harry couldn’t risk having it inside the backpack, one that includes nothing important and he has no idea why he’s having it, but Louis gave it to him, walking ahead of him with a similar backpack, one that has lots of devices that Zayn doesn’t know about. He has the hood covering his head, hands in his pockets as he stares at Louis’ back instead of enjoying what he came here for. He reminds himself that they’re close to a place where he’d seen blood right in front of his eyes, one that belongs to his best friends, and he shakes the thought away as he focuses more on Louis’ back. They’re not very far, and he’s sure Louis can hear him if he talked, so he does.

“I know you hate me” He starts, “And I also know you have a crush on my boyfriend”

Louis stops and turns to him, looking at his eyes for what seems to be the first time. He snorts at him with a roll of his eyes as he turns to walk again. “Well, you don’t know much, then”

“Can we just get over this now? Because I feel like I’m staying with you for a while, and I’m getting strong hate vibes from you”

“Look on your left”

“What?!”

Louis sighs, turning to him again with an annoyed expression. “Listen, I’d love to keep going with your childish talk, but right now, I have a job to do, so turn to your fucking left and wait till I tell you otherwise. Pretend that you’re fascinated with the scene or something” Zayn sighs, turning to his left and doing what Louis is asking him to. “Don’t look at me afterwards”

“To my delight” Zayn mumbles.

“Start walking, I’ll be right behind you”

“What did you do?” Zayn asks, turning his head forwards.

“Don’t look back, just keep walking”

Zayn sighs, keeping his pace steady, walking for a while until there’s a detour. “Where to now?” He waits a beat, furrowing his brows when he doesn’t get an answer. He turns immediately, glancing at the busy crowd but there’s no sign of Louis. “Knew it … Fucking prick” He pulls out his phone, dialing Harry’s number, but he gets a ‘no signal’ error each time. He curses under his breath a few times, walking to the side of the road and trying to remember his way back to the hotel. His GPS also doesn’t work, and he hates how his phone is messed up inside Japan, like for some reason it won’t work.

There’s a police officer nearby, and he can try asking him about directions, or just borrowing his phone to call Harry, he just hopes he can understand him.

“Hi … I’m sorry, can I just borrow your phone for a moment?” He asks, “A phone?” He picks up his own, “Mine won’t work” He tries explaining with his hands, “I’m trying to call a friend. I’m kinda lost”

“Oh!” The officer nods at him, pulling his phone out and handing it to him.

“Thank you!” Zayn smiles in appreciation, dialing Harry’s number and pressing the call option.

An explosion is heard once he does, and he whips his head on instinct, he’s sure it was the place where Louis stopped him for a moment. Louis must have planted a bomb or something. There are people running and screaming, but Zayn notices it’s not filled with people, just those who are around it, with a sign written in Japanese that Zayn doesn’t even try to look at. He looks back at the phone in his hands to see that his call didn’t reach out, and he looks up at the officer, trying to remember the name of the hotel they were staying at to see him glancing between Zayn and the phone with wide eyes.

“Um … It didn’t work, but … Thanks?” He gives him the phone back, chaos surrounding them both, and the officer still looks shocked, and Zayn knows he should be too, maybe he should be running away like all of these people, and he turns to leave in the direction opposite to the explosion, knowing that Louis didn’t plant other bombs, so it’s safe to say that he doesn’t need to rush his way out. He doesn’t even know his way out.

“Stop!”

Zayn turns to see the same officer calling after him, along with other officers, and suddenly he’s aware of the gun tucked in his jeans, that maybe if they questioned him or something they might want to search him since he has a backpack, and his eyes widen remembering the look on the officer’s face once he hit the call button. Fuck. They must think he’s involved. Which he kind of is actually. So he does what Harry told him, run.

He still hears them calling after him, but he runs as fast as he can, not caring where he would go actually if it takes him out of their sight. He tries to spot Louis again, which he doesn’t know why he even tries. It was pretty obvious he’d leave him there. Zayn knows that maybe if he protested for some more, Harry might have taken him along instead. A small part of his brain reminds him that whatever Harry is doing right now is much more dangerous than his situation according to Niall, but he doesn’t know what level of dangerousness they’re talking about. It’s the first time he’s being chased by police officers, in a foreign country, and he has no idea where to go.

He reaches a dead-end, eyes widening as he sees the wall in front of him, panting heavily and trying to see if he can climb the wall of bricks, which seems impossible given its height. He turns around when he hears them calling for him again, and now he’s definitely a suspect since he ran away, and he doesn’t know what to do, so he pulls the gun out, aiming it at them as his heart beats loudly in his chest, reminding him that they’re only doing their job, and if he pulled the trigger, he’d be killing innocent people, but he just doesn’t know what to do, his mind is messed up, and Harry isn’t by his side, so he closes his eyes and pulls the trigger, slowly reopening them when he hears nothing, and he looks at the gun in his hands, realizing that he didn’t pull the safe-lock off.

He’s tackled to the ground in no time, the gun is taken from his hands, and Zayn’s eyes widen when he sees what they’re taking out of his backpack.

A bomb.

He’s done for.

~*~

He has cuffs in his hands, sitting in a chair inside a closed room with a mirror from the inside that Zayn knows someone is watching him from behind. There’s a small table in front of him, four men fully armed on each corner of the room like he’s a top level criminal that is about to kill all of them. He almost laughs at his situation.

Someone enters the room, and Zayn can tell he’s not Japanese. He sits on the chair across from him, taking a deep breath before he rests his arms on the table and looking him straight in the eyes that makes Zayn shivers just from that look alone.

“What’s your name?” Zayn tries to find his voice, calming himself down to answer properly, but the few seconds he’s taking seem to dissatisfy the man in front of him. “We have other methods to make you talk”

“Zayn” He gulps, “Zayn Malik” The man narrows his eyes at his name alone and Zayn knows what’s coming next. “I’m not a terrorist, I swear”

“I believe the bomb that was found inside your backpack and the gun aimed at the officers beg to differ”

“I didn’t put it there”

“And who did?”

Zayn opens his mouth to talk but he remembers that if he said Louis’ name, then he’d have to tell them about the rest. Niall, Liam, and most importantly, Harry. So he shuts his mouth again. It’s enough already what Harry had done for him so far.

“I don’t know”

“Listen … Zayn” The man leans back in his chair, “I didn’t want to do this to you since you’re still young but …” He raises a hand and the door is opened, another man with a toolbox enters, setting the box on the small table in front of him. “Since you’re not willing to cooperate …”

Two of the men standing behind him hold him tightly, tying him up with the chair he’s sitting on with a few moves, and Zayn isn’t able to resist them if he tried anyway. The man opens the toolbox once they made sure Zayn can’t move anymore. Zayn’s breath is caught in his throat once the box is opened, heart beating loudly as he tries to resist against his constraints and failing.

“Please, no, I swear I didn’t plant that bomb!”

“We’re going to see how your answer changes after this” He picks one of the tools, and Zayn cries out.

“Please! I’m not who you think I am! Please!”

“Shhh …” The man brings the tool closer, tone calmer than ever, “Everything is going to be very clear in a few minutes”

“Please … I …”

The man stops, glancing at the two men behind Zayn as he passes out. One of them presses a hand to his wrist then trying with his neck. He shakes his head at him.

“There’s no pulse”

~*~

_“I believe it’s gonna take me a full hour with being noticed to disable their alarm”_

“So?”

_“Leave no one behind”_

“We have to at least keep one alive”

 _“Liam’s in position. Go. I’ll tell you if anything has changed”_ Niall informs him and he sighs, shooting the camera on the roof before he jumps inside. It’s a small hiding place, two floors maximum with a basement. Liam has taken the route leading to the basement from outside. They’re both going to be discovered now that the alarm system is on, and once he gets inside, Niall is telling him that there are three people outside the room at the second floor.

 _“Shit”_ Liam’s voice fills his ear before he hears him shooting his gun multiple times, _“And you wanted to bring your pretty boyfriend along?”_

Harry crouches down, sliding the little microphone through the key’s hole, adjusting it to face the other side. “Stop mentioning my boyfriend” He tells Liam, “Ni? Can you hear anything? I can hear faint footsteps” He stands up again, aiming his gun at the door as he takes a careful step back.

 _“Liam’s got them distracted downstairs”_ Niall replies, _“But I’m getting a signal … They’re also coming for you”_

“Can we take one?”

 _“I’ve seen a machinegun”_ Liam tells him, another gun shooting filling his ear.

“Ni?”

_“Right above the key hole. Forget the microphone”_

Harry shoots there like Niall told him, the door filled with bullets afterwards as he ducks under the bed. The door opens slightly from the shocking movements through it, and it allows Harry to switch to his sniper quickly, aiming through the crack and taking the other two down.

 _“Shit man! Kendall will kill us all!”_ Harry hears transmitting from the microphone, placed on the floor outside the room now, footsteps coming close by as he stands up slowly.

 _“Behind you”_ Niall tells him quietly and he spins rapidly, without aiming, and shoots, the bullet landing in the man’s chest as one goes scratching his own arm from the man’s bullet. _“Great. The whole system is shut down now”_

“So we came for nothing?” He walks outside the room, meeting Liam there with blood covering his face. “You alright?”

 _“We have a name”_ Niall replies. _“Now both of you out before they get our signal”_

“Someone kicked me in the face” Liam replies. “Do we have a ride?” He asks Niall.

 _“Two hundred meters away. A black Chevrolet Cruze. They keys are inside”_ Liam nods at Harry, going back to the basement and taking the same route out. _“Tough luck we don’t have a last name though. There are literally thousands matches”_

“Maybe we can recognize a face?” Harry suggest hopefully as they get into the car.

_“Maybe”_

“Did you get in contact with Zayn?”

“And Louis” Liam mumbles and Harry glances at him. “You seem to forget all of us with him nearby”

“He’s not a trained agent like all of you” Harry replies. “And he’s my boyfriend”

_“All is good. Louis has sent me the footage, I’m sending it to you right now”_

Harry rotates his phone as the video loads. He sees Zayn with his two friends walking outside the hotel, he’s on the phone talking to him at that time while Kate texts on her phone and he sees Flora glancing around, not towards the market at all. They’re inside the market when Zayn loses the connection, and he sees himself too, trying to get to him. Flora shows the scarf to Kate with one hand, the other tapping on the wooden display table with steady fingers, close to her earphones draped over her neck and left hanging, and Harry frowns. He’s sure if Niall can get a better quality perhaps, and maybe a sound too, they can try to translate that. And he frowns deeper when he realizes that he’s trying to interpret his friend’s tapping on the wooden display. The red dot appears on the back of Zayn’s head as Flora turns to him, then she falls to the ground.

 _“Sweet”_ Niall comments.

“What am I missing?” Harry squints his eyes at the screen as the video replays itself.

_“The red dot didn’t move from Zayn’s head”_

Harry pauses. “What?”

_“Maybe because you’re viewing it on a smaller screen that you’re not seeing properly, but the angle Flora was shot was not the same as the angle was aimed at Zayn’s head”_

“There’s another person who wants Zayn dead?!”

Niall hums, _“Not entirely … Look at the other girl, she’s looking at the same direction the bullet was shot from”_

“Kate knew …”

_“It’s a theory based on what we saw but … I think the sniper wasn’t really aiming at Zayn at all. If we presumed that the sniper who aimed at Zayn was originally trying to aim at Flora, and the other sniper who shot Flora was aiming at Kate, then Zayn isn’t a part of it”_

“And why did they kill the agents surrounding his house if Zayn wasn’t a part of it?”

“Maybe one of them was trying to protect him?” Liam shrugs.

 _“Maybe”_ Niall replies, _“But that means that one of them has a connection with our target while the other has a connection with someone who knows Zayn …”_

“What?” Harry furrows his brows, “Why would he even be involved?!”

_“Well … That’s what you need to ask your boyfriend about”_

“What if he was a part of it from the start?” Liam glances at him and Harry shakes his head, pressing the replay button again. “Or it could be just a friendly act …” He continues. “Maybe we can get to the girls’ records somehow, Ni?”

_“I’ll see what I can do”_

Harry sighs once the video stops again, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. How would he tell Zayn that one of his best friends was trying to kill him while the other apparently lied to him as well?

“No fun tonight?” Liam asks with a smirk and Harry shoots him a glare.

~*~

Harry enters their hotel room after Liam and glances at Niall and Louis, giving them a nod before he heads for his room. Niall frowns, glancing at Louis then back at him.

“Where’s Zayn?”

Harry stops, furrowing his brows as he turns to them again. “What do you mean where’s Zayn?” Niall opens his mouth but says nothing, turning to face Louis again who frowns at him, and Harry loses it. In a second, he has Louis off his chair and on the floor, pressing his gun at the side of his head. “Where the fuck is he?!” He shouts.

“I left him outside the station while I was getting the footage! There was no way he would get in with me! I thought he returned to the hotel or called you when I didn’t find him!”

“Harry-” Liam tries to hold him back.

“Give me one good reason not to kill you right now!”

“Because he’s one of your team” Niall replies calmly, appearing in front of him, and Harry glares into his eyes. “And we don’t know for sure what happened to your boyfriend. So calm down in order to solve this rationally. Louis has the Surveillance camera data stored. I’ll try to locate where he might went to”

Harry stares down at Louis for another moment before he’s removing the gun and getting up, pushing Liam off him. Niall stares at Louis as well as he gets up and the latter gives him a confused look.

“Alright” Niall opens his laptop, “Let’s get to work”

~*~

Liam leans over to Harry, “He’s fine” He whispers, “You just need to relax and everything will go smoothly”

“If you’re found out, you’re dead” Niall tells them from the driver’s seat. “The masks should stay intact throughout the entire day but … If they doubted you for even a minute, don’t try anything smart. You’re in a military base”

“For holding a gun? For god’s sake” Liam shakes his head.

“Zayn gets trouble for his name and religion. Of course a gun would bring him here” Harry mumbles.

“Louis would wait for you inside the base. I’ll be trying to contact you from a bit far”

Harry takes a deep breath as Niall comes to a stop. Their vehicle is examined thoroughly before they’re showing their fake ID’s and getting inside. Niall leaves them there and drives away as a general approaches them.

“Mr. Humphrey, it’s an honor to finally meet you, sir” The general shakes his hand, and Harry offers a small smile with the slightest nod.

“You know my schedule is very busy, general” He turns to Liam and Louis, “Those are my assistants, Rodger and Sam” He turns to the general again, “I believe to get started sooner than later”

“Of course” The general smiles at them, “Right this way, sir” He leads them inside, leaving Louis and Liam outside a room as he scans his eyes first, motioning for Harry to do the same, and he steps forward, scanning his eyes as well, the fake contacts he’s wearing matching the ones stored on the device, and the general smiles at him again as he leads him alone inside the room. It’s taken them a lot of time to know of the arrival of the anti-terrorists forces and to know who the head is to make fake masks of them. The delay is up to Niall now, as he picks them up and takes them to Cowell’s forces instead, where they would face a totally foreign criminal. He knows that the military forces are about to know eventually that they were not who they expected them to be, but at that time, Harry hopes they’ll be out of the country, with Zayn’s data erased from their system, and whoever knows of him is dead.

He’s lead into another room at the end of the corridor, and the general lets him in first. Harry tries to compose himself as he sees Zayn lying on the bed unconscious.

“We believe he had a heart attack” Harry nods slowly, “He’s still alive, but unconscious at the moment. We can get him to respond if we-”

“It’s not necessary” Harry cuts him off, “Not now” He turns to the general, “We’ll take it from here, general. Thank you for your cooperation. It will be rewarded generously” He smiles tightly, and the general nods at him once, ordering the soldiers around Zayn’s bed to detach him from all the devices and transfer him outside. Harry bites his tongue at the careless way they’re handling Zayn’s body with. “I believe we need him _alive_ ”

The general turns to him again at the change of his tone and Harry has to remedy his mistake. “Every little piece of information is viable in order to maintain world peace”

The general nods at him again, turning to his soldiers next. “Gently, for now” He turns back to Harry, “Shall we go then?”

“Lead the way, general”

The general turns, and Harry makes sure to press his palm against the entrance device before he’s out. It’s not a move that the surveillance cameras can pick up on, but it gives Niall the access to their database, and now he can leave freely, track whoever knows about Zayn, and taking care of that quietly, away from suspicion.

Louis has a car prepared for them when he gets out, and Liam nods at him to assure him everything is okay, taking Zayn from them and getting him carefully in the backseat. There are two soldiers who accompany them outside until they meet with Niall again, and they’re left alone once they made sure Zayn is cuffed well enough to not let him escape. It boils Harry’s blood, but he manages to stay calm until they’re out of sight, getting rid of anything attached to Zayn other than his clothes, and keeps him hugged to his side, occasionally checking his heartbeat to calm his own. Niall gives them the names they need to take care of, wiping the data entirely from their system and dumping the car they used as soon as they’re far enough.

~*~

“I can take care of it”

“No” Niall replies sternly. He’s not looking at Louis when he declines, instead, having his eyes on the other room where Zayn and Harry are. “Liam is already working on it. He’ll do a better job than you will, which gives you enough time to disappear”

“Excuse me?”

He turns to Louis, “Be thankful that Harry didn’t ask to see the footages himself. I know that Zayn wasn’t outside the station, and I know that you disabled his phone connection as well as putting a bomb in his backpack. How long will it take for Zayn to tell him that?” Louis blinks at him, parting his lips in silence before he’s looking away. “Listen, as my teammate, I will not utter a word of it. You disappearing shouldn’t be a problem to Harry. He has bigger problems to take care of”

“Cowell is gonna be on my ass”

“Cowell would want you alive more than dead”

Louis shakes his head, “Zayn won’t speak of it anyway”

“What makes you so sure?”

Louis turns to look at him again, “He had a heart attack but there were no physical injuries. Zayn is obviously scared and Harry won’t ever force him to talk about it”

“You’re risking your life”

“You don’t know anything” Louis turns to leave.

“I’ve warned you. I’m not gonna be much of a help after that” He yells after him, sighing when Louis gives him no answer.

~*~

Zayn flutters his eyes open slowly, taking in his blurry surroundings before trying to move and blinking away his blurry vision when he feels a hand holding his own, and he turns to his side, greeted by Harry, smiling softly at him.

“Good morning, love” His voice cracks, and Zayn frowns when he sees the tears on his cheeks and his red eyes. “How do you feel?”

“Why are you crying?”

Harry ducks his head down, resting Zayn’s hand on the bed and retreating his own. “Because I broke my promise to you” He sniffs, “I let you get hurt, and I don’t think that could be ever forgiven”

Zayn takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, the recent events coming to his mind, and he opens his eyes again to look at Harry who hadn’t left his side ever since the doctor informed him of his condition. Liam has finished the required job, and Cowell wouldn’t dare to talk to him into continuing his mission while Zayn is still unconscious while Niall works on trying to find out who Kendall is, and who Kate and Flora work for.

“I haven’t died, have I?” Harry frowns at him but Zayn smiles, “It’s not like it’s your fault”

“I left your side-”

“Not …” He shakes his head, a sigh of exhaustion escaping him, “I feel great actually. Like I might need another night of sleep, but other than that … I don’t feel pain” He looks down at himself, “I don’t think I …” He frowns and Harry is quick to shakes his head.

“There’s no scars over your body, only your …” He gulps, “Your heart was only damaged”

“I make the worst agent” He tries to laugh but it comes out as a huff of breath.

“You make the best you”

“I think I should be left without a gun the next time” He turns to look at Harry again.

“You would never be left again. I swear it on my life. I will never allow any harm to come your way again … Ever” He looks up at Zayn with sad, regretful eyes, and Zayn only smiles at him.

“You saved my life again. I think that’s enough for me” He pauses, the smile faltering when the recent events go through his thoughts again, and Harry notices. He holds his hand again, planting a kiss there that Zayn notices a stain of Harry’s tears still present on his hand.

“Rest for now, yeah? You don’t have to tell me anything. Whenever you’re ready”

Zayn moves his hand slowly to stroke Harry’s cheek, and the latter leans into the simple touch, smiling at Zayn as he holds his hand gently. “Will you be here?”

“Forever”

~*~

“What’s on your mind?” Zayn asks quietly, moving to straddle his lap and brushing his hair backwards. “You look worried”

“Of course I’m worried” He grabs Zayn’s hand, kissing his wrist over the tattoo inked there. “There’s someone out there who wants you dead. And the soon I let you out of my sight, you got a heart attack. I have to be worried” He looks up at Zayn who frowns at him.

“Why are you blaming yourself?”

“Is there a reason not to blame myself?”

“Because A, it wasn’t your fault” He places a kiss on Harry’s forehead before hugging him close to his chest, and Harry waits until Zayn doesn’t say anything more for another minute.

“And B?”

“Well … It’s …”

Harry pulls back so he can look into his eyes. “Zayn … I know I’ve made a mistake-”

“It wasn’t your mistake” Zayn shakes his head.

“But I’m never going to repeat it” Harry finishes his sentence, “No one is ever going to lay a hand on you again, understood?”

Zayn exhales slowly as he stares at him, “Harry, there’s no reason for me not to trust you”

“Good. Because there’s something that I need to tell you” Zayn furrows his brows, sliding slowly from his lap to sit next to him on the bed. They’re back at the hotel, and they’re not staying here for a long time either, but Harry needed Zayn to be comfortable as he recovers first before moving forward with his mission. “Kate and Flora weren’t exactly who you thought them would be” Zayn blinks at him in confusion. “We’re not entirely sure” He starts, “But … We’ve obtained the surveillance camera’s videos that are placed on the streets and … One of them works for our target and was trying to kill you, while the other, we believe she’s either someone who wants to protect you, or someone who wants to kill Flora. Either way, Niall didn’t find anything related to them on the database, which means, that they’re like us, my team, they work for someone, and it’s not the same government we work for"

Zayn stares at him for a moment then he nods slowly, “Okay …”

“Babe” Harry reaches for his hands again, holding them tightly in his grip as he leans in to kiss his forehead. “Whoever leaves you, I never will. I want you to know that. I want you to trust my words”

“Okay” Zayn repeats in the same slow tone, but he’s not looking at him, eyes big and lips parted slightly as he tries to take in the new information.

“I know it’s not enough, and I know it doesn’t solve anything, but I’m sorry” Zayn nods slowly.

“Can I … Have some rest?”

“Sure, baby” Harry stares at him for a moment before he’s getting up and leaving the room to Zayn and his thoughts.

He sees only Niall outside the room, staring at him as he sits behind the kitchen counter, and Harry shuffles his way towards him, leaning his arms crossed over the counter.

“Any luck with finding the girl named Kendall?”

“Nah, too many unknown faces. You should take a look yourself. Maybe you’ll recognize one of them”

“We already did that”

“Well, maybe you’ve missed a face. You were too worried about Zayn to think properly”

“I was thinking _very_ properly” Harry argues, “If it’s concerning Zayn, then I’m thinking _very properly_ ” Niall sighs, leaning back in his chair and nodding. Harry narrows his eyes at him, “What? What’s on your mind?”

“It’s just that … What if Liam is right?” Harry tilts his head to the side slightly, “What if Zayn isn’t the victim here?”

“That’s impossible. He had a heart attack, Ni. I don’t think they can fake that”

“Maybe. Or the doctor isn’t telling us everything”

“What do you mean?” Harry furrows his brows.

“Don’t you think about it sometimes? How Zayn magically appeared here, in the same country as you are, with the agents killed but you weren’t informed. Then his friends that are supposedly working for some other organization we’re not familiar with, that I still doubt the death of them”

“Cowell confirmed it”

Niall shakes his head, “If Zayn was caught by the local cops with a gun, it wouldn’t be a good reason to take him to a military base”

“I told you. It’s because of his religion”

“If they considered him as a terrorist, why put him under preserved medical care? Why not just get rid of him?”

“Because they wanted information?”

“Then calling for someone with high authority to get him … It just doesn’t settle well with me. He knows our target for god’s sake”

“So? What are you implying?”

“How did you two meet?” Niall asks instead.

Harry sighs, “He was my ex-house-mate’s boyfriend”

Niall hops off the counter, and Harry narrows his eyes at him as he follows him to his room. “What’s his full name?” He opens his laptop and Harry sits next to him.

“Adrian Yanni Cole”

“Well, that’s a strange name” Niall raises his eyebrows, turning the laptop screen to Harry, “What do you see?”

Harry furrows his brows, looking over the faces that shows on the screen. They’re not a lot, and Harry can’t find Adrian among them. “No match”

“Funny. Was the guy a fictional character?” Harry looks at Niall with a frown as he closes the laptop, “How did you two meet?” He repeats his question, and Harry takes a deep breath.

“He used to come to our house very often for over half-a-year then they broke up”

“Why?” Niall interrupts.

“Zayn was sick, he had heart problems, they couldn’t find a match, and he was dying. Adrian freaked out and left” Niall nods at him, motioning for him to go on, “My older brother knew a doctor … That I know now he was a former agent, also working for Cowell. He refused to help me though, and I was already in love with Zayn to let him die, but I couldn’t get in contact with Cowell either. Once I’m back at the hospital again, I found Cowell, telling me that he can heal Zayn, and in return, I will work for him”

Niall hums, “Nah … That’s not it”

“What do you mean that’s not it?” Harry furrows his brows.

“I don’t believe that Zayn was sick”

“He was dying!”

“Maybe, but not because of heart problems” Harry looks at him in confusion. “Maybe Cowell found you next to Zayn so he decided to just get you too on the boat”

“And he waited five years to do what exactly?”

“To find what he’s looking for”

“And what is he looking for?”

Niall stares at him for a moment then shrugs, “A, Zayn is lying to you, and he’s a very good actor. B, he knows nothing but owns something important that got a whole organization on his back. Or C, there’s someone close to him that they’re trying to reach through him”

“Zayn doesn’t even know that many people” Harry shakes his head, “I refuse to acknowledge your first two assumptions”

“Or maybe you don’t know him like you think you do”

Harry stands up, “I choose to believe in my boyfriend. Don’t bring this up again” He walks outside Niall’s room.

“It’s going to be brought up whether you like it or not. It’s already in our search area” Niall calls after him.

“Doubt him one more time and I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger on your head” Harry turns to him.

“Because that’s what they want, right? Killing us all for the pretty boy”

“Watch your words” Harry warns him in a low tone as he walks backwards, “Have a good night”

~*~

It must’ve been over an hour now, but Harry can’t sleep, cradling Zayn’s silky hair between his fingers instead. And even though the steady beating of Zayn’s heart is calming, it still doesn’t silent his thoughts. He presses a kiss on the top of Zayn’s head and closes his eyes, feeling the latter pressing closer and nuzzling his nose into Harry’s neck.

“What’s keeping you awake?” Zayn whispers into his neck.

“What’s keeping _you_ awake?” Harry retorts, and Zayn pulls back to look at him.

“Your hands haven’t stopped playing with my hair”

“Sorry”

Zayn smiles and shifts so he’s leaning over Harry’s chest, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. You know I love it when you do that. And it’s not like it doesn’t help me sleep better, I’m just saying you’re up for a long time while all _I_ did was sleep”

“You _need_ to rest properly” Harry brushes Zayn’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears.

“I’ve had enough rest” He groans, resting his weight on top of Harry’s body and drawing random shapes with his finger over Harry’s shirt. “Harry … Do you believe in soulmates?” He asks quietly, and Harry doesn’t know how to reply. Yes? That he believes living without Zayn is impossible? Or no, he doesn’t understand a thing about him? So he keeps his mouth shut causing Zayn to tilt his head upwards to look at him. “Do you think we’re soulmates?”

 _Maybe?_ “Do you?”

“It’s the first time you’re hesitant about me” It makes Harry look away, hands resting on the bed instead of roaming Zayn’s body, and Zayn sits on his arms again over his chest to look at him. “Do you doubt me?”

“No” Harry’s reply is quick, shaking his head slowly, but he still can’t look into Zayn’s eyes, not now. Zayn looks down at his chest, his finger tracing random shapes again over his shirt.

“When Louis left me back then, all I thought about is calling you” Once Zayn says it, two thoughts immediately rush into his mind. First, Louis left Zayn, which he already knows, and it reminds him of why he keeps Louis alive so far. Second, Zayn is still on the soulmate thing, which doesn’t help his case at all. He’s saying that the first thing he thought about was him, and probably implying that Harry should’ve felt that Zayn was in danger. It makes him shut his eyes tightly. “But I couldn’t reach you though, and … They caught me. I tried to shoot the gun you gave me but I forgot to slide the safe-lock off” He chuckles, “Have you ever imagined me killing someone?” Zayn shakes his head, “I thought they were going to take me back to the station. But they found a bomb in my backpack, and then they asked about my name and … I don’t blame them, really, they’re just trying to do their job … My eyes were blinded the entire time until I reached another place where they were trying to get me to talk … All I could remember is that guy opening the toolbox, and I think I was too frightened back then that I got a heart attack” He looks up at Harry again, and Harry has to open his eyes and look at him in return.

“I’m so sorry” He whispers.

“I haven’t had nightmares about it” Zayn shakes his head, “I’m not terrified anymore, I guess. Like I felt your presence near me inside that little white room” He smiles, “I have a weak heart, Harry. I doubt that any doctor can truly fix me. I could’ve died back then” And Harry breaks, his heart shatters, and the tears fall, and he can’t look at Zayn anymore, closing his eyes again and turning his face away. The ‘I’m sorry’ can’t fix anything. “Why are you crying?”

A sob escapes him but he doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t turn to Zayn, “Because my key doesn’t fit into your lock anymore"

Zayn is silent for a full minute as Harry calms himself down, opening his eyes and staring into the faint light escaping the blinds with a blurry vision. “Okay” Zayn says at last, “I get it” He slides off him, pulling the covers over himself again. “So when are you going to dispose of me?”

It makes Harry blinks quickly and turns to Zayn, looking small as he sinks further into the mattress, and Harry can’t believe he put this thought into his mind. “What?!”

“Well, you said-”

“Zayn, I’m never gonna hurt you!”

“But you said-”

“You were the one talking about how I don’t-” He cuts himself off, biting on his bottom lip as he sits up, looking at the confused face of Zayn as he slowly sits up as well. “Oh …”

“Oh?” Zayn asks, perplexed.

“You said you could’ve died back then, that I should’ve felt that, that I-”

“I didn’t say that” Zayn frowns, “Yes, I mean, I _could_ _have_ , but … I didn’t. You wouldn’t even let me finish”

“You weren’t finished?” Harry furrows his brows and he sees the eye roll Zayn gives him.

“You already ruined the moment”

Harry shifts so he can be at Zayn’s side again, grabbing him as he flops back on the bed with Zayn on top of him again. “Does this fix it?”

Zayn laughs and shakes his head, “No”

Harry sighs and sits up again, holding Zayn’s face in his hands, and he leans in for a slow kiss, softly, and doesn’t pull back until his lungs protests for air. “Does this bring it back?”

Zayn looks up at him with a frown, “So you don’t hate me?”

“Could never”

“But your key doesn’t fit because?”

“Because I’m not the soulmate you wanted me to be”

Zayn smiles then, looking down at his lap, “What’s your idea of soulmates?”

“That, you know …” Harry shrugs, “That one can’t live without the other, or one can feel the other’s feelings or-”

“Remember when you told me that as long as my heart keeps beating, so will yours?” He looks up again, “This is soulmates, right? Because it’s the same for me. My heart would keep beating as long as yours does. I have a weak heart. I could’ve died, but I didn’t. Because your heart was still beating, and mine fought his way back to life because of you. Because it has to beat to keep yours alive too, right?”

Harry stares at him with his lips parted for a second. “Fucking marry me right now”

Zayn laughs, “I can’t”

“Right. Fuck” Harry glances away, “Sorry, I was too deep in your love that I forgot”

Zayn smiles, fitting his left hand inside Harry’s right one, because he wanted the cage there, to the arm connected to his heart, and the key would only fit with Harry’s right hand. “Does your key fit now?”

“Only if you’ve decided to not change the lock” Harry smiles back at him.

“I would never. And it only fits for one anyway. It’s limited edition”

“I suppose I’m very lucky then”

“You were just blind because it’s dark in here” Zayn motions around the room and Harry laughs, bringing him closer in his lap and kisses him again, just like the previous time.

“I’m glad I have you to take my hand then”

“Always”

Zayn kisses him again, and Harry’s doubts go away.

~*~

Zayn flutters his eyes open to an empty bed, groaning when he sees Harry on the laptop.

“Someone finally woke up” Harry smiles at him.

“Come back to bed” Zayn whines.

“Can’t do, love. Have to know who’s trying to murder you” Zayn mumbles incoherent words into the pillow, turning his head to the other side, “I must have missed something” Harry mumbles as he goes through the data of the name they have gathered, “Who’s this Kendall chick?”

Zayn turns to him again. “Jenner?”

“Hm?”

“Kendall Jenner?” Zayn repeats and Harry pauses, looking at him with a raise of an eyebrow.

“You know someone that goes by that name?”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “You’ve met her before, a couple of times. What’s wrong with your memory?”

Harry furrows his brows, “What?”

“She’s my supervisor’s daughter, hello?” Zayn sits up on the bed.

“Fuck” Harry types the last name, moving to sit on the bed next to Zayn, “Which one?” Zayn points at one of them and Harry clicks at it. “Of course she is his fucking daughter” He taps on the keyboard some more times before cursing again. “No location. Should’ve known”

“Give me my phone” Zayn tells him and he furrows his brows for a second before he stretches his arm to get Zayn’s phone. He watches him tapping on his screen for a minute, turning the phone to Harry once he’s done. “She’s throwing a party here”

“How did you-”

“It’s literally on her Instagram page. And it’s not even a private one”

A knock on the door startles Harry and he locks Zayn’s phone as he turns to him and whispers, “Not a word of this would be out, alright?” Zayn furrows his brows at him, “I don’t want them to connect anything back to you. Just promise me this, please” Zayn takes a deep breath and nods, rubbing his eyes and flopping back on the bed.

“I hope you’re clothed!” Niall’s voice comes from the other side of the door making Harry snort.

“We’re not!” He calls back, but the door is opened anyway. “Wow, we could’ve been fucking right now”

“I’m not interested”

“I wouldn’t mind” Zayn raises a hand from his position and Harry pouts at him.

“I would!”

Niall rolls his eyes, “Any luck?”

Harry turns to him then, “Yes. She’s Mr. X’s daughter. Kendall Jenner. And is throwing a party tonight”

“Mr. X?” Zayn chuckles as he asks.

“The one you know, your supervisor, has many names, many identities, many forms. He’s not known for one name only, so we go by the name X until further notification” He turns to Harry then, “Don’t even try to convince me Zayn didn’t tell you that. I can tell” He offers a smile, closing the door behind him when he exits.

“Well …” Harry sighs, “I guess we’re going to a party” He looks down at Zayn who smiles and shrugs.

~*~

“You look very handsome in a suit” Harry smiles as he adjusts Zayn’s lapels.

“Well, you’d have seen me in one most of the times at my workplace, but you never show up” Zayn mumbles in annoyance.

“I’m sorry” Harry whispers, sliding his hands up to stroke Zayn’s face, “I was busy doing this” He glances around him. Zayn sighs and looks away, and Harry kisses his forehead softly.

“Harry” Niall calls him and he presses a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips, whispering ‘I’ll be right back’ before he walks towards Niall. Louis sees him then, dragging his gaze over his body before meeting his eyes, and Zayn knows already that he’s saying something rude next.

“Thought you’d be wearing a dress”

“While I don’t think that clothes should define my gender, and that probably it might look good on me, I just don’t prefer wearing it. It doesn’t quite meet my taste” Zayn shrugs, and Louis hums once, turning to Liam as he joins them outside the room, and Zayn turns his head away.

Niall pulls Harry into his room, giving him a disguise mask. “Make Zayn wear this. If Kendall knows him and wanted to have him killed, then appearing at the party won’t be of his benefit at all” Harry nods, taking the mask from him, “And since we’re speaking of it, I’m positive one hundred percent that she knows you’re coming, meaning that she’s leading you right into her trap”

“If she only knows me and Zayn, then there’s nothing to worry about” Harry replies, “I’ll handle her” Niall gives him a long stare before nodding and patting his arm, leaving the room next.

~*~

“Done?” Liam asks and Niall nods.

“They should regain conscious in five hours. If we’re not done by then, I’ll make we have extra time, though I doubt we’ll need that much time” He searches their pockets for their invitations and hands them to Liam, “Be thankful they don’t recognize the faces since we picked them randomly”

“And you’re sure that they’re not of value?” Louis nods at the three bodies inside the car.

“Positive” Niall nods as Liam gives each an invitation. “Make sure to go separate” He turns to Harry, “Zayn too. We don’t need anyone suspecting that we’re related to you” Harry nods and leans back on the car as Liam goes first. Each is arriving in a separate car as well, and Louis goes next. “Off you go” Niall tells him and he turns to Niall.

“If anything is to happen-”

“To Zayn, you’ll kill us all, got it” Niall finishes for him, motioning with his hands for him to go, and he turns to look at Zayn, looking weird in his disguise mask, but he still smiles at him, his irises are enough for Harry to stare at and still get lost in, and Zayn smiles back.

“Be safe, my love” He whispers, leaning forward to kiss the top of his head before he’s walking away, and Niall shouts as him to not look behind him.

Zayn waits until Niall tells him to go as well, and he goes. He’s not sure if Niall is going to stay there or not, but he still glances worriedly at him before getting into his own car.

The place isn’t that big, but it sure is fancy, and Zayn can see that there are many people of different nationalities along with the Japanese ones. He reaches the bar and debates himself whether he should drink or not when he hears a familiar voice asking for a drink. He doesn’t turn around though, just smiles softly at his hands before he orders a drink as well. His eyes catch a lady in a red floral kimono and he takes a sip of his drink.

“Do you think I’ll look good in a kimono?”

“I think if you wore a short qipao, I’ll die”

Zayn laughs, stirring the drink in his hand, “A qipao isn’t Japanese, it’s Chinese. And that wasn’t even my question”

“Still” Harry replies, gulping the rest of his drink, “You know you look good in anything” He places the glass back and walks away, and Zayn already misses his presence. “You still have a tiny microphone inside your suit if anything happens” Harry’s voice fills his ears again, “And you should be able to hear me through your earrings. I’m always watching you, you’re safe” He whispers again, and Zayn watches his reflection in the glass fading away.

 _“Spotted”_ Liam speaks up, _“On top of the stairs”_ Zayn whips his head towards the stairs and hears Liam’s chuckling. _“Zayn, love, you shouldn’t be reacting. She won’t recognize you, but don’t draw attention to yourself”_

Zayn blinks and turns his head forwards again, “Sorry” He whispers, frowning as he glances around him carefully, he can’t see Liam though, and he doesn’t know how he found him and Kendall at the same time. He hopes he didn’t draw attention to himself like Liam told him.

 _“I don’t think her attention is gonna be on you anyway”_ Niall tells him and Zayn frowns. Apparently, he’s here too. He doesn’t say much more than that and he searches the room again, looking at Kendall on top of the stairs, leaning on the railing, and he follows her gaze to land on Harry, a deeper frown appearing on his face.

“Would it be wise to just … Go to her? I mean-”

 _“Isn’t that the goal?”_ Louis replies to him.

“But she’s-”

 _“Relax, babe”_ Liam comforts him, _“We got everything covered”_ Zayn sighs, keeping his eyes at Harry, watching him take another drink he’s offered with a note, looking up afterwards to a smirking Kendall, and Zayn is worried. _“Just charm her into bed, you’re always good with the ladies”_ Liam tells Harry and Zayn furrows his brows. Harry drinks his glass slowly, keeping an intense eye contact with Kendall before he’s turning and looking at him. Zayn raises his brows in question to which he receives a small shake of his head as he places the glass down.

 _“Niall”_ Harry speaks up.

_“Got’cha”_

Zayn hears a faint click and he blinks as he watches Harry walking towards the stairs. Kendall’s smirk grows and she turns inside, accompanied by two men in black attire, and Zayn dumps his drink, following Harry there too when a body blocks him. It’s Liam when he looks up, and he’s smiling at him.

“Now, now … Let’s not get reckless”

“What did you mean by ‘Charm her into bed and that he’s always good with the ladies’?”

“That it’s what he does” Liam replies calmly and Zayn raises his brows again, eyes widening. “He’s got you disconnected by the way, that’s why you can’t communicate with him”

“He doesn’t want to be heard, huh?” Zayn crosses his arms over his chest.

“Mingle. You won’t be able to go past the stairs anyway. There is heavy security up there. Harry is a pro, he knows what he’s doing. Relax” Zayn stares at him for a moment, glancing over him to try see where his own ear-set is hidden. “Ah-ah” Liam warns him with a smirk, “Might want to try better in a more private place” Zayn gives him a disgusted look before he turns to walk away. He looks for Niall, seeing that he’s here, he might be of help since he’s the one always taking care of the technical stuff. He’s able to spot him after a while, hurrying to his side on the sofa.

“No” Niall says and he furrows his brows.

“What?”

“I know what you’re going to ask, and my answer is no. Harry obviously made his request for a reason, and in all honesty, I don’t give two fucks about your jealousy. Solve your problems later, right now, all we care about is the mission”

“The mission? That I’m going to blow soon”

“Go ahead. Get yourself killed” Niall takes a sip of his drink, not even glancing his way. “You arrived alone, remember? You’re not connected to any of us, and you lack basic training skills. You’ll be dead in the next minute you decide on doing anything rash”

“Fine” Zayn spits out, standing up again and heading to the bathroom. He stares at his reflection in the mirror for a minute, seeing that ugly disguise he’s put on for the sake of his protection, and he waits until the bathroom is empty, locking the door quickly and taking the mask off. He washes his face to get rid of anything remaining and messes his hair to not look like it was the moment he walked inside. He takes off his jacket, throwing it in the trash bin following his mask and he takes off his earrings next, dumping them in the bin as well. He hates them all, Harry included, and he curses at the items in the bin before he’s coming out, heading to another direction that he hopes the rest of Harry’s team won’t notice him. He might be hoping for the impossible though.

He looks up at the top of the stairs again, and there’s one of the men that looks like the same two who accompanied Kendall inside looking at him. He is about to look away when he recognizes the type of look he’s receiving, and an idea hits him. He blinks at the guy, dragging his gaze slowly downwards and leaning back on the wall. He looks up again behind his lashes with a bite of his lips, and he sees the man sniggering and shaking his head as he turns away, straightening his stand, and Zayn snorts with a roll of his eyes, wiggling his brows once at the guy when he looks at him again before he’s turning and walking away.

 _Two can play this game_.

He keeps his eyes glancing at the crowd, seeing the different patterns of clothes each is wearing, and admiring some of them.

“What’s your name?”

Zayn doesn’t turn, just smiles as he keeps his eyes on the crowd. “Why does it matter?”

“It matters a lot”

“If you were interested in my name, that wouldn’t have gotten you all the way down here”

“Worth the risk”

“Really?” Zayn turns to him then, and the guy smirks at him, “Cause it only seems like you’re on a break”

“Why does it matter?” He repeats Zayn’s question and Zayn huffs a laugh.

“Alright”

“Alright?” The man cocks an eyebrow.

“Like I said. If you were interested in only my name, that wouldn’t have gotten you all the way down here”

“Fair enough” The man nods his head towards the stairs, “Wanna take this to a quieter place?”

Zayn smirks, “Lead the way”

He sees Liam narrowing his eyes at him across the room from the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t’ acknowledge it that much, just keeps following the man upstairs. The other guy standing there doesn’t say anything when they pass, and Zayn sees too many rooms to know which one of them Harry is in. The guy comes to a stop at a door, sliding a cardkey to get them inside, and in a moment of totally irrational thinking as the guy closes the door behind him, Zayn grabs the closest hard item, a heavy vase, and throws it at his head. The man stumbles backwards, shocked a bit, and Zayn’s eyes widen as he sees the blood rushing down on his face, and he whispers an apology as he walks backwards. The man slides down the door and Zayn quickly grabs the gun he can spot linked to his belt, pointing at him for a few seconds before cursing and closing his eyes, taking a sharp breath in, and he hits him on the back of his head instead. The man falls to the ground unconscious, and Zayn blinks at him hesitantly as he approaches his body to check his pulse, and he doesn’t know if the guy is gonna make it alive, but he still is at the moment, and Zayn hurries to replace his clothes with the guy’s, leaving the gun there as he washes his hands to get rid of the blood on them, breathing shakily as he steps past his body to get out of the room. He can’t believe he just did that.

He doesn’t know exactly where he’s headed since all the rooms require access with cardkeys, and as he takes a turn, there’s someone approaching, similar to all those men he’d seen so far, so he steps back, takes another turn instead, and he still hears the voices approaching, so he tries his luck with one of the rooms with his cardkey, the light turning green on the device, and he smiles, quickly getting inside and shutting the door behind him.

His eyes catch on the many monitors placed around, and then land on the person staring up at him, a sandwich hanging between his hands, his mouth opened, and he slowly puts the sandwich down.

“I was just …” He clears his throat, “You’re not going to tell on me, are you?”

Zayn opens his mouth for a second before quickly thinking about it. So he smiles instead. “I came for a quick glance” He motions at his sandwich and sits down on one of the chairs in front of the monitors. The guy looks at his back for a moment before Zayn hears the paper bag opening, and the man continues his little meal. Zayn honestly doesn’t know how they can be so reckless. He switches the views of some monitors until he gets what he wants. He sees Harry with Kendall and he turns to the guy for a second. “Does this provide sound too?”

“Yeah” The man says around a mouthful of food, and Zayn pulls a face before getting back to the monitor. There’s a headset there, not connected, and Zayn connects it, turning the volume up as he places it on his head.

“Thanks, man” The man gives him a thumbs up.

 _“Funny you’re noticing me now”_ Kendall starts, _“You were always so … Busy, with your boyfriend. Thought he’d show up by the way”_ She glances around, _“Surprised you left him behind again”_

Again. That bitch knew he was left behind before?

Harry shrugs, _“I’m in no need for snags”_ He pauses, _“I’m surprised it took you that long for you to take action”_

Zayn gapes at the screen, “You son of a bitch!” He whispers.

She sniggers, _“I’m a well-organized person. I don’t do half-assed jobs. I’m well trained. To get what I want perfectly, I have to study the environment I’m facing”_

_“And what is it that you want?”_

She smirks, _“I believe we can get to a more private room”_ She spreads her arm, leading him to another corridor, and Zayn switches his view again to see her sliding her cardkey into one of the rooms, he squints his eyes to see the number. She turns around with the same smirk and Zayn looks at Harry who’s dragging his gaze over his body, pulling a disgusted face at the screen.

 _“I like to appreciate my view”_ Harry shrugs and she laughs, both getting inside the room alone, and Zayn tries to get his view inside the room and fails. So he turns to the guy again.

“Um … For protection usage, what’s the room 1-0-6 camera code?”

The guy turns to him and stops chewing. “The room doesn’t have a camera code …” He narrows his eyes at him, and Zayn stands up from his chair.

“Get back to your sandwiches” He motions at his food as he gets out.

“Dude …” The man calls after him and he turns, “What’s your name?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Oh …” He stands up, pulling a gun from his pants, and Zayn freezes. “It matters a lot”

~*~

“My father wants you dead” She says as she walks up to him, “You and your little team. The whole organization actually” She smirks, “He doesn’t know you by name and face though. You should be grateful”

Harry cocks an eyebrow with a tilt of his head, “And what do you want?”

“You. As simple as that” She shrugs, hands tracing his jacket lapels. “Think about it. He doesn’t know your identities” She looks up at his eyes, “Yet …”

“I find it hard to believe that he doesn’t” He narrows his eyes slightly.

“I told you before” She pushes his jacket off his shoulders, “I’m a pro. I have my own team”

“To do what exactly?”

She smiles at him as she turns to take his jacket off completely, “Aren’t you the dumbest?”

“Flattered”

She comes to stand in front of him again, “Don’t play with me” She whispers sternly, “I know you’re buying time for your teammates to hear my words”

“And you’re still saying them” He replies with a low tone.

“Proving my goodwill then” She smiles again, “It won’t be long enough before my father finds out about you, and when he does …” She huffs a laugh, “Trust me, you won’t be alive afterwards”

“Doubting my skills already?”

“Your skills are trash. You believed that house was his personal residence”

Harry furrows his brows, “You lead us there …”

“No, for god’s sake no. But can you blame me for taking advantage of your stupidity?” She starts unbuttoning his shirt.

_Shit. If it wasn’t Mr. X’s house, then who has Zayn’s photos?_

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“You can work for me. Save yourself. I’m positive you don’t even care about your team”

“Like you don’t care about yours”

“Only the special ones”

“How many of them have you killed? That’s not professional. They’ll leave you”

“I kill them before they do” Harry gets a flashback to what he heard inside that house once.

“The incident at the market …” He mumbles and she smirks. “Which one?”

“You’d die to know, wouldn’t you? Well, baby, you have to switch your side first”

“To be your dog?”

“You’re already someone else’s dog” She finishes unbuttoning his shirt and starts to unbuckle his belt. “At least with me, you won’t need to fear for someone else coming after you”

“For how long have you been obsessed over me?”

“For far too long. Impressed yet, baby? I always get what I want. And what I want right now, is you” She pulls the belt out sharply, using her other hand to slide a finger across her bottom lip then slides it just below Harry’s own lips. She smirks up at him, and she’s about to lean in when someone knocks on the door making her huff in annoyance, stepping back and going to open it. Harry glances at his jacket next to his legs where his hidden microphone is, and is startled by her laugh as she opens the door wider. “Well, well, well … Looks like today is my lucky day!” She turns to him as two men carry someone with a cover on his head, seating him into one of the chairs and tying him up tightly. “Look what we’ve got here” She grins, “A huge surprise” She walks to her dresser, opening a drawer, and getting a gun out. “You can go now” She tells her men, “And when I ask for no disturbance next time, I suggest you take my words seriously. If it wasn’t for this gift over here, both of you would have been lying on the ground with a pool of blood around you” She nudges the gun towards the door, “Out” She turns to Harry again, “Now … Interested to seal our deal?”

Harry furrows his brows as she smirks, pulling the cover off the person’s head, and Harry’s eyes widen. She removes the cloth from his mouth and he glares at Harry once he sees him.

“You’re a disgusting, ugly, worthless piece of shit!” Zayn shouts at him and Kendall presses the gun to the side of his head making him turn his glare on her.

“Hello Zayn” She smiles down at him.

“Fuck you” He replies with disgust.

“Oh, don’t worry. Your boyfriend was going to” She pauses, “You know … I was planning to kill you, but I’ll do that after you watch us fuck. It’s a nice thing I get to change the roles for once, yeah?” She steps back, throwing the gun on the bed and approaches Harry again, who is still in shock, but manages to control his face expressions when she turns to him. Zayn is here, wearing a suit that belongs to one of Kendall’s men, without his mask, tied to a chair, and Harry needs to think rapidly. She places her hands over his chest and smiles, “Now … Where were we?”

He really hopes Zayn won’t hate him for this. Or at least gives him time to explain.

“Just about to get started” Harry plasters a smirk on his face, grabbing her hair with one hand and bearing her neck for him. He is sure Zayn is gaping at him, and he doesn’t want him to ever see this again, but it’s a critical situation.

“Ugh! Yes!” She moans, “I like it rough! Ah!” She falls to the ground and Harry spits the mini shot out. He holds her body before she falls to the ground and places her down gently and crouches down to grab the empty bottle showing it to Zayn.

“First, before you make any assumptions, this is a drug to make her sleep for a while, and yes, I had to bite her neck for that, and that’s the only reason I did it” Zayn still glares at him, “I’m not a vampire as well, she didn’t die of-” Zayn scoffs at his attempt to light up the mood. “Alright. Let’s just get you out of your restraints …” He stands up, going behind him to untie his hands and body, and once Zayn’s hands are free, he comes to crouch in front of him to untie his legs. A sharp slap makes contact with the side of his head.

“And you fucking wanted to marry me!” Harry takes a deep breath and turns to Zayn again only to be slapped across the face once more. “You’re utterly pathetic!”

Harry nods silently, turning to Zayn and already expecting another slap but it doesn’t come, so he hopes he can speak now. “I swear I didn’t do anything with her”

Zayn raises his brows, “You’re a big fat liar”

Harry can see where Zayn gaze falls and he sighs, “She swiped her finger across her own lip then swiped it underneath mine. I didn’t kiss her”

“Right. And you want me to believe you?” Zayn crosses his arms over his chest.

“She’s fucking lying on the ground unconscious!” Harry whisper shouts, motioning to her body.

“Well, she’s not dead”

“I need her alive for important information”

“Right” Zayn drags the word, “Because her being alive is much more important than me being alive”

“You’re not dead!”

“Yet!”

“Zayn!” Harry whisper shouts again, “Keep your voice down! I don’t want her men coming in and finding this!” He motions towards her body again. “You being alive is the most important thing to me, you know that! It’s why I’m doing this whole bullshit!”

“You don’t have to lie to me. I heard your conversation”

Harry furrows his brows, “What?!”

“I was in the control room”

“You were …” Harry takes another deep breath, “Perfect … How on earth did you do that?!”

“Flirting gets you everywhere” Zayn sneers at him.

Harry closes his eyes for a moment to not think about it, forcing his mind to think about their current situation instead. “Alright” He reopens his eyes, “Let’s talk about this later” He stands up, pulling Zayn to his feet, “You need to get out of here before she gains her conscious”

“So she’s still more important than me?!” Zayn raises his brows at him.

“Zayn-”

“I hate you!” He pulls his arm out of Harry’s hold, “Don’t touch me again!”

“Fine” Harry raises his hands in surrender, he’ll talk to Zayn later. “There’s a bathroom window that can get you out of here and to the backyard. From there, you can contact with any member of my team”

Zayn looks at him in disbelief, “You’re really thinking of this”

“I can’t get you harmed-”

“Can’t get me harmed?” Zayn laughs bitterly at him, “You fucking disconnected on me! It was more important to you that I don’t hear your filthy affair than checking on my own life”

“Harry furrows his brows, “What?! No!”

“Save it. I’m a fucking snag anyway so it doesn’t matter, right?” The crease between Harry’s brows deepens, “Just …” He shakes his head as he walks towards the bathroom, “Stop chasing after me if that’s what I am to you”

“Zayn!”

“I’m going to burn my skin” He mumbles, entering the bathroom and putting down the toilet seat so he can climb on it.

Harry panics, grabbing Zayn to stop him, and he pulls him backwards until his back hits the wall. “Alright, no. Timeout” He takes a deep breath as he looks up to meet Zayn eyes, “Listen, I love you, I would never hurt you, physically or emotionally, and I’m sorry you had to see this, but that’s just an act I have to play to get the information we want-”

“I don’t trust your words anymore” Zayn cuts him off.

Harry sinks to his knees in front of him, “I have broken my words to you twice so far, lied to you about my job, and I know there’s no going back but … Baby, please, I love you, I just didn’t want to hurt you-”

“I could’ve been dead and you wouldn’t even know it!” Zayn raises his voice. “Everyone is out there hurting me including yourself!”

“Everyone who dared to lay a hand on you is now dead”

“Louis is still alive”

Harry blinks at him, “He’s one of my teammates, I can’t have him killed”

“Right. Because his life is worth more than mine”

Harry stares at him, at how he’s fighting back the tears in his eyes, staying strong because he doesn’t want to break in front of the person who broke him apart, and it’s like someone is constantly stabbing his heart with each flutter of Zayn’s lashes to know he caused this to him. “No one is worth more than you to me, and if you don’t believe me, then I ask for one last chance to prove myself to you” Zayn shakes his head and turns it away, “I’ll do anything you want me to”

Harry hates the look in Zayn’s eyes when he turns to look down at him again, empty, set on something, the type of look that doesn’t settle well in his stomach.

“You need her alive for your mission, right?”

“Yes …” Harry replies slowly.

“Then kill her”

Harry blinks up at him a couple of times, “Zayn-”

“If she’s not more important than I am then kill her”

“She’s important because she gets us to who wants you dead”

Zayn blinks at him, “That, or I go with no return”

Harry presses his lips together as he exhales and nods. “Alright. Fine. As you wish” He stands up again, turning and exiting the bathroom. There’s a gun still placed on the bed and he grabs it, aiming it at Kendall’s body on the floor.

“Wait!” He pauses and looks at Zayn, “For how long will the drug keep her asleep?”

“Few more minutes perhaps”

Zayn glances between her and the gun in Harry’s hand, and Harry can see his eyes blinking rapidly, gulping audibly and biting down on his bottom lip. Harry just wants to hold him and shield him away from all this mess.

“Tie her up to the same chair I was on” Harry gives him a confused look. “She wanted to make me watch as you two fuck-”

“It never reaches sex”

“Right. Foreplay” Zayn narrows his eyes at him, a sarcastic tone in his voice and Harry sighs.

“Usually, it’s only words. I don’t have to do anything”

“Oh? So you watch as they masturbate for you?” He raises his brows.

“Zayn-”

“Just forget it” He cuts him off, “You said to do as I say, so just tie her up to that chair!”

“Alright, alright” Harry hurries to get her off the ground and ties her to the chair Zayn motions at. He puts a cloth in her mouth just in case she wakes up before Zayn does whatever he wants to do, though he thinks he has an idea of what Zayn wants to do. Zayn walks backwards into the bathroom and Harry stands there for a moment until Zayn comes back. Kendall is slowly regaining her conscious, and he glances at her for a moment before turning to Zayn. “So …” He spreads his arms, “What position do you want me at?” Zayn frowns, a deep one as he looks at Kendall then at Harry. He’s unsure, like he’s looking at him for help and not at the same time, but Harry smiles at him for comfort. “Your way, baby. I’ll do anything you want, remember?”

“Just … Sit on the bed”

“Clothes?”

“Keep’em”

Kendall furrows her brows as she looks at them, trying to fight against her constraints and failing, voice muffled by the cloth in her mouth.

“Which way I’m supposed to be sitting? Facing her-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Zayn throws the bottle of lotion at him.

“Just thought you wanted to be the one facing her” He mumbles, “You know, usually, for a position to tease-”

“Shut up” Zayn tells him and he presses his lips shut. He watches him getting his pants down, fumbling with them a few times which makes him more irritated, and Harry tries to offer help but Zayn glares back at him so he stays seated where he is. He can see Zayn taking shaky breaths, mumbling curse words over and over under his breath as he gathers himself. He finally sits on his lap, and Harry reaches carefully to hold his sides, offering an assuring smile.

“I’m just trying to get you comfortable, baby” He whispers to him, but again, Zayn just glares at him, picking the bottle next to them and shoving it at his face.

“Just work”

“You’re tense”

“I don’t care!”

“Well I do” Harry argues quietly, “If I even get a finger inside of you while you’re like this, there’s a high chance your tissues would be torn apart, and there’s no way in hell I’m hurting you”

Zayn glares at him, eyes twitching, “Just do what I tell you to”

Harry cups his face, surprised that Zayn isn’t pushing him away, and he smiles, “Then you need to relax for a bit, alright?” He whispers, “Just look at me and block everything else around us. I don’t want to cause you hurt instead of pleasure” Zayn shuts his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and nodding. “Do you want me to take control?” Zayn shakes his head, “Alright. You can do whatever you want to me” Zayn opens his eyes slowly to look at him, “It’s just you and me, yeah?” Zayn takes in another shaky breath, and Harry grabs the end of his shirt to get rid of Kendall’s lipstick. “Is it gone?”

“Yeah …” Zayn frowns, voice quiet and cracking.

“Good” He pulls Zayn down for a kiss, makes sure to be as gentle as possible before sliding in his tongue. “Do I still taste like I do all the time?” He asks once he pulls back briefly.

Zayn blinks at him, hands still at his lap, “You taste like expensive champagne”

Harry shrugs, bringing Zayn in for another kiss, and he slides his hands to Zayn’s sides, rubbing his back beneath his shirt and sliding them down to his bare ass for a light squeeze that gets Zayn’s arms around his neck, and he thinks he’s got Zayn in the mood for a second before he hears a muffled scream and Zayn pulls away, placing his forehead on his shoulder as his hands slide to hold his opened shirt instead. There’s another muffled scream, and Zayn is tense again.

“Baby, you and me, remember?” He whispers in Zayn’s ear, placing a kiss beneath his ear, but it doesn’t stop Zayn from tensing, doesn’t loosen his grip on Harry’s shirt. Kendall moves too much on the chair that it starts squeaking against the floor, and it’s annoying, Harry would admit, but he thinks Zayn’s moans could be louder than that. If he relaxed at first that is. “Zayn-”

“Shoot her”

“Baby-”

“Shoot her!” Zayn repeats louder, raising his head and stares at him, still stopping his tears from falling, and Harry nods slowly, reaching for the gun blindly.

“Keep looking at me, alright? It’ll end in a second”

Zayn gulps and turns his head to the side where Kendall is still trying to get away. Harry sighs, keeping his eyes on Zayn as he pulls the trigger. The sound makes Zayn flinch in his lap, blinking once before his eyes go wide and his body stills.

Harry never wanted this, never wanted Zayn to get involved in any of this. He could’ve gotten more information from Kendall if Zayn wasn’t so stubborn, and it’s a fact that Harry is ready to do whatever for him. He’d rather die than hurt Zayn’s feelings, but right now, as he does what Zayn wants, he isn’t sure he did the right thing. Zayn isn’t ready for someone to die that close to him once more. There’s a bullet between Kendall’s eyes, blood dripping down her face, and Zayn stares at that, fingers shaking as he tries to raise his hand, and he places it over his heart making Harry drop the gun immediately and hug Zayn closer to him, laying him down on the bed to get his sight clean.

“Zayn, I want you to breath, love. For yourself, not even for me, please” Zayn’s gaze shifts to land on his face, and Harry smiles at him, “Baby, please calm down, you’re safe. No need to panic” Zayn closes his eyes, taking deep breaths. “We’re going to get out of here, okay?” He whispers, voice still laced with worry, and Zayn nods at him. He sits back up slowly with Zayn in his arms, “I’ll get you your clothes back, alright?” Zayn nods again and he slowly lets go of him, grabbing his clothes and helping Zayn into them. He takes the gun with him just in case, helping Zayn to climb through the bathroom window first then he follows him.

They manage to get a car and drive away. Zayn doesn’t speak a word during their ride until Harry parks in an empty area making him frown and turn to him.

“Why have you stopped?”

“We’re not returning back to the hotel, love. Our reservation is over. Plus, we can’t really stay at one place forever, it’s easier to track us down that way” Harry pulls his phone out, texting on it before he slides it back to his pocket and turns to Zayn, “I’ll need you to do one last thing” Zayn looks at him with uncertainty, “You see that pillar over there?” He points outside Zayn’s window and Zayn turns to look at it.

“Yes”

“I need you to go there and hide behind it”

Zayn furrows his brows, “What for?”

“There’s another car that’s coming here, when you see me getting outside this one, you run back to me, alright?”

Zayn stares at him for a moment before he’s climbing off the car. He reaches the giant pillar and stands behind it like Harry told him to. He glances back to see him out of the car, getting something from the trunk- no, he’s messing with something there before he closes it and climbs back inside. He sees another car approaching and he hides behind the pillar again. He tries to sneak a quick glance back, and he squints his eyes at the person coming out of the car. He can tell it’s Louis, getting in the passenger seat and closing the door behind him. They stay inside for a long while making Zayn suspicious, then he sees Harry coming out of the car. He steps forward from behind the pillar, and Harry is looking at him, nodding towards Louis’ car. He jogs back until he reaches the car, and Harry gets inside at the same time. He turns on the engine once more and drives a few meters away before parking again.

Zayn frowns at him, seeing him tapping at the wheel as they just sit there. He’s looking ahead, and Zayn knows he’s looking at the car with Louis inside.

“What’s going on?”

“You asked me if anyone’s life is worth more than yours, and I replied with no. I’ve lost your trust, and I need to get it back” He leans back in his seat and Zayn shakes his head slightly in confusion.

A loud noise brings his attention forwards, and he whips his head to look ahead of him as well. A mix of red, orange, yellow, and black fills his vision.

Harry knows he can’t solve this with words alone, and it might be too much for Zayn already to handle more, but he keeps them there until the explosion dies down to little flames.

“Do you want to check on the body?”

Zayn opens his door, leaning forwards as he pukes, and Harry turns to him, smoothing a hand down his back.

~*~

Niall sees them getting inside the house, Harry first then Zayn following, looking like he’d gone to hell and back.

“Where’s Louis?” He asks, and Harry whispers something in Zayn’s ear that gets him going to one of the rooms. “He told us he’ll be meeting with you after you texted him”

Harry shrugs, “I left with Zayn, I don’t know what he did”

Niall grabs his arm when he passes next to him, “What did you do to Louis that got Zayn looking like that?”

“Gave him what he deserves” He turns his face to Niall.

“You fucking asshole” Niall whispers.

“And Kendall?” Liam asks from where he’s seated on a chair.

“Dead” Harry replies, still looking at Niall before he turns to Liam, pulling his arm off. “Which is a fate that’s going to land on anyone that tries to harm Zayn one more time”

He doesn’t wait for their reply, walking towards the room Zayn walked into a few moments ago and closing the door behind him. Zayn is taking a shower, and he leans his back against the door, hearing the water running along with Zayn’s broken muffled sobs. He closes his eyes, staying there for another minute before he grabs fresh clothes himself and heads out of the door, borrowing the other bathroom.

When he returns, Zayn is under the comforter, not facing him, and he climbs next to him on the bed. He isn’t asleep though, he can still hear his quiet snivel, and he doesn’t know if he can turn to him and cuddle with him until he’s finally asleep.

“I didn’t want this” Zayn speaks up, voice cracking, “I don’t want this” He speaks louder. “I don’t want this!” He starts blubbering, visibly shaking as he repeats the same words over and over again, and it breaks Harry’s heart piece by piece with every time he says it, and he stays there for a moment until he can’t take it anymore, reaching to Zayn’s side to hug him from behind, and Zayn doesn’t push him away, just keeps crying as he buries his face more into the pillows. It’s how Harry sleeps, with Zayn’s cries echoing through his nightmares.

~*~

Zayn’s sleep is undisturbed unlike what Harry thought, but he’s not protesting. Zayn is most peaceful when he sleeps, and it’s something to take him away from all the mess they’re in. He traces a light finger over his cheek, watching his eyelashes flutter and a small smile plays on his lips making Harry smile as well. He doesn’t know what Zayn is dreaming of, but at least it’s not a nightmare, and he would take this as a good sign. Zayn’s hand is resting next to his head on the pillow, and Harry shifts slightly so he’s half hovering above him, slowly fitting his hand into Zayn’s, and his smile stretches wider when Zayn’s hand close lightly on his. He presses a soft kiss to his cheek, trailing his lips to the corners of Zayn’s mouth, and Zayn moves his head a bit, so he presses a light kiss on his lips as well, feeling a faint pressure against his lips and grinning afterwards. Zayn’s eyes flutter open and he stares at Harry for a moment before his smile falls and he turns his head away causing Harry’s smile to fall as well.

“Who were you dreaming of?” He strokes Zayn’s hand with his thumb, forcing his gaze to stay there. Too afraid that he was not the one in Zayn’s dream.

“You” Zayn replies, “With longer hair”

“My appearance might have changed, but my love for you hasn’t. If it did, then it’s because it grows everyday” It hurts to know what Zayn means, when he had his hair long, before he had to cut it off for his missions. Zayn stays silent though, so he asks, “And what were we doing?”

“We were at home” Harry turns his gaze to Zayn’s face, a sad expression tainting it. “We were on our bed, and you had the light cover over our heads … It was morning, and the curtains were open. The sun was hitting your skin, a faint light that passes through the cover … And we were kissing” Zayn turns to him then, and Harry smiles softly at him.

“I never knew you dream about me”

“Don’t you?”

Harry grins at him, “All the time”

“What do you dream of?”

“There’s one that repetitively comes to me … It’s always a white room, the walls, the furniture, everything, and we’re usually on the bed, and you’re in that white lacy romper” Zayn laughs shortly, “It’s always a reminder of home … With you … You’d always smile at me and tell me that you’re waiting for me” Or maybe it’s always white because it’s a reminder that Harry wants to marry him.

“It’s a fact” Harry smiles and leans down to kiss him softly. Zayn takes a deep breath when they pull apart and turns his head towards their intertwined hands. “How did it feel? The first time when you killed someone?”

Harry shrugs, “It was either that or you die” Zayn turns to him again with a frown. “I always thought that if I did it faster, then it means I come home to you sooner. And the better I get, the less injuries I have, the less suspicious you become. I didn’t much think of it. It’s like … They’re bad people anyway, so I’m doing the world a favor”

“I don’t know if she was a bad person. I was just being selfish and jealous”

“She wanted you dead. Think of it as self-defense. Besides, you didn’t kill anyone, I was the one who did everything”

“I ordered you to do it” Zayn furrows his brows. “It makes me part of it”

“And I could have not done it, but I chose to. It’s not your fault” Zayn stares at his eyes for a moment.

“Then I’m burdening you” He says quietly.

“Don’t ever say that again”

“I know I do, you don’t have to lie to me”

“Even if you do then I don’t mind”

“It doesn’t work that way …” He sighs, turning his gaze to the ceiling, “I’m the black chapter in your life”

“You’re everything good in my life” Harry corrects. Zayn frowns deeper and tilts his head down again to look at him. Harry smiles, “I love you. That’s never changing” He brings their intertwined hands in front of Zayn’s face, “You have my heart locked, remember? I can’t have it back even if I tried”

“You have the key”

“I think my hand is a bit too big to get inside” Zayn stares at him for a second before he’s laughing and shaking his head. He slips his hand away to cup Harry’s face and bring him down for another kiss.

“It wasn’t in a very good care though”

“I have to disagree on that” Harry mumbles against his lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

“I’ve constantly doubted you” Zayn pulls away to look in his eyes, “If it hurts me to think of it, then it hurts you too, and I know it won’t solve things but … I’m sorry” He whispers, an apologetic expression on his face, and Harry shakes his head with a smile.

“I never blamed you”

Zayn’s hand trails down to his chest over his heart and he presses lightly at that spot. Harry smiles wider at him, leaning in for another kiss, feeling Zayn’s other hand stroking the side of his face, a finger sneaking to his dimple, and Harry pulls back, smiling down at him, watching Zayn’s smile grows until he’s giggling, and he pulls him closer for a deeper kiss.

“Can I make one last request?” Zayn asks as he pulls back.

“Anything, baby”

“If I ever asked you to kill someone else, please hit me on the head”

Harry laughs, “I told you before, love, you don’t have to tell me what you want for me to know what you want” Zayn frowns at him, and as much as grumpy Zayn is adorable, he still favors his smile on top of all, so he leans down to kiss his lips again. “And I promise, you won’t ever have to witness that again” He pauses, “Real promise this time … I have only one shot left, and I’m not gonna waste it”

“Yeah …” Zayn replies quietly, a question in his eyes that Harry hates to see, so he tries for a smile before he leans in again to kiss him softly, a hope in his mind that Zayn would believe him, and a tug at his heart for Zayn not to leave him.

~*~

Niall is sipping on his morning coffee quietly as he sits on one of the chairs in the living room while Liam is taking the stool across from him in the kitchen.

“Surprised to know you haven’t solved your problems sexually” Niall isn’t smiling, and he’s not teasing him either, but Harry frowns at him as he takes a seat on the couch across from him.

“We don’t solve our problems sexually”

Niall hums, “Would we have a meeting without your annoying PDA then?” Harry doesn’t reply to that, just exhales as he stares back at him, but Zayn seems uncomfortable as he sits next to him, a bit far, and Harry hopes he’s not thinking about something else as he glances at him. “Cowell doesn’t seem to be upset about Louis’ death” Harry shoots Niall a warning glare but the latter seems completely unbothered. “It’s a fact that our team is minus one now. You have to live with the decisions you make” Niall is still staring at him, but he knows that his words aren’t directed at him. He feels Zayn’s shifting as he inhales deeply and presses his lips together. Tucking a leg under his thigh as he turns his head away, fingers reaching for the loose thread on the couch. “In all honesty … I believe Cowell doesn’t give a fuck about any of us, so I hardly doubt he made you pass because he likes you more or hates Louis less”

“We are not that close. It’s just a job” Harry reminds him, “Not the team, not Cowell, not the whole organization, we’re just doing it for the country”

Liam snorts from behind him, “No one is doing it for the country”

“Louis was still a valuable agent. A skilled one. I’m one hundred percent on the theory that he’s tolerating this for a much bigger value”

“He just wants his mission done. Whoever dies in the process doesn’t matter”

Liam laughs from behind him again, “No, dumbass, he just wants a piece of cake like everyone, and who would say no to the pretty boy”

Zayn turns to Liam first, and Niall is still staring at Harry, watching his actions, but he doesn’t care, he would do anything for Zayn. So he turns to him first, seeing the blank expression on his face, then to Liam, seeing the smirk on his face as he stares back at Zayn before shrugging as he turns to Harry, raising his coffee mug to his lips again.

“It’s not a joke, Harry” Niall speaks up and it gets Zayn out of his trance. Harry extends an arm over the couch and Zayn leans in until he’s cuddled to his side, and he presses a lingering kiss on the top of his head, bending his arm to brush his fingers through Zayn’s hair. “Your boyfriend is deeply involved”

“You’re just assuming this because he knew a couple of people-”

“A couple of people who one of them is our main target” Liam interrupts him.

“No” Niall shakes his head, leaning back in his chair, “I don’t think he’s our main target” Harry furrows his brows at him, “If Kendall knows about us but not Zayn then Mr. X doesn’t know about us but knows about Zayn. Think about it ... Cowell has a hand in this"

”You’re doubting Cowell?” Harry narrows his eyes at him.

“I’m just making possible theories” Niall replies and turns his gaze to Zayn, “Let’s start from the very beginning, your disappearing boyfriend” Zayn frowns at him, and Harry squeezes his hand lightly for assurance, “People don’t normally disappear from the database, even when they’re dead, so … Do you remember how he looks like? Perhaps a photo of him? It would help us greatly”

“This is just a theory” Harry reminds him.

“Well …” Niall turns his gaze back on him, “You killed our only possible chance of knowing the truth, so unless you have anything else to say, we’re gonna carry on with our theory”

“And the main target is out of the country anyway” Liam speaks up, “We have no idea of his location now”

“I do” Zayn pulls away from him and Harry furrows his brows at him, “If it helps you …” He pulls out his phone, searching through his gallery, and Harry can see the photo before he hands his phone to Niall. It’s him and Adrian, inside a coffee shop, on Adrian’s birthday. He’s smiling to the camera while Zayn is kissing his cheek, and his brows furrow deeper. Zayn isn’t looking at him, still having that passive expression on his face as he replies to Niall’s earlier question. He doesn’t return to his side as Niall opens his laptop, so Harry turns his gaze away, keeps it on his hands instead fiddling in his lap.

“Well … If it isn’t our lucky day” Niall smiles as he turns the laptop towards them, “Zayn, meet your ex-boyfriend, Matt Henry Jackson. He lives in India”

“He hates India” Zayn frowns.

“Exactly. Which proves my theory true. He’s forced to live there for a reason, and it’s related to our mission” He closes the laptop and stands up, “Better start packing” He leaves the living room, and Liam finishes his coffee and leaves as well. Harry waits a beat before he asks.

“Why do you still keep that photo with you?”

“I answered your question before”

Harry turns to him, “You said you had questions. This …” He motions towards his phone, “This looks like a happy memory to me, like you’re trying to hold on or something, like you still have-” He cuts himself off, biting on his bottom lip as Zayn turns to him, and he can’t finish the sentence, doesn’t know if it’s true or not.

“Like I still have feelings for him?” Zayn finishes for him and Harry stays quiet as Zayn stands up. “I do”

Harry’s eyes go wide as Zayn turns and walks away, taking what’s left of his heart with him.

~*~

It’s not that hard to track down Adrian- or Matt, they’re not sure which is true yet, but it’s not what bothers Harry at all. Zayn has been distant ever since that conversation in the living room, and Harry can’t bring himself to break down the silence that have taken between them. It’s a long night for Harry, having to stare at the wall in front of him as Zayn sleeps facing the other side as well, thinking of what had gone wrong. Many things comes to his mind actually, and he can’t blame Zayn for any of them.

They’re not planning to stay if not needed, and Niall goes to find a car for rent so they can get it over with. Zayn wears an apricot orange Bell-sleeve stretch lace top and white skinnies, and high-heel white sneakers, and he looks more than good with his hair styled perfectly, and Harry wants to argue that maybe it’s not how he wants Zayn to meet his ex-boyfriend, not when they’re not on good terms and he isn’t sure if Zayn wants to show off or to look good for his ex. But Zayn looks at him when he feels him staring at him, a dare in his eyes maybe for Harry to speak up, but Harry can’t tell him what to wear or what to do, so he turns his head away instead, waits until Niall gets them the car so they can go.

Adrian- or Matt’s shock is present on his face when he opens the door, and his gaze stays on Harry for a second after glancing towards Niall and Liam before it falls on Zayn, and his confusion grows.

“Zayn?!”

“Hello to you too” Liam smiles at him, “We’d like a moment of your time, Mr. Jackson” He pushes him into the house, a gun in his hand, and Harry glances around him, taking a deep breath before he turns to check on Zayn. He doesn’t look bothered, so he follows Niall and Liam with Zayn closely behind. Liam searches around the house for any hidden devices as Niall sits on the couch with Zayn by his side, and Harry pushes Adrian to sit on the other couch across from them before sitting next to Zayn. Adrian turns to look at Zayn again for a long moment before he turns to Harry.

“Were you watching me the entire time? At the house?”

“See?” Niall tells him, “I’m always right” And Harry doesn’t reply to him, just keeps his gaze fixed on Adrian as Niall turns to him as well. “Don’t worry, we’re not here to kill you, not if you didn’t give us a reason to” Zayn frowns and turns to him, “Let’s make this short. Who ordered you to get in touch with Zayn?”

“No one” Adrian furrows his brows, glancing at Zayn, “I didn’t … I’m sorry”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here, under a fake ID, after suddenly disappearing when Zayn was dying”

Adrian gulps as he glances at Zayn again, “You’re alive …”

“And you’re not dead” Zayn replies, and it makes Harry glance at him to see his cold expression. Well, at least he’s not here for a reunion.

“Yet” Liam finishes with a smirk from where he’s inspecting a painting on the wall.

“Yet” Niall repeats with a smile.

“Look” Adrian starts, “I swear I have nothing to do with it”

“Relax” Niall holds out a hand, “We’re just here for a simple piece of information” Adrian looks between them then nods slowly. “Good” Niall smiles again, “Now, let’s try again, who told you to get in contact with Zayn?”

“No one” Adrian repeats, “We started the relationship normally, like anyone-”

“Then you left. Who told you to leave?”

“I don’t know” Adrian shakes his head, “They were just … People I haven’t seen before …”

Niall nods, pulling his phone out and showing it to Adrian. “Which of these two you know?”

Adrian squints his eyes at the phone before pointing at one, “She came to the house after …” He glances at Zayn, “I thought you died” He says quietly.

“What did she say to you?”

Adrian takes a deep breath, “That I can’t be here anymore, that there are people who would look after me once Zayn- You know … Die. And she gave me a new ID, a passport, saying that I can’t go to the cops or they’ll kill me, and I just-”

“Who would look after you?” Niall narrows his eyes at him.

“I don’t know! I was just thrown into a mess because I was just-” He bites down on his lip, shaking his head afterwards, “I didn’t know he was one of you”

Niall nods slowly and hums, “Perfect. That’s all we needed. Liam!” He calls, “You take it from here” He stands up and Harry furrows his brows.

“That’s it?”

“I got what I needed” He nods outside, “I’ll explain later”

Harry exhales sharply as he stands up as well, glancing at Zayn to make sure he’s also following them as Liam steps closer with the gun.

“Can we have a moment?” Zayn asks, and Harry turns to him, but Zayn wasn’t looking at him until now, “Alone?”

Harry doesn’t hesitate for his answer, “No”

Zayn blinks at him, “I wasn’t asking you”

Adrian glances away when Harry steps closer to Zayn, “I have made a promise to you that I don’t plan to ever break. I’m not leaving you out of my sight again” He whispers to him. It’s probably the longest discussion they’ve had since yesterday.

“Don’t worry, if anything, then I’m the one who’s breaking it”

“We’ll wait outside” Liam announces, turning towards the door with Niall and Harry stares at Zayn for a long moment before he turns to leave as well, heart clenching achingly with each step he takes.

The door is closed, and Adrian clears his throat before looking up at him, “So … You’re what? A member of the mafia or something?”

“What’s your real name?” Zayn asks instead.

“Adrian. Matt is the fake one they gave me”

“I’m not a member of the mafia” He replies to his earlier question, “But it’s good to know you’re suspecting me”

Adrian stares at him for a moment, “You’re still bitter about me leaving you?”

“No” Zayn shakes his head, “Not at all. I’m just …” He steps close and sits next to him on the couch, “I guess I needed to know how much of a coward you are”

“They threatened me!”

“So you would’ve stayed if they didn’t?” Adrian opens his mouth to speak but Zayn shakes his head again, “You walked away the moment you knew of my illness”

“But you’re fine” Adrian furrows his brows as he glances at his body, “And … Looking pretty as always”

“You know what? Harry was right” Zayn stands up again, “I guess I wanted to see the same image I have of you in my mind, but you’re just a fucking piece of shit”

“Wait!” Adrian grabs his hand, pulling him back to the couch, “Zayn, what we had was real, baby, please … You’re not going to let them kill me, are you?!”

“You left me to die once” Zayn replies, taking his hand back, “I’m not the type of person to assume the worst about people but you just … I can’t believe you’d use me to get yourself off the list” He shakes his head and stands up again.

“That’s not true-”

“Thank you though … If you hadn’t left me back then I would have never opened my eyes to see who’s really there for me, and … I’m sorry too if I’m leaving you while you need me the most”

“Zayn!”

“Farewell”

~*~

Niall has his laptop opened inside the car while Harry stands outside of it, fingers tapping nervously on the car as he leans backwards on it as he keeps glaring at the main door of the house. Liam is standing right next to it, ready to get in to finish the required job. According to Niall, Adrian isn’t lying, which is strongly suggesting that he shouldn’t be alive. Under any critical situation, Adrian would sell them out in a second for his own life, and they can’t risk that. It puts more pressure on Harry to know that someone like him is inside with the love of his life, and he has no idea what they’re doing, if Zayn is upset, if he’s hurt physically, if Adrian is able to mess with his mind.

“You’re more annoying than your PDA”

Harry sighs, closing his eyes for a second and tilting his head up. The weather is nice, and the sun is starting to go down the horizon, there’s a nice chill passing by, but it doesn’t ease up his nerves.

“Well, excuse me for caring for my boyfriend” Harry replies and opens his eyes.

“Doesn’t make you less annoying”

Harry huffs an irritated breath, and he reminds himself every second that he’s invading Zayn’s privacy by going inside again, so he doesn’t. Liam shifts and he sees the door opening. Zayn comes out and Liam slips back inside. It makes him stop his nervous tapping on the car, and he can hear Niall’s relieved sigh as he continues to work in peace. Zayn stands in front of him when he’s close, cupping his face and leaning in for a soft kiss, his heels are making him in Harry’s height for easier access, and Harry relaxes entirely once he does, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist to bring him closer.

“Thank you” Zayn whispers when he pulls back, hands and gaze sliding to Harry’s chest. “You asked me before if I still have feelings for Adrian and I said I do …” He smiles, “Sometimes, it’s not the right feelings you get towards someone. I don't have to necessarily have positive feelings towards him, and to be honest, I thought you would understand, trust me, have faith in my heart, but … I guess I might have pushed too far. In return, I should’ve had faith in you as well that you just wanted to protect me and … This, right now” He looks up at him, “Just proves to me that you still care, that you still love me”

“I’ll always love you” Harry whispers back, and it makes Zayn’s smile grows.

“Today, I’ve finally turned over the black page of my life”

“I’m happy for you” Harry smiles too, and Zayn grins, locking his arms behind his neck as he kisses him again and again.

“You’re lucky Liam hasn’t finished yet!” Niall yells at them from the car, and Zayn laughs against his lips.

~*~

Harry watches the footage from the market again as Niall types on his laptop.

“What am I supposed to be seeing?”

“Lots” Niall replies and Harry gives him an annoyed look. “Focus on how the pink-haired girl is shot”

“Someone was shooting from the other end, we discussed this before”

“Yeah, we didn’t know who she worked for then” Niall glances at him. “Repeat it again and watch it real close. The sniper you saw was aiming at her, not Zayn, and you already know that, but what you don’t know, is that his main target wasn’t Kate, he didn’t miss, it’s all a game” Harry furrows his brows as he replays the video, “The trick is, the shot was never real, the sniper hitting Flora didn’t really hit her. When she fell to the ground, it made an opening for the real sniper to take his shot and kill Kate. Conclusion, Kate was the real friend helping Zayn, Flora didn’t want him dead, but since she’s not Kendall’s but Adrian recognized her, she is the one related to Mr. X and wanted Zayn alive for a reason, still unknown, but wanted Kate out”

“So you’re saying that Kate also worked for someone who wants Zayn alive?”

“And Flora isn’t dead” Niall finishes and turns fully to him, “Flora knows Adrian is a shitty person who would sell anyone, and she knew he would sell them in an instant”

“So she only kept him alive to get to us since we have Zayn” Harry mumbles.

“She’s coming for us, and we’re waiting, fully prepared”

“Why though?” Harry furrows his brows deeper, “Why all of this is surrounding Zayn?”

Niall shrugs, “This is what we need to figure out”

~*~

Zayn zips his jacket up and watches Harry as he grabs a pistol, handing it to him once he turns, and he mentally grimaces.

“I don’t think it’d be a great idea for me to hold that” Harry frowns at him, “I might accidentally shoot you or myself” Zayn shakes his head.

“Alright” Harry nods, tucking the pistol around his waist and approaching Zayn, “You don’t have to worry anyway, I’ll be by your side all the time” He pauses as Niall raises a hand from the window, “Sorry you had to go through all of that” He turns his attention back on Zayn, who shakes his head again.

“I should be the one apologizing” He mumbles, taking a step closer so he wrap his hands around Harry’s waist and rests the side of his head on his chest. “You’re not ought to do anything yet you do it anyway. Because of me, you’re caught up in the middle of this shitty situation”

“Hey” Harry tilts his head up, “I’d fight the world for you”

Zayn smiles, “I don’t even know why they’re on to me” He sighs, glancing around, “Like … I don’t even own anything with a value”

“Your life is valuable”

“Harry, I’m serious” He turns back to Harry.

“Me too. Your life is too valuable to me”

Zayn blushes faintly and ducks his head back to rest on Harry’s chest. “You know what I mean” He mumbles, “I don’t know why they want from me” And Harry doesn’t too, so he brings a hand up to brush Zayn’s hair backwards, planting a lingering kiss on top of his head before he sees Niall turning to them from the window.

“We gotta roll” Niall tells him, “Liam is already out”

“C’mon” Harry whispers to Zayn, leading him into the basement.

Zayn stands next to Harry worriedly as the latter keeps his place next to the door, ear placed on it. There’s a device in his hands that shows a green dot, it’s not moving or making any sound, and once it turns red, Harry pulls him close and away from the door. He presses the only button on the device and looks towards the door with furrowed brows. Zayn opens his mouth to ask him about it but he raises a hand to his mouth and steps closer to the door. Zayn can hear a faint cracking sound then a loud thud. Harry quickly pushes the door open and motions for Zayn to stay closely behind. He gives Zayn the device, gun out and pointed forward, and Zayn doesn’t miss the cold look in Harry’s eyes as he shoots someone that Zayn can’t see, still behind him on the stairs.

“Ni?” Harry calls.

_“Liam got the west covered. The one that got inside the house has no reinforcements. They probably guessed that we won’t have anyone inside the house”_

“Does this buy us time?”

 _“Not really, but it’s to our advantage. I wouldn’t advise you to stay inside either since you killed their man. They know you’re inside”_ Harry nods at Zayn, moving towards the backdoor to head outside with Zayn right behind him. _“The location is not shown clearly because of the heavy trees in the area, so I can’t help you much once you go inside”_

“I’ll take the sniper mode then”

 _“Safer”_ Niall agrees, _“I’ll check with Liam”_

“Got it” Harry replies, taking a hiding place next to the house so he sees whoever approaches them from the forest. “Can you shoot a sniper?”

Zayn blinks at him, “I hope you’re not asking me”

Harry smiles, eyes focusing as he holds the sniper out, closing one of his eyes for a better aim. “Place the device I gave you on the ground. Keep your back to mine as you watch the green dot. If it turns red, you tell me, alright?”

“Yeah” Zayn turns, sitting on the ground and doing what Harry asked. “I’m the crappiest teammate you ever had, you can say it” It makes Harry chuckle.

“You’re the loveliest person I could have asked for to be in my life. I’m not exchanging that for a better teammate. Besides … We make a very good team” Zayn snorts at him.

Harry detects a movement behind the heavy branches, and he waits a second until he sees clearly, making sure it’s not a lost animal he’s wasting his bullets on. Once he makes sure it’s actually someone, a red light catching on his eyes before he shoots, ducking his head and turning to Zayn.

“The dot-” Zayn starts.

“I know, get up” He interrupts him, pulling Zayn to his feet, still with a bent body until they go around the house. He reloads his sniper as he hears a clicking sound again and he freezes, eyes wide in panic as he glances around him. “Shit” He turns to Zayn and curses again. “Into the house again, quick!” Zayn gives him a confused look but nods at him nonetheless. Harry puts a hand on his back until they’ve round a corner again, but he thinks he sees something being thrown in their direction as Harry pulls him back roughly, turning him and pressing him into his chest. He can hear him cursing again under his breath. “Keep your eyes closed” He whispers to him, “I’m right here next to you, alright?” He tells him and Zayn does what he’s told, feeling Harry’s body retreat from his own, but he can still hear the bullet shooting from the gun he’s holding and his boots making contact with the grass underneath them. But Harry’s gun isn’t the only sound he’s hearing shooting around, and he feels Harry pulling him again backwards, coughing in the process. “Run!” Harry shouts at him and he thinks it’s a signal to open his eyes, so he does, running alongside Harry until they’re merging into the tall branches around them.

Zayn doesn’t know if the sound of the bullets following them around are actually passing by, but he catches Harry from the corner of his eyes stopping for a second to look back and shoot once more. Zayn’s eyes widen at the two appearing from behind the trees and he stops in his tracks. “Harry!” Harry turns again, alarmed, and this time, Zayn is the one who pulls him behind a tree. He isn’t sure if the bullet can pass through the thick wood, but it’s their only escape for now as Harry drops the sniper to the ground, pulling the pistol he was going to give Zayn earlier out and moving to the side so he can turn around and shoot quickly before he’s pressing his back to the tree once more. Zayn makes a quick call and grabs the sniper on the ground as Harry repeats what he did. He remembers seeing Harry reload it before, so he does it for him. Even if he can’t shoot, at least he can help Harry with the time he’s wasting on loading the sniper. It’s more efficient, Zayn knows from playing video games, and prays it’s too in real life.

“Shit” Harry’s gaze is fixed on something behind him, and Zayn doesn’t have a chance to turn before Harry is grabbing him and pushing him to the ground. He shoots multiple times at whoever is behind him and Zayn hears a muffled sound coming from Harry so he quickly looks up, still positioned on the ground.

“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine” Harry replies, face scrunched in the worst way. He grabs the sniper on the ground next to Zayn and gets up. “Let’s go”

Zayn nods at him, getting back to his feet, and they move further into the woods, much careful this time. Harry closes his eyes for a second, biting down on his lip and stopping. His hand rests on one of the trees as they pass, and Zayn is more alarmed than ever as he hurries to his side.

“Did they shoot you?!” He searches Harry’s body, trying to see a bullet hole here or there.

“I’m fine” Harry repeats, “We just need to get out of the woods” But his voice is strained again, and Zayn’s hands are restless as they lift Harry’s jacket, seeing a dark red stain at his side and he lifts his shirt next, “Zayn-” Harry tries again, “It doesn’t matter, I’m able to-”

“Shut up” Zayn mumbles shakily, eyes already burning with unshed tears as he tilts his head and lifting Harry’s arm away to have a better look at his injury, his breath caught in his throat as his palm presses into Harry’s pale skin. “We need to get help” He looks up at Harry’s face, “There are two bullets at your side!”

“And there would be more if we didn’t move” Harry tries to reason quietly.

“You’re bleeding!” Zayn whisper shouts.

“I can still walk us out of here”

“I’m not- Harry-” Zayn sighs shakily, “Please … Just let me help you, I can try-”

“You can’t do anything, Zayn” Harry cuts him off, and it hurts like hell knowing that he can’t help, so he blinks his tears as he looks up at Harry. “Once we’re out, we should meet with Niall and Liam. They can take it from there”

Zayn gulps, nodding at him as he presses his lips tightly together. He sticks to Harry’s side to help him move faster, wincing at every sharp breath Harry releases. He pauses when Harry needs to rest for a second, and his hands are at Harry’s sides once more.

“I can at least stop the bleeding for a little” He offers quietly but Harry shakes his head.

“What a lovely scene!” Harry snaps his eyes open, his gun pulled forwards, and Zayn spins with wide eyes at the familiar voice. Harry’s told him, he told him all about his friends not really being his friends, how Flora isn’t dead. He didn’t want to believe it though, not up till now, when he stares into the familiar eyes, too foreign for his liking, something very different in them. “Drop your gun, honey” She tells Harry, “Unless you want your boyfriend to lose an arm or a leg” She smirks at him, gun pointed at them, but Harry keeps his gun up, not uttering a word.

“What do you want from me?” Zayn asks quietly.

“I won’t repeat my words” She tells Harry again, completely ignoring Zayn.

“Drop yours first” Zayn replies instead, a confidence in his voice that he finds awkward to be there, “If I’m the one you want …” He places a hand on Harry’s arm holding the gun, “Then you won’t hurt him”

She opens his mouth to say something back, the smirk still present on her face, but decides against it, slowly putting the gun down as Zayn presses on Harry’s arm to drop as well.

“C’mon then. Don’t waste my time” She tells Zayn this time before her gaze locks with Harry again. “Such a shame. You’re very handsome”

Zayn takes a step forward, glancing back at Harry before he takes another step, and if he blinked, he might have missed it. But Flora is shot, and he turns to Harry with a shocked face, seeing a bullet passing right through his abdomen. A gasp escapes him as he hears a body falling to the ground behind him next to Flora and he hurries to Harry’s side as he slides to the ground.

“Why did you do that?!” He yells at him, tearing the jacket open and lifting his shirt to see the new bullet.

“See that guy next to her? They would have killed me anyway … Don’t trust anyone that easily- Shit!” He groans in pain and Zayn is trying to stop the bleeding, pressing his palms hard on two of the holes, seeing more blood oozing beneath his palms, and this time, he lets the tears fall.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Zayn …” Harry’s eyes are shut tightly, trying to fight the pain, “You have to keep going-”

“Shut up”

“If you ran straight down this road-”

“Shut up”

“And take the gun with you-”

“I said shut up!” Zayn shouts, eyes closing too as he presses harder on the openings. “I’m not leaving without you …” His voice cracks, going quieter again, and he feels Harry’s body relaxing underneath his palms, so he opens his eyes slowly, seeing Harry’s eyes closed, and he panics again. “No, no, no! Harry, you’re not dying on me! Don’t you dare die on me!” He places his head on Harry’s chest and cries, listening to the faint beating of his heart, and he picks his head up again, searching for Harry’s communicating device and picks it up quickly.

“Niall?!” He waits a moment before biting his lips and repeating it over and over.

_“Zayn?”_

“Harry’s shot!”

_“What?! Where are you?!”_

Zayn doesn’t know as he glances around. “There’s a straight road that leads us out”

_“Can you carry him?”_

Zayn stares at Harry’s motionless body and takes a deep breath. “I can try”

Niall pauses for a moment, _“Never mind that. I’ll get Liam and get to you”_

Zayn drops the communication device and takes off his jacket followed by his shirt. He rips his shirt apart to wrap it around Harry’s wounds tightly, hoping the bleeding will finally stop. He leans in closer over Harry’s body and closes his eyes.

“God, please, not him too” He whispers a prayer, “Please …”

It’s probably his fault. It’s the universe making him pay for his mistakes. Kendall died because of him. Kate too, and Louis, and many others, he’s sure of that. But if it’s punishing him then Harry shouldn’t be the one lying on the ground helplessly, he should be in his place instead. He raises one of his hands to trace Harry’s veins on his neck, checking for his weak pulse, and there’s barely anything there that makes him choke on a sob. He retreats his hand and presses it to his own chest, feeling the immense pain in his heart, and he keeps staring at Harry, keeps praying for his life, trying as best as he can to control his own heart, because Harry can’t die, his heart can’t stop as long as Zayn’s heart beats. They’re soulmates, and Zayn would stick to this thought with everything he has. Harry’s losing more blood though, Niall and Liam aren’t here yet, and Zayn doesn’t know what else he can do for Harry as he feels the pain in his chest growing.

Maybe Harry isn’t leaving him. Maybe they’re indeed soulmates. It’s probably going to be the other way round though. Harry’s heart stopping, casing his own to stop too. He grips Harry’s wrist, the tattoo still there, and closes his eyes, inhaling a deep breath. He’s not losing this fight. _He’s not losing Harry_.

~*~

The first time Harry wakes up, his vision is a bit blurry, and his body is completely numb. The lights are faint, but as his vision becomes clearer, he sees Zayn by his side, smiling softly at him, his hand cradled between Zayn’s as he places a soft kiss on the back of his hand. He tries to move but Zayn stands up quickly.

“No, no, you have to rest, yeah?” He tells him quietly, resting his hand on the bed again as he cups his face and places a kiss on his forehead. “I’m here. You’re gonna be fine” Harry closes his eyes again, feeling relaxed as Zayn cradles his face between his arms, his lips lingering on the top of his head, and his body is warm, lightly pressing to his side. Zayn waits until Harry is asleep, keeping his position for a while longer, his fingers brushing gently through Harry’s hair, stroking his face other times, and he can’t help his thoughts of ‘what ifs’ but he places another kiss on the top of Harry’s head to ease his own pain. Having Harry close by always eases his pain, and he’d been told that Harry had lost lots of blood, that the bullets infiltrated vital organs, but he’s still going to make it, and the steady beating of his heart on the monitor next to his bed steadies his own heartbeat. “You’ve protected me for four long years” He whispers into Harry’s hair, “Now it’s my turn to protect you”

The second time Harry wakes up, he finds Niall sitting next to his bed instead, and the frown on his face speaks up for him. Niall tells him that Zayn stuck to his side for too many long nights that they had to transfer him to a proper bed. Harry isn’t aware of the time, and he believes it’s a very good reason, so he closes his eyes again.

~*~

Zayn dials the familiar number and waits as he stares at the people passing by. Despite Niall’s suspicions when he asked for this favor that Liam should go with him, he honestly thinks that it would be beneficial to all sides if he just went alone. He hears the ringing sound as he imagines Harry’s displeased look when he knows, if he’s going to be worried or if he’s going to be angry. He’s not waking up soon though, can’t move for a long while, and Zayn promised to protect him, eyes finding the tattoo on his wrist as he waits.

_“Zayn?!”_

“Hello, sir” He replies with a normal tone, but he isn’t smiling.

_“I though you’re on a vacation”_

“I am” He nods at no one in particular, “I’m in India actually” He pauses, “Just … I think I had inspiration for my next project, and while I’m at it, I thought to talk to you, get your opinion about it” There’s a long pause on the line that Zayn thinks he’s got the wrong idea, so he continues, “I was going to send just the photos, but I thought that if I explained my concept you’d understand me better … I can’t possibly fly back, ruin my vacation, and … So I can show it to you … Face to face”

_“Oh … And what’s the concept?”_

Zayn glances around him, “Loss”

There’s another long pause on the line before he gets an answer. _“You don’t look so enthusiastic about having a new idea. It’s a first”_

“Nothing about the idea makes me enthusiastic”

_“I think our meeting can be arranged then”_

“Funny. I thought you might be busy inside your office”

 _“I am busy. And I am inside my office”_ Zayn blinks forwards, _“But I always have time for you, Zayn”_

“Flattered”

 _“See you soon”_ He hangs up, and Zayn lowers his phone, keeps seated in his place until there’s a car pulling up in front of him, a window rolling down, and Zayn blinks at the person.

“Get in”

~*~

Zayn is stripped of everything other than his clothes after making extra sure that there’s absolutely nothing in them before he’s allowed to step in into the house. There are people scattered in front of the house, inside the house, at each corner. Some look normal, some don’t, and Zayn is having a hard time seeing all of this for the first time, not just the normal desks and employees that greet him whenever he comes in and sits among them. Someone knocks on a room’s door, opening it after a couple of seconds, and stepping back for Zayn to go in. And aside from the smile he normally sees or offers himself, he finds his face unable to compose any type of emotion.

“Why don’t you sit down?” His supervisor, or Mr. X, offers, because Zayn trusts no one after seeing Flora almost shooting him and Harry. He inhales slowly and sits down. “We’ve been putting so much work into getting you here. And now … You’ve come to us on your own two feet” He narrows his eyes at Zayn, “How come Cowell allowing you to slip out like that?”

Zayn furrows his brows, “You know”

“I know lots of stuff” He leans back into his chair.

“What is it that you two badly want?!” Zayn furrows his brows deeper. “What exactly do I have that makes you spill blood here and there for four years?!”

He receives a smirk in return as his supervisor spreads his arms and points them at him. “You” Zayn blinks at him in confusion a few times, so he stands up, going around his desk to stand by the window. “They’ve made you unaware, haven’t they?”

“Haven’t you?” Zayn retorts, and his supervisor turns to him with a smile.

“Well … I couldn’t possible kidnap an employee” He shrugs, “Besides, it would have been too obvious for Cowell to know who I am if he looked hard enough. But he just had your boyfriend nearby and …” He sighs, “I almost had my hands on you four years ago … Made your ex disappear so no one would come looking for you … But your heart had to take the hit. And Harry just had to be there” He shakes his head, “I didn’t care then to look up at who he is, who’s his family … Oh well” He shrugs again, and it makes Zayn more confused, so he stands up as well, slowly approaching him next to the window.

“I don’t understand”

“You needn’t”

Zayn stares at him for a moment, trying so hard to not clench his fists, so his hands end up twitching by his side. “If I’m here … Would you stop going after Harry?”

“The real question is … Would Harry stop going after you?” He replies, “Cowell would never drop out, and he has your boyfriend on his side. Can’t guarantee what they’ll do”

Zayn shakes his head, “What did you mean by Harry just had to be there? He didn’t join Cowell before he even knew me”

“No, he didn’t, that’s true. But Cowell got his hands on you first, and I couldn’t make my move. Your boyfriend didn’t know, but Cowell was connected to his family, and when he tried to ask for help, Cowell just found an opportunity in having a loyal agent by his side”

“Wait … You mean Harry wasn’t obliged to join him?”

“Cowell would have cured you whether Harry asked for it or not”

“What is it that you’re actually after?” Zayn narrows his eyes at him.

“I already told you, you needn’t know”

“So as long as I live, you’re just gonna keep killing people who try to get to me?”

“Pretty much” He nods.

“And that includes Harry?”

“And that means that you’re in no position for negotiating”

“You don’t know that. I can kill myself”

His supervisor smirks at him, “You think I’ll be too naïve to let you do that? You’ll be watched twenty-four-seven”

Zayn doesn’t know why Niall approved on letting him go, he knows too well there are people outside this room who can kill him if he tried anything. No, they won’t actually kill him, they need him for a reason. But he isn’t sure of whether that reason remains after their boss is gone. His hands twitch at his sides again, and he blinks at his supervisor, or what used to be his supervisor, at his devilish smirk, at how he doesn’t care, and the image of Harry bleeding, lying on that bed because of him, irks him too much. So he moves his hands slowly upwards, placing them on the man’s chest, and he closes his eyes, dipping his head lower, and there’s a moment where he thinks of Harry again, how he might have been working in a bank as an accountant like he might have imagined himself be, how he might have dated someone else and lived a normal life, how Zayn should have died right in front of that house.

Something that he’s glad of right now, is that he looks vulnerable, and it isn’t a trait he likes at all, but it doesn’t get a negative reaction of the man in front of him, and he keeps his eyes closed, remembering Niall’s careful movements as he placed the artificial nails on his fingers, sending a silent prayer to heavens to forgive his sins, and to protect Harry as he digs his nails forwards, the sudden sharp contact making his supervisor hiss in pain and stumbles backwards as he pushes Zayn away, but as Zayn opens his eyes, all he can see is red. The color staining Harry’s pale skin, and his eyes falling shut, and the doctor telling him how his organs were greatly damaged and that they’re hoping he responds to the treatment. So he launches himself forwards, digging his fingers into whatever skin he can reach over and over again until there are pieces of skin coming off, more blood oozing from his body and covering his hands, his shirt, and some of his face and pants, the heavy body falling motionless to the ground with him on top of it, tears falling so it mixes with the blood, and he hears the door suddenly opening, knowing too well that his life is now over. He whispers another prayer for Harry to keep living as he finds it very hard to breathe.

“Zayn?”

There’s a quiet voice calling his name, and he swears he didn’t hear the sound of a gun yet. Maybe his heart stopped functioning and he died, but the blood in front of him and the smell that makes him nauseous makes him turn to the figure crouching next to him. It’s so familiar and warm, and Zayn is sure he accidentally ascended to heaven as his eyes widen.

“Dad?”

~*~

Harry is wide awake. The doctor is making sure he’s alright, doing some checkups, but he’s still on the bed, still attached to lots of machines. He is aware now of the fact that he’s been sleeping on that bed for four weeks, and on the first week, the first time he opened his eyes, Zayn was smiling softly at him. Now, each time he wakes up, Niall would tell him the same answer, that he’s sleeping in his room, that the time is late, that Harry should have more sleeping. But he’s wide awake now, glaring at the door until the doctor finishes and exits so Niall can come in.

“Where’s he?” He asks quietly.

“Hm?”

“Where’s Zayn?!” He shouts at him.

Niall stares at him calmly as he breathes in and out, and Harry is ready to strangle him if he gave him the wrong answer.

“Left”

Harry blinks at him, “Left?”

“It was his decision”

“And I’m supposed to believe you?” He shakes his head, detaching himself from the machines and getting to his feet, a stinging pain shooting up his sides and he winces.

“You’re supposed to rest for some more-” Niall cuts himself off as Harry curses under his breath, making his way angrily towards the door, “And how on earth are you going to do anything with your state?!”

“I’m not sitting around while he’s out there facing god knows what!”

“He’s an adult that makes his own decisions!” Niall retorts, and Harry turns to him, “He didn’t look back, and even if I had his location once he left, I don’t now. Just accept that fact”

“The only fact that I’m accepting is that Zayn won’t leave me like that” Because he’d heard Zayn’s last words to him, when he cradled his head between his arms and told him that he’s there for him, that everything’s going to be fine, that _they_ are going to be fine. “He’s out there, and I’m not breaking my promise to him” Harry finishes and turns away again, turning to get some equipment he can use in finding Zayn.

“And how are you gonna do it on your own?”

“Why? You’re offering your help?”

Niall sighs and comes to stand next to him, “Before he left, he asked for a favor” Harry pauses and turns to him, “He said that he wanted to avenge you, that he just needs a way out without Cowell noticing so he can sneak into his supervisor’s place … I think he successfully achieved that” Harry furrows his brows at him, “I lost his signal once he was out on the streets”

“And you just let him go?!”

“There’s something that we don’t know, and there was no clue left”

“So you thought that handing Zayn to them on a golden plate was the perfect shot?” Harry squints his eyes at him, voice getting deeper.

“We made a deal. Liam was going to get him out once we hear what they want. He ditched that. I kept our deal to the end”

“You kept it to the end?”

“His final request was to take care of you”

Harry turns his head away and shuts his mouth. There’s a good reason to why Zayn would do what he did, he knows Zayn. But he can’t just let him go like that without at least knowing if he’s alright or not. So he zips his bag closed, throwing it on his shoulder as he walks outside, hearing Niall’s sigh as he follows him, and he sees Liam on his way out too, giving both of them a confused look.

“Are we going out?” Liam asks.

“His stubborn ass won’t listen to me” Niall shakes his head.

But Harry ignore both of them, stepping outside once he pulls the door open, and he stops as he sees a car pulling over in front of him, irritation already showing on his face, a not very nice comment setting at the tip of his tongue as the rear door opens, but the figure coming out of it makes him pause, dropping the bag to the ground as he sees the familiar hazel orbs he loves so much, and there’re no words spoken as Zayn skips the couple of steps separating them to wrap his arms around his neck, squeezing tightly, and Harry wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist, squeezing him too. He’s still not sure if it’s meant to be a surprise, or if it’s true, but he doesn’t care. Zayn is in his arms, and he’s okay.

Zayn pulls back to press a kiss to his lips. “Are you alright?” He whispers against his lips.

“I should be the one asking you that” Harry whispers back.

“You’re the one who got shot, not me” Zayn trails one of his hands to stroke the side of his face as he looks up into his eyes.

Harry smiles, leaning into the touch, “I’m fine”

Zayn looks over his shoulder and spots Niall and Liam. “Is he fine?” It makes Harry smile wider, resting his head on Zayn’s shoulder, feeling soft fingers brushing through his hair.

“Just needs more rest” Niall replies, “Where were you?” Niall’s sharp tone tells Harry that this isn’t any kind of surprise, and he pulls back to look at Zayn.

“Get in the car. I’ll explain everything” Zayn replies, turning to look at Harry again. “Do you trust me?”

Harry leans in to kiss him on the lips. “Never ask this again”

Zayn smiles into the kiss.

~*~

Zayn hasn’t opened his mouth since his father took him away, slowly removing his hands from the man’s body and warmly smiling at him, a silent ‘it’s gonna be alright’ in his eyes as they get back to their feet. It’s a mess of blood outside too, but he doesn’t focus on anything other than the comforting hand on the small of his back leading him outside.

His father removes the nails Niall’s put on him with such ease. Just a simple tool to press on one point then lift the nail, one following the other until he’s got both of his hands done. There’s a towel at his face next to remove the blood, wiping his hands too, and Zayn yet has a million question to ask.

“That day …”

“You were seventeen” His father smiles, lifting his eyes to meet Zayn’s, “You’ve grown up so much. Became a very fine man” He reaches with his hand to push Zayn’s hair backwards, “I’m so proud of you”

Zayn blinks at him, unconsciously leaning into the warm touch he’d missed so much. He doesn’t know if he’s dreaming it or if it’s really happening. Did he die the first time and nothing happened afterwards? Did he die the next one? Or the following? He just doesn’t know anything anymore. But the firm presence of the hand caressing his cheek must mean something. “Why?”

His father exhales deeply, leaning back and his smile falls. “I didn’t wake up until one week after the accident. I didn’t know if anyone was still alive, but I knew then that you flipped out of the car and thus, you survived … But when I knew that the driver that hit us wasn’t drunk … I couldn’t come back knowing that you’re alive and they could use that” He sighs, “I think they did anyway”

“I don’t understand anything”

His father smiles at him again, “I’m so sorry, Zayn. You weren’t supposed to be a part of this. I thought my death would have enough to let you go but, I guess I was wrong”

“They want you …” Zayn frowns.

“Simon and David knew I was alive. They just weren’t that big yet into the organization” Zayn gives him a confused look, so he takes a deep breath. “It’s a long story”

“I’m not going anywhere”

His father laughs, “No … You’ve forgotten that you actually _have_ to be somewhere” He pauses, “Next to someone” It makes Zayn’s eyes widen and he leans his head forwards, covering it with his hands making his father chuckle, “It’s alright. I’m not gonna say anything, don’t worry”

Zayn looks up at him with a frown, but the warm expression on his father’s face is so soothing, reminding him of all the times he looked at Zayn with the same expression, the years never taking away its warmth. It settles something very familiar in his chest. Something that he thought had lost forever.

~*~

Harry can already see the similarities. Between the pictures Zayn showed him and the figure sitting in front of him, aged a few years, the warm smile on his face makes it all clear. But Niall is the one who talks first, eyes widening as he glances between the man and Zayn.

“Should’ve known” He shakes his head, “Could’ve told me that your last name is Malik”

“I take it that you know me, young man?” The man raises his brows at Niall, the amused smile never leaving his lips.

“Of course I know you. I doubt anyone wouldn’t-” Niall cuts himself off, glancing at Harry with a displeased face before he looks away, and Harry wants to argue, to tell him that he thought of the man dead. Zayn told him himself. But apparently, nothing is predictable these days, so he keeps his mouth shut. “Yaser Malik. An honor to meet you, sir”

“Thought the data about me was erased”

“Some of it, yeah” Niall nods, “But I …” He clears his throat, “I managed to get my hands on some”

“Impressive” Yaser nods at him slowly.

“So how come you’re alive?” Liam asks, and Yaser takes a deep breath. He glances at Zayn, and Harry does too, seeing how calm he is through everything, sitting in a chair next to him and staring at his father. He knows it must’ve been too much on him, the first time he saw him must have made the emotions sitting inside of him combust, but he’s fine, could feel it in his kiss earlier.

“Before Simon became your boss, he was a colleague, just like David, or as you call him, Mr. X, I suppose? Anyway, back then, just like any of you, we thought we were working for the government, and our families didn’t know about it” He glances at Zayn again who looks down at his lap silently, “Mission by mission, collecting data outside the country, and making contacts … I noticed at our last one together that we weren’t exactly serving a purpose, just doing the mission for the higher ups, and we decided we would reverse our position without anyone else outside the team noticing. Collecting data on them instead, and what we found was unpleasant” He pauses, taking another deep breath, “I didn’t like it, for someone who was once before considered a target, I didn’t like their ways, but the end justifies the means, they would say … So I decided to drop. And they don’t let you just walk away with that much information, but at that time, none knew anyway other than the three of us, and I left”

“The government wouldn’t force you out of retirement” Niall notes, “Hell, if I wanted to after this mission, I wouldn’t be forced not to … Unless you didn’t agree to be silent, that is”

“See, the thing is, when you dig into a hole and find what interests you, you keep digging, and I did. A mistake I’ll never forgive myself on” Yaser glances again at Zayn who still has his gaze down, “I lived with my family for long years peacefully, but I couldn’t cut ties with any of my contacts, and the information they provided thrilled me in the wrong way … I still didn’t want to take any action back then, so I just kept building the database, and … I guess people would do lots for money”

“And you exchanged those data” Yaser smiles at Niall when he says it, but he shakes his head.

“Simon and David didn’t pull out. When you get a chance in your life to go higher, you take it. And they did. I wouldn’t exchange the information I have for money, I would exchange it for another piece of information, but one my contacts got caught, and even if they don’t tell on me, there’s only one way to know how someone gets a specific piece of information, especially if the person questioning the contact was the only one who has that knowledge to share with too”

“And it bothered them that you’re ratting them out” Liam speaks up.

“There’s a point in your life when you begin realizing that not every good deed is worth the sacrifice. I had my own dogmas to follow, so I didn’t care. I started providing protection to my family when I knew they were coming after me. We moved out a couple of times, and …” He pauses for the third time, a guilty expression on his face as he glances at Zayn again, “When we settled in a place I thought was safe enough because the country’s protocol stopped them, they followed me there too, because just like me, each had their own contacts too. And there was an accident one night, me and my family were out, and we were hit by a driver, hired by them …” Yaser looks down at his own lap, “I woke up two weeks after the accident to only realize that one of my previous contacts saved me before Simon or David could get to me, and I received the news of my wife dying along with my daughters” He looks up again, straight at Zayn, “But Zayn managed to survive, with a minor damage to his heart, or so I was told. I couldn’t go back, if they knew I was alive back then, they would’ve used Zayn to get to me, and he was still in shock, and I … No matter how many times I would cry my heart out, I couldn’t bring myself to let them hurt my family more” He huffs a laugh, “I guess it didn’t work out after all”

“Wait …” Niall furrows his brows, “So far, you said that Simon and David are together. Why does one want to kill the other?”

Yaser sighs, “Simon got promoted to be the head of the department while David was sent away because of one mission going wrong. As someone who knows Simon’s darkest secrets too, of course he would want him dead, especially if he was out there doing exactly what Simon is doing, but on a different platform. It irritated Simon to no end. Having a fierce competition means that he was gonna be out of the game soon. And it was either to kill or get killed, there’s no in between”

“And they went after you too because you have the same knowledge, if not more” Niall concludes.

“I wanted to make sure Zayn was doing alright, so I started following him when he moved out of the country to find a stable life of his own. You can’t help a father’s concern” He smiles, and for the first time, Zayn looks up, his eyes meeting his father’s. “I failed miserably one time. I got too worried over his health condition. Apparently, the accident didn’t cause a minor damage to his heart. And if my only goal of living was to protect my family, then I didn’t care if I was discovered back then. David found out first, he sent his boyfriend away when Zayn collapsed, but …” He turns to Harry, “Apparently, Simon already had his hands on one member of your family, if not two … Or three” Harry knows, he knows his brother is involved, a former agent that tried to warn him, but he had to keep silent, and Harry knew exactly why once he joined Cowell’s forces. He can feel Zayn frowning next to him. “And so, he got to Zayn first”

“But why wait until now?” Liam asks. “He could’ve had Zayn right there and then, force you out of your hideout”

“No, he couldn’t” Yaser smiles again, that one not reaching his eyes, “If Zayn would to die back then, he would have nothing on me. In fact, he knows I can destroy him with the amount of information I have. So he waited until Zayn’s state was stable. And it was enough for me to know that he’s okay to retreat. By then, David also was able to get to Zayn, and it made it difficult for either of them to properly grasp a good hold on him, especially with someone trained by his side” He glances at Harry, “As long as I stay in the shadows, their business is fine. And as long as I don’t interfere in their antagonism, it was when one would finally get to be better that they start looking for the other, because it was tiring to go after two at the same time. And because they don’t trust me. It was either they get me killed, or use me for information”

“But they moved now. So … What exactly did you do?” Niall asks.

“I have my own team now. So I planted someone close to Zayn”

“Kate” Harry speaks up and Yaser nods.

“And Cowell got Zayn to stay here willingly. Helping him without his conscious against David” Niall says. “He was the one who killed Zayn’s agents that you put” He tells Harry who furrows his brows, “To make you believe that Zayn is safe, but still in his hands to do as he pleases” He turns to Yaser, “We didn’t sneak behind his back to go to David. Cowell knew you would go after Zayn, and thus, hitting two birds with one rock”

“He did, didn’t he?” Yaser smiles bitterly.

“Got Zayn all riled up for him to go after David on his own. And once he has the job done, he gets you as a bonus instead of building another team to find you. It was his present on a golden plate” Niall turns to Harry, “You served him well. No wonder he tolerated Louis’ death” Harry clenches his hands into fists, his jaw also clenching, and Zayn turns to him, but his expression is soft, he’s not angry or anything. “With all my respect … If you’re well aware that we’re Cowell’s men, why are you telling us this? And why do you think we’ll join your side?”

Yaser smiles at him, “Because you know that Cowell doesn’t care about you. And he would do the same to you like he did to me because now, you know too much”

“And you’re telling us to make sure we know too much” Liam smirks, “Good move”

“I could use someone smart in my team” Yaser tells Niall, “A bit of men on the side doesn’t harm either” He glances at Liam and Harry, “So … Are we in?”

“What exactly do you have in your mind?” Liam asks.

Yaser leans back in his seat and takes a deep breath. “Simon has killed my wife and daughters, and have continued to hurt my son, and I’m sick of staying in the shadows. I’m not after Simon as a person. I’m after him as an organization. The government needs to know that what they’re doing is wrong” Niall narrows his eyes at him, and he thinks he can read his mind. “It’s time someone else knows of what I know, eh?”

“This is gonna be fun” Liam nods slowly as he turns to Niall, waiting for his response.

“You’re risking too much” Niall reminds him.

“No, I’ve planned this carefully” Yaser’s smile falls and his serious expression is taking over his face. “There is no way they would kill the entire population, not when more than one country is affected”

Niall leans back in his seat as well and sighs, “Alright. You got me interested enough”

“Simon doesn’t know this place, I made sure of it. So you can rest assure” Yaser tells them, “I’ll provide you with the necessary equipment. But for now, I think we need to restore the team’s full stamina” He turns to Harry. “Simon’s not going anywhere, and there’s no other enemy around to face anymore”

Liam shrugs and stands up, leaving the room, and Niall stares at Yasser for a second before he’s standing up as well, and when Harry stands up, Zayn stops him with an uncertain look in his eyes as he steps closer.

“I, um … I still haven’t introduced you to my father … Properly” There’s a blush on his cheeks as he whispers, and Harry smile in assurance, allowing Zayn to step past him so he’s facing his father instead, giving Harry’s hand a squeeze as he does.

“Dad-”

“I know he’s your boyfriend, Zayn” Yaser smiles, his amused smile is back on his face making Zayn blush even more, “I haven’t been following you around for nothing”

Zayn opens his mouth then closes it for a second, frowning at his father. “He’s not just my boyfriend” Harry turns his gaze to Zayn, brows slightly furrowed in confusion. “I want you to know that Harry means the world to me” It puts a shy smile on Harry’s face, and Yaser’s smile grows wider.

“Well, then” Yaser turns his gaze to fall on Harry, “I believe I owe you a lot for making my son happy and safe”

“You owe me nothing, sir. Your son is the greatest gift in my life” He turns to Zayn with a smile, “I would stop at nothing to ensure his happiness and safety” Zayn isn’t looking at him, but he blushes more if possible, making Harry’s smile widens. “I’m honored to meet you for real” He turns to Yaser again, “It feels surreal to meet the person behind Zayn’s ambitions and personality. He talks about you a lot fondly”

Yaser nods at him before he looks at Zayn again, “Well … Have a good night then” Zayn turns first, and Harry gives Yaser a final nod before he’s excusing himself as well. He can see Zayn already out of the door when he nearly gets closer to the doorframe. “Oh, and Harry?” Yaser calls and he turns again, “It’s not your fault” Harry doesn’t know if it should ease his guilt, but just like Zayn, Yaser’s got this warm smile on his face that makes his eyes crinkle at the sides, and it makes Harry smile again.

Zayn groans from behind him, “Please don’t give him the dad-talk”

“Don’t worry, son, that would require a whole day” Yaser grins at Zayn as he comes to stand next to Harry again. “Besides, I doubt I’ll need that. He’s literally offered his life more than once for you” He glances at Harry, “He’s a keeper”

Zayn tugs at Harry’s hand for them to leave, but Harry pulls him back closer to him. Zayn looks at him, bemused, but there’s something that has been on Harry’s mind for far too long now, and having Zayn’s father right in front of him triggers that thought. “Sir, May I have your blessing to marry your son? I swear on my life that no harm would reach him, physically or emotionally”

Zayn gapes at him with his brows furrowed, but Yaser seems to grin even wider. “Of course you may. I wouldn’t find anyone more suitable for Zayn anyway”

“It isn’t happening!” Zayn huffs frustrated, glaring at Harry and turning to leave.

“Thank you” Harry replies, and Yaser waves a hand at him, so he turns to go after Zayn. He’s still giving him an adorable glare once they’re inside the room, crossing his arms over his chest with his lips slightly pouting. “Before you get any ideas, it means he agrees of us, and I know it’s very important for you that he approves of our relationship” He steps closer to Zayn, “You always talked about how you’d do a lot for him” Zayn sighs as Harry traces a finger down the side of his face, his other hand reaching to untangle his arms, and he kisses Zayn’s cheek softly. “How are you feeling?”

Zayn sighs again, “Overwhelmed” He mumbles. Harry hums, trailing his lips to Zayn’s neck, pressing softly at the skin, and he feels Zayn relaxing under his touch the same way he always does when he kisses his neck, and he parts his lips on the spot he knows makes Zayn melt in his arms, licking over it lightly and hearing Zayn’s quiet gasp. He sucks on that spot, and Zayn releases the soft moan he always does, and it what sets Harry off all the time, the soft whimper as he clutches the front of Harry’s shirt and tilts his head to the side to give Harry more access. Just these soft moans that travels straight to Harry’s dick, and he sucks harder, trailing his hands to Zayn’s ass and squeezes it as he brings them closer. “Harry!” Zayn gasps and pushes him away, and Harry gives him a confused look as Zayn’s wide eyes stare at him. “My dad is literally inside the same house!” He whisper shouts.

“Oh … Sorry” Harry apologizes, “Yeah, it’s inappropriate, um …” He turns to look at the bed, “Well … At least we’re gonna cuddle?” He turns to Zayn again who pushes his hair backwards and sits on the bed to take his shoes off. Harry also takes his clothes off, leaving him in just his boxers as he flops down the bed. Zayn is still pretty much clothed, only minus the jacket he was wearing. “You’re sleeping like this? Are you that cold or am I that hot?”

Zayn smiles at him, “You _are_ hot. I’m not gonna deny that” His eyes trail over Harry’s chest and his smile falls. “Does it still hurt?”

Harry looks down at himself, “No. I’m fine” He looks up again at Zayn who moves to settle beside him, so he turns to face him. Zayn keeps his eyes on the scar on Harry’s chest, slowly bringing his finger to trace it before he rests his hands on the mattress. Harry grabs his left hand, pressing a lingering kiss on his wrist over the tattoo. “I’m fine” He repeats, leaning in to kiss Zayn’s lips softly, feeling the relaxed sigh Zayn releases against his lips as he pulls away. He keeps Zayn’s hand there, over his chest, just to feel Zayn’s touch, so soothing on his skin. Zayn moves closer, carefully resting his other hand on Harry’s side, stroking the skin gently, and Harry places an arm under Zayn’s neck, the other going around his shoulder to hug him closer, and the movement of Zayn’s fingers on his skin lulls him to sleep.

~*~

Harry’s arms around Zayn tightens, and he shifts slightly in his sleep when Zayn tries to move away, so Zayn leans in for a quick kiss on the lips before whispering, “I need to piss” Harry’s allowing him to slip away then, and he slowly makes his way outside. He finds Niall awake, and he greets him once he sees him.

“How’s Harry?”

“Tired, I guess” Zayn replies, glancing at the clock.

“He just needs some rest. And food. His body is unable to function without food in his system to help heal the damage, you know?” Zayn nods, turning to the kitchen to find something he can cook for Harry.

Harry traces his hand over the sheets multiple times before he opens his eyes to see the empty space next to him. He turns to the other side, seeing the faint light coming from the blinds, then he finds his watch, frowning when he sees the time. He never oversleeps like this, not when he’s not home with Zayn’s not in his arms and he has nothing to do.

The door opens quietly and he sits up in bed, watching as Zayn enters and sits next to him on the bed, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “Morning, handsome” He smiles at him and Harry smiles back sleepily.

“Why haven’t you woken me up?” He stretches his hands above his head, flopping back on the bed.

“That’s why”

Harry rubs his hands over his face and blinks at Zayn. “I told you I’m fine. I’m just …”

“Exhausted” Zayn finishes for him, “Your body was used to having different solutions proving it what it needs, and now it’s adapting to having nothing” Harry sighs, “You need to eat”

“I’m not hungry”

“If it would hurt your internal organs, Niall would have told me. And since you keep saying you’re fine, then it’s not going to hurt you. You need to eat” Zayn repeats.

“Just … Give me another hour of sleep if we’re not doing anything” Zayn cocks an eyebrow at him, “I’d prefer sleep on food. Besides, I think I’m aware of which of the two my body needs the most … Now get back to bed and cuddle with me” He extends one of his arms on the bed.

Zayn looks at his arm for a second then he moves on the bed so he’s sitting next to him, “Please? For me?” He speaks in that soft tone as he bats his eyelashes at him, lips formed in a pout, and Harry sighs again, closing his eyes for a moment, because they both know that Harry won’t say no to this, ever. “And we can cuddle afterwards” He pauses, “Or while you eat, whatever you want”

“Fine. You’ve a very good way of persuading people” Zayn grins and kisses his cheek again, “And I hope you’re not using this on anyone else!” He shouts after Zayn once he’s out of the door.

Zayn sits on his lap once he brings him a tray of so much food that Harry doubts he can finish half of it. Zayn feeds him the first bite and he hums happily.

“Are you going to spoil me more often? Because I like that” He can finish the whole tray on that actually.

“Yeah, I can do that” Zayn grins at him, feeding Harry another bite, and he leans in to kiss he cheek too.

“Encouraging kisses now? I’m definitely in heaven”

Zayn giggles in his arms, and Harry forgets for a moment where they are. It feels like they’re back home, and Harry wishes they were. He wishes to keep Zayn’s face like that, happy and relieved, safe in his arms. He never wanted for him to experience any of what happened, but he’s glad that Zayn at least doesn’t feel much of it when he’s with him.

“Anything you want” Zayn pokes his dimple. Harry pauses and raises his brows at him making Zayn laugh and pinch his cheek. “Anything but sex!”

“Fine” Harry sighs, “I want my encouraging kisses back now, please”

Zayn laughs again, but he does kiss him.

~*~

“So, one of my contacts is in Chile” Yaser says as he walks ahead of them, “And he has this magnificent device that can work its magic to our benefit” He motions at a ship, “But I can’t transfer the data I have. I must go there personally, and since Simon will be going after all of us, you’re obviously coming alone” He turns to them, “Once we release the data to the public, Simon and the whole department will be exposed, forcing the government to either shut it down, or pray for a miracle that the people ignore it, which won’t happen, apparently. The World is liberated, the media is always hungry for what’s beneath the carpet, and the human mind is naturally curious” He smiles.

“You’re hoping that Simon won’t have the support of the government anymore?” Niall asks.

“Simon has his contacts, and he has the money, and until we reach our destination, he still has the government support. It’s not much of an easy ride”

“And …” Liam narrows his eyes at the ship, “No offense, but like … We’ll leave to Chile from India using a ship? What? We’ll arrive next year?”

Yaser just gives him a tight smile, “Leave everything to me. I know Simon, and he knows me. It’s best that you trust me on this”

They follow Yaser quietly afterwards inside the ship, wait until it’s night, and then Yaser is calling them inside one of the many rooms of the ship once they’ve sailed away. There are diving suits for each, and when Zayn receives his, a frown settles on his face as he looks up at Yaser.

“We’re leaving this ship, aren’t we?”

“We’re not going to Chile by sea” Yaser replies with a smile, and Harry just watches from where he’s stood a bit far next to the corner of the room.

“You’re using this ship as a bait” It’s a statement, not a question, and his voice gets even Niall to glance his way. Yaser sighs, his hands tightening around the suit he’s giving Zayn before they reach higher to hold Zayn’s shoulders.

“I can’t risk losing anything more” Yaser’s reply is quiet and soft, but it doesn’t make Zayn’s frown go away. “I can’t risk losing you” He whispers, eyes pleading Zayn’s, but the latter shakes his head and steps backwards. “Simon doesn’t own that many contacts near the shore. His only attempt at knowing is through air forces”

“But the people onboard-”

“They can’t go anywhere” Yaser cuts him off.

“And do they know that?” Zayn looks up at him again, sad eyes that Harry hates to see, “Did you at least give them the choice?!”

“Zayn-”

“You were the one who taught me-”

“I know what I said!” Yaser raises his voice, and Zayn’s lips slam shut, eyes darting to the suit in his hands. “But I have you to protect!” Zayn doesn’t reply, doesn’t life his gaze up, just turns, dropping the suit on the ground, and he’s out of the door in the next second. Yaser sighs deeply, staring at Zayn’s suit on the ground as he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I’ll go get him” Harry announces quietly, and Yaser nods at him without opening his eyes.

“Sorry, but your son’s behavior is a bit-” Niall starts and stops when Yaser turns his head towards him and opens his eyes. “Childish” He still says it, and Harry hears it as he heads out of the door to go after Zayn.

“You didn’t go through what he’d been through. If you don’t know my son, then please, stop talking” Yaser replies calmly, and Niall shrugs at him. It’s the last thing that Harry sees as he climbs the stairs leading to the deck.

He finds Zayn there, leaning forward on the rails, staring into the distance as air blows at his face, stubble showing on his jaw line as his hair gets longer, pulled up in a ponytail. Zayn always managed to look out-of-this-world beautifully, even with his sad eyes. He reaches him, pressing his chest to Zayn’s back comfortably as he wraps his arms around Zayn’s waist and presses a lingering kiss to the side of his neck, the spot that Zayn always likes, and he knows from the soft sigh escaping Zayn’s lips that he has his eyes closed.

“It’ll be over soon, I promise” He presses another kiss to Zayn’s neck before pulling back and pressing the side of his face to Zayn’s.

“I shouldn’t-” Zayn starts and chokes on his own spit, “I’ve done worse. I shouldn’t feel that bad about it, about him doing … That”

“For a good cause, remember?” Harry reminds him quietly, and Zayn sighs, head dropping to look at the water beneath them. “It makes you human to think of it as wrong. I’m not gonna tell you it’s the greatest feeling in the world, but …” Harry squeezes him once, “I’m glad to know your heart is still pure to notice the change” Zayn snorts, and it makes Harry frown as he turns to look at him.

“My heart isn’t pure, Harry. I …” He spreads his hands in front of him, eyes blinking fast, “I already have blood on my hands. For real this time! I actually … I killed a person with my own two hands and I’m …” He inhales a shaky breath, “I can still see the blood on the them no matter how many time I washed them, it wouldn’t go away, and the smell, and-” He chokes on another shaky sob, not managing to escape his throat as he bends his body forwards and places his face between his hands.

“I’m sorry” Harry whispers against the back of his neck.

“It’s not worth it”

“I’m sorry” Harry repeats it.

“I’m not worth it”

Harry shuts his eyes tightly and inhales deeply in Zayn’s scent. It’s not true, Zayn is always worth it. But Harry knows that none of his words are going to get through Zayn’s mind right now, so he just stays there, hugging him tightly from behind and letting Zayn have his moment.

When Zayn is calm and ready to do whatever they’ll tell him to do, Harry kisses him softly before they go, cupping his face and waiting for Zayn’s eyes to meet his.

“No one is perfect. But I’ll still do everything I can for you. I love you, and to me, you are more than worth it” He says it quietly, just for the two of them.

Zayn stares into his eyes for a second before he’s kissing him again, bringing him closer by linking his arms behind Harry’s neck. “Blindly” He replies, and Harry knows what he means, aches to know that Zayn actually killed for him without a second thought just because Harry was hurt. But the same goes for him as well. Harry would do anything for Zayn. Blindly.

They’re back with the others, diving into the water in the small hidden room. There’s a submarine waiting for them, and they get back on another ship to get back to shore. Zayn’s is cuddled to Harry’s side on the plane when Yaser tells them that the bait was caught. His eyelashes flutter as he presses the side of his face closer to Harry’s shoulder, and Harry tries to ignore it, doesn’t talk about it, doesn’t want to open up that wound again, and Zayn appreciates it.

Their journey is long.

~*~

Yaser tells them to go to a ‘staff-only room’ once they’re off the plane, taking Zayn with him to the bathroom because it would seem too obvious if all five of them went together, so Harry goes to the cafeteria first, buying Zayn’s favorite pastries because he just finds them there, and he knows Zayn would smile when he sees them, even in their situation, might eat one as they prepare since he doesn’t do much around, then he goes to the same staff-room as Niall and Liam. Yaser and Zayn joins them later, each arriving a few minutes apart. The room is prepared for them, one of Yaser’s contacts working here made sure of it, having a code only they have that Yaser gave them before they get off the plane, locking it from the inside once they’re in. And just like Harry predicted, once he lifts the small bag he has in his hand, a smile takes over Zayn’s face as he glances between him and the bag, accepting it afterwards and picking one.

“Simon must know by now that we weren’t on that ship. And he won’t attempt to make a public scene here inside the airport, so his only chance is getting us once we’re outside”

“And there’s no hidden tunnels here?” Liam asks.

“Sadly, no” Yaser replies.

“And he won’t just get a sniper knowing that we’re arriving here?” Niall asks. Yaser opens his mouth and closes it right afterwards, shaking his head instead. “You know … Sometimes, I think he wants more than your death”

“Which is understandable” Yaser shrugs, “If there’s a question swimming in my mind about him too, I would have done the same”

“Fair enough” Liam nods, “So, where are we heading to?”

“Valparaíso. It’s where my friend would be. We’d move in a truck, then get in train. If we’re lucky enough that is, hoping that Simon isn’t aware of our destination yet”

“Getting in a train would expose us easily” Niall notes.

“True. That’s why we have to lose Simon’s men before we get to our train station. We’ll have a few minutes to change into new people by the time we reach the station” He pauses, “And also, we’re going separate. There is more than one way that leads there, and if we lose him by diversification, we win”

Liam glances between them, “So … You mean that one of us has to be the bait?” He narrows his eyes at Yaser, “Or … All of us are going to be baits, while you get the job done”

Harry feels Zayn frowning by his side, holding the bag in his hand as stops chewing, so he sneaks a hand around his hip, squeezing him once to tell him that he’s there, that he’s not leaving him, that no matter what Yaser is thinking about, Harry would never allow Zayn to get hurt, ever.

“None of us are going to be baits. Simon would chase after all of us” Yaser replies, “It depends on your skill then when we’re on the road. The directions are already loaded into the GPS. There are guns inside each, and one man under your charge. Whether you chose to hit or drive is completely up to you” He looks between them, “Any more questions?”

“How many trucks there is?” Niall asks.

Yaser pulls out his phone, scrolling through his gallery to show them the picture of their trucks. “Three”

“You already have put us where you want apparently” Liam sighs.

“You and Niall are a team, so you’re already familiar with each other” He turns to Harry and Zayn, “And I believe it’s gonna be more suitable if I take Zayn with me so Harry can maneuver however he wants” Zayn frowns deeper and turns to Harry and Harry turns to him as well briefly before turning back to Yaser. “Everything is okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that …” Harry clears his throat, removing his hand from around Zayn before he or Yaser protests about it, “I gave Zayn a promise that I would never leave his side”

Yaser smiles at that, “And you think I’m old now that I can’t properly hold a gun?”

Harry’s eyes widen “No! That’s not what I meant at all!”

“I get it” Yaser chuckles, “I just thought of not putting a burden on you”

“Zayn is not a burden” Harry quickly replies, feeling Zayn’s eyes on him again. “I don’t mind having him by my side”

“And I appreciate your concern” Yaser replies, “Truly” He turns his gaze to land at Zayn, “But I believe having Zayn with me would be more convenient. Unless you think your old man can’t do the job anymore?”

“I …” Zayn trails off, “Of course not. I mean, I don’t-” He turns to Harry again, “I’m not that great of an agent to be honest” He speaks quietly before turning back to Yaser, “If that’s what you see fits, then I don’t mind either” He shrugs, and Yaser nods at him.

“Good” Yaser looks between them again, “Let’s go then”

They start leaving, one after the other, and Zayn turns to Harry then, the bag dropped to the table placed in the middle as he hugs him tightly, arms going around his neck as he presses his face into Harry’s shoulder, and Harry glances at Yaser for a second before he’s wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and hugging him back just as tight, closing his eyes for the moment and breathing in Zayn’s scent.

“Promise me you’ll come back to me unharmed” Zayn whispers to him, and Harry places a soft kiss to the side of his head.

“You promise me that too”

Zayn pulls back, hands cupping Harry’s face, and he kisses him on the lips, not caring about Yaser being in the same room as them, hearing him clear his throat from behind him, he pulls back, cheeks tainted red, but he looks up at Harry with big eyes, and he doesn’t let go of his face, nods a little as a promise to get back to each other, and Harry smiles softly at him, leaning down for another kiss before Yaser can protest some more.

“We better go, boys. Like, right now” Yaser’s tone is light but firm, and Zayn finally steps out of his arms as Harry opens the door to go. Yaser motions for Zayn to follow him afterwards, keeping him in the back. The front is connected to the back, so Yaser can also see the road, and Zayn gets in first, the driver nodding at them, showing Yaser a tattoo on his forearm before Yaser nods at him and turns back to Zayn.

“Stay here for a minute, I’ll go check on something"

Zayn gives him a confused look but nods at him nonetheless, staying where he is at the back of the truck as Yaser reaches Harry’s, still unmoving, and the latter also gives him a confused look, glancing back at the truck, eyes narrowing as they look at Yaser.

“You’re not trusting me to have Zayn, but you’re already leaving him?”

“Zayn is safe. One of my men is there with him-”

“Funny” Harry cuts him off, “It’s the same thing I thought when I left him with one of my teammates” Harry starts to move, to get past him, but Yaser smiles and blocks his way.

“I’ve lost almost all of my family. You think I’m ready to lose another member?”

Harry doesn’t reply for a second, just keeps his brows furrows, eyes focused on Yaser as he exhales sharply. “You tell me”

“Harry” Yaser steps closer, “I’m not here to waste any more time on this. I’m just here to give you a simple heads up” Harry furrows his brows deeper, “Simon knows by now that you’re not leaving Zayn’s side, and he probably thinks that I wouldn’t want him nearby if he ever attempted to go after me. He would have us both and I wouldn’t want that”

“Yet you’re still having him with you”

“Because Simon knows me, knows I won’t risk it” Yaser replies, “So if he can’t chase after me, he’ll try to get to the closest member he can harm me with. In that case, you, predicting that Zayn is also with you”

“Meaning?”

“Simon knows our positions by now. He can’t attack us while we’re still near the airport, and I’ve prepared cars to take us right after you get Simon’s men off your back, but until then … He’d focus his forces on you”

“And not you? His main target?” Harry raises his brows.

“I’m more experienced than you, Harry, even if you refuse to acknowledge it” Harry opens his mouth to deny that but Yaser waves a dismissive hand with a smile, “Simon is not an easy one to take on. He knows you too well. He would definitely go after you with no mercy. And if he got his hands on you …”

Harry takes a deep breath, glancing back at Zayn’s truck. “I’ve already put my life on the line once I accepted Cowell’s offer. It makes no difference to me”

“I’m sorry” Yaser tells him, eyes soft and warm, and Harry shakes his head, turning towards his truck.

“Can I-”

“He’ll get suspicious about it” Yaser quickly replies, stepping back, “I do wish you come back though. For my son’s sake more than anything”

Harry gulps as he watches Yaser’s figure, turning on his heels and going back to Zayn. He takes another deep breath and wishes he would have held Zayn for another minute, just one more minute, telling him that he loves him more than the whole universe. But he can’t. And he knows what Yaser means. If Simon ever got the upper hand, Harry would have to take it upon himself to never allow Simon to use him to get to Zayn. It’s what he signed up for from the very start.

_His life in exchange for Zayn’s._

~*~

They’re on the road now, and Harry opens the first box inside the truck, eyes going a bit wide as he takes the machinegun out, his fingers tracing the metal slowly.

“So you’re good with me being the driver or do you want me out for the hit instead?”

Harry glances at him, “No, I’m good” He turns his gaze back to the box as he lays the machinegun down, getting the ammunition to load it. “Yaser isn’t playing around with these” He whispers to himself.

“Got his finest weapons out for the cutie”

Harry pauses, his brows pulling together as an amusing smile stretches on his face, and he turns to the driver. “Did you just call me a cutie?”

The driver laughs and shakes his head. “Don’t get me wrong. I can see you’re kinda cute and all with your dimples and big eyes, but like, not my type, dude” He turns to Harry briefly, “I meant that Yaser would go all out for his son. He’s quite the perfect pack, you know? Hot and cute at the same time”

Harry rolls his eyes and turns his gaze on the wing mirror, “You got some nerves to be crushing on your boss’ son”

“Hard to forget a face like that” The driver shrugs.

Harry rolls his eyes for a second time, “He’s taken”

“Really?” The driver glances at him again, “Such a shame”

“You wouldn’t stand a chance”

“You don’t know me” The driver smirks at him and Harry chuckles.

“Just keep driving”

“We’re still inside the city. Cowell wouldn’t attack now. He’d wait until we’re in the open field. The high road”

“You never know what to expect from Cowell”

“Oh well …” He pauses, “So, what’s your name?”

Harry keeps his eyes on the wing mirror, “No offense, but it wouldn’t matter. I doubt I’ll be seeing you again”

“So I’ll be calling you what? Dimples?”

Harry laughs, “Do whatever you please”

Getting on the high road doesn’t take much time, and Harry already notices the cars following them. There are five cars and two trucks, and Harry kind of expected more, but he doesn’t do too much calculations as he grabs for the machinegun, sliding the small round open in the backdoor and sinking to his knees slowly as he aims.

“It’s gonna be a little rough, buddy” The drives tells him as one of the trucks comes to his side. It approaches slowly, and Harry notices they’re speeding up as he shoots, a number of bullets getting stuck from Cowell’s men’s side into the backdoor. Harry is thankful that Yaser chose a heavy shield for a backdoor. “And it’s on”

Harry slides to the side once he hears it, feeling his driver taking a sharp turn as the other truck comes from the other side, not really caring if there’s another car approaching from the opposite direction, and Harry knows why they’re doing that, why they hadn’t thrown a bomb right their way from the moment they got on the high road. They’re not sure yet whether Zayn is here or not.

More shots comes from the windshield. The drives slides down his seat, and Harry hides behind the heavy metal before he’s turning and shooting the car that has come to drive in front of them. They’re approaching it though, and Harry’s eyes widen as he glances at the wing mirror, seeing that they’re going to crash right into it, and it’s not good news, because he’s worked with Cowell before, and the car might explode rather more fiercely than it supposes to.

“The breaks!” He calls out, and the driver is still ducking as he turns to look at him.

“We’ll be surrounded that way!”

“At least we get a chance at not being dead!” Harry shouts back, and the drives sighs, thinking for a second before he’s pressing on the brakes pedal, and Harry looks at the wing mirror to see the cars behind him taking sharp turns in order not to crash into them, but the truck next to them presses closer, hitting them, and Harry braces himself for the turn as he feels the side of the truck becoming the floor, and they’re rolling before they know it, crashing into the side of the road and sliding across the sand.

There’s ringing in his ears before Harry blinks, removing his hand away and looking around for his machinegun. He takes a pistol, tucking it into his jeans before he’s sliding off the window, seeing the driver already out, back pressing into the truck as he loads his gun.

“It’s not gonna explode, don’t worry” He tells Harry without looking at him, “But I can’t say much about your organs though” He walks to the edge of the truck, “We’re so not gonna make it in time if we have no ride. Just to let you know” He turns to Harry briefly, “So we need at least one car-”

“No” Harry cuts him off, grabbing a broken shard and using it to see who is approaching them. “Cowell would have definitely put tracking devices on each”

“You rather walk there?” The driver turns to him.

“Do you need me to remind you why on earth are we doing this in the first place?” Harry whisper shouts as his eyes narrow slightly. The man sighs and turns away again, gun in hand as Harry sighs as well, taking the other edge.

There’s a couple of shots thrown at him before he’s turning to shoot himself, turning quickly to press his back to the truck as more shots come his way. There are some men approaching though, climbing on top of the truck to catch them off guard, and Harry moves the glass shard in his hand to create a reflection of the sun, startling whoever looks down at them, and it gives the driver a chance to shoot them. Once they drop, Harry shoots more bullets into the men’s bodies to make sure they’re dead. Harry’s brow furrow once he notices the mini camera attached to the guy’s suit and he curses under his breath as he hears a car’s engine turning on. _They now know Zayn is not with them_.

He takes a deep breath and turns completely, shooting a line with his machinegun and managing to knock down a number of them. The drives does too, coming out from the other side and shooting at their truck. He and Harry quickly hide back behind their own truck as they hear an explosion going off. Soon after, Harry could see one of the cars successfully taking its escape route, so he reaches quickly for an aim, hitting the tires, and walking towards the car’s direction until he’s killing the rest of the men. An exhale escapes him as his shoulders slump downwards, the machinegun dropping to the ground as he takes in the scene around him.

“Guess we finished our mission, huh?” The driver asks him as he comes to stop next to him, squinting his eyes at the sun before he turns to him. “Your arm is in a pretty bad shape too” He points out and Harry looks down at his arm, a long scratch with blood oozing down his fingers.

“It doesn’t look that bad” He turns to the driver, “You staying?”

The driver sighs and shakes his head, “We’re so gonna get sun burns” Harry shrugs and smiles, “Not to mention that now we don’t have any sort of communication device, and that we’re gonna arrive late anyway”

But Harry is already walking, “I think if we run fast enough, we can get to the switch point. With Cowell no longer on our asses, I believe we can speed up with the car as well”

“It’s not a racing car”

“We’ll borrow one then” Harry turns to him and smirks.

~*~

Harry might have ruined the car he ‘borrowed’, and he truly feels guilty for it, leaving a number for the agency to cover as if it’s one of Cowell’s still, but he’s here, at the train station, panting with the driver next to him, and he can see Niall and Liam, a few scratches on their faces, and then Yaser, raising his brows at him as he slowly turns to face him, and there’s Zayn, who stopped bouncing his legs nervously to look up with wide eyes, scanning his body quickly to see where he’s wounded, and then he’s jumping off the chair, hurrying to his side as Yaser also makes his way to him. He can see that both Maliks are unharmed though, and he’s glad for that.

 _“You got some nerves to be crushing on your boss’ son”_ The driver repeats his own words, and Harry turns to him, “Could’ve just told me he’s taken, tiger” He gives Harry a pat on his shoulder, moving aside to regain his breath, and possibly to get medical care as well as water.

“Did you come here running?” Yaser asks with an amused smile.

“Half of the way, yeah” Harry nods, straightening up when Zayn stops by his side, a frown on his face as he glances at Harry’s body.

Yaser chuckles and shakes his head, “I believe you’ll find a cream for sunburns too” He points at a door behind him and turns on his heels.

“C’mon” Zayn nods his head towards the door, walking ahead of him until they’re inside then locks the door. Harry sits on a chair and exhales in relief. It’s not that easy to get the authorities off your back here, and he’s pretty sure they got his face at least on one of the cameras around the streets if not on their cars. He hopes Yaser’s got a solution for this. Not that he plans to visit Chile any time soon. “Anything I’m not seeing?” Zayn’s voice breaks through his thoughts, and he didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until they’re snapping open, head tilted forward to look at Zayn, a frown still present on his face.

“Oh. No, no. Um …” He rolls his sleeve up, “Just this one, and it’s not a major cut or anything. It’s not even bleeding anymore” Zayn looks up into his eyes sternly, his pretty eyes that he can never glare with it, and Harry shrugs and smiles, because he doesn’t know what else to do when Zayn looks adorable but angry at him at the same time. “I’m sorry” He offers quietly as Zayn looks down at the cut again, “I kind of broke my promise to you” Zayn furrows his brows and looks up at him again, “I get why I’m denied your affection, it’s okay”

Zayn blinks at him, brown drawn in deeper in his forehead before he leans closer, climbing into Harry’s lap and kissing him, hands cupping his face gently, and Harry hums into the kiss, his shoulders slumping in relief as he kisses Zayn back, already missing the taste when Zayn pulls back to look him in the eyes.

“Don’t ever say that again” His tone is soft and quiet, and Harry reaches for another kiss before Zayn pulls back again. “First, it’s not your fault. If anything, it’s supposed to be mine. I dragged you along that road”

“Babe-”                                                  

“Second” Zayn cuts him off, “I’m upset, yeah, that you’re harmed, of course, but not at you. Never at you” He traces a finger across the side of Harry’s face, and the latter leans into the simple touch, eyes blinking slowly as a lazy smile stretches on his lips. “And finally, you’re here, alive, in one piece, with me. And that’s all I really care about” He pauses, “Not that I don’t care about your wounds, I do, I mean-”

It’s Harry’s turn to cut him off, placing his lips on Zayn’s again and bringing him down closer onto his lap. “I know” He whispers into his lips, tilting his head to kiss him deeper, and he loves it when Zayn’s tongue slides over his top lip, moaning slightly as he caresses Zayn’s tongue with his own.

The door opens, and Zayn stumbles back hearing Yaser clearing his throat. He does give Yaser a look of annoyance though, and Harry bites his lips on a smile as he turns to look to the other side.

“The train leaves in ten minutes” He taps at his watch.

“Yeah, I know” Zayn mumbles.

“I believe Harry can handle his own” Yaser points at Zayn then behind his shoulder causing the latter to roll his eyes.

“His arm is injured. He can’t move it” Harry stays quiet, because Zayn is lying, and he has zero problems with that to be honest.

“So?” Yaser cocks a brow.         

“So … I’m gonna help him change into clothes that don’t seem like he had a gun fight not that long ago”

“Alright” Yaser nods, walking into the room, “Hope you don’t mind me picking some stuff up while you help him change” He smiles, but gives Zayn a sharp look that makes the latter sigh, moving further away from Harry and picking up his change of clothes. Harry gives him a shrug, and Yaser definitely knows that his arm isn’t that injured to make him unable to move it. He doesn’t say anything though when they get on the train and Zayn cuddles to Harry on his lap. Niall, at some point, grunts out loud when their whispers are a bit more than a whisper, and their lips are unable to be separate, and their touches a bit too much for the stranger’s eye, so he plugs in his earset, turning to look outside the window. Harry could have sworn he saw Yaser smile when Zayn falls asleep on his lap, even if he’s not really looking at them. It makes him think of how Zayn looks so much like Yaser, and his mind drifts off to a very away future where Zayn might do the same to his kid. It’s a thought though, and he doesn’t know what Zayn thinks, so he keeps it as a thought, tucked away next to his other future plans with Zayn until the time is appropriate. At least until they’re finished.

~*~

They take an underground tunnel, a door after door with locked patterns, until they reach a room, and Yaser turns to them.

“Niall, I’ll need you with me” Yaser tells him, turning to Harry next. “Can I trust you to make sure that no harm would reach my son?”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Dad-”

“Yes you can, sir” Harry replies firmly, and Zayn sighs. Yaser smiles at him and nods, motioning for Niall to follow him through another door.

The first thing that Niall notices, is that there’s no one here except for them, and when Yaser sits down on the computer in the center of the room, he folds his arms in front of his chest and narrows his eyes at him.

“There’s no friend that we’re meeting here, is there?”

“A friend doesn’t necessarily have to be a human” Yaser replies, not turning to him.

“You’re not planning to push the information to the public or the media”

“I expected you to know that a bit earlier” Yaser glances at him with a smile, connecting a USB device into the computer.

“You don’t want Zayn to know” Yaser exhales, smiling again, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, and he doesn’t reply either, pressing a few buttons here and there and typing something into the keyboard. “Then _what_ are you doing?” Niall asks.

“Do you believe in after life, Niall?”

“I’m not a very religious person”

“Well …” Yaser turns to him, “I do. And while I believe that Simon will pay for his sins when he dies, I still want to watch him pay for his sins while he’s still alive”

Niall furrows his brows, the screen on the computer shows the progress bar, reaching roughly four percent. “Make him pay … You want him to be you”

“Not exactly, but you’re close” Yaser stands up, reaching for a closet in the room and opening it. “I’ve spent the majority of my life trying to protect what’s remaining of my family. Running away and staying hidden. Having to fake my own death in the eye of the public” He pulls a simple pistol out and traces it with his fingers, “But yes, I want him to feel that suffering. Simon was an old friend, and he thought that I don’t know where he keeps his most precious possessions, but” He closes the closet, turning to Niall with the same smile, “It happens that I do”

Niall snorts, “And you were the one who gave us a lesson about _morals_ ”

“I did say there were exceptions” Yaser replies, walking towards the door they just came through and punching in a code into the locking device.

“You know … I tracked all of our movements once we left the airport” Niall starts as Yaser points the pistol at the opposite wall, “Cowell’s men seem to not really want us” Yaser shoots at the wall, hitting a hidden button and triggering another wall to open up, revealing a door. “You can’t make us stay” Yaser turns to him, still smiling, “It has nothing to do with us”

“And here I was thinking that I might use your intelligence” Yaser goes to walk towards that door when Niall pulls out his own gun.

“I’m not just a computer guy. I’m also a trained agent”

“It would be a waste to kill you then”

“It would be a waste to shut down your process”

Yaser smiles wider, and Niall shoots.

~*~

Zayn sits outside the room on a bench with his fingers tapping nervously on it, and Harry reaches with his hand to hold Zayn’s to stop his from fidgeting so much. Zayn sighs and closes his eyes, stopping his movements.

“Hey” Harry whispers, “Look at me” Zayn turns his face to him, “It’s gonna be fine. There’s nothing to worry about” Zayn raises his brows at that, and Harry smiles, rolling his eyes. “Not much, but … It’s not like there’s someone shooting at us right now. Enjoy the peace while we have it”

“I just-” Zayn sighs, and it’s not the effect Harry was aiming for at all. He knows though what Zayn wants to say, so he squeezes the hand he’s holding.

“You’re not that comfortable, are you?”

“I’m-”

“Those are not your type, I can tell” Harry’s eyes trail over his clothes, and Zayn is perplexed for a moment, looking down at himself before he looks up at Harry and shakes his head.

“Harry …” He laughs quietly.

“What? It’s not. You don’t normally wear this” He points at his jacket and Zayn’s laughter fills his ears again.

“Oh my god …” Zayn shakes his head again, “Only you” He looks at Harry with fondness in his eyes, and it makes the latter smile, stroke a finger under Zayn’s chin, and lean in for a soft kiss on the lips. It makes Zayn relax this time, a smile plastered to his lips as he lays his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey lovebirds” Liam calls, “Might wanna check this out” He nods his head towards the corridor they came through, and Harry stands up first, followed by Zayn, and he sees water creeping from beneath the door. “I doubt that this place is crumbling on its own”

“Definitely not” Harry agrees. “Stay right behind me” He tells Zayn over his shoulder, but the latter doesn’t seem to hear him, stepping next to Harry with a pistol in his hands making Harry furrow his brows. Harry reaches for the pistol, taking it away from him and tucking it into his own jeans, watching Zayn’s face twisting in confusion.

“I’m not going to be useless!” Zayn scowls at him.

“You’re not. But you’re not gonna shoot anyone” Zayn glares, putting his hands on his hips. “Trust me, I know you. You would help the enemy if you could”

“I wouldn’t-” Zayn frowns, mouth opening and closing before he glares at Harry again, “I wouldn’t” He says firmly.

“You would” Harry smiles at him.

“For the love of god!” Liam interrupts them, “You two are unbearable!” He points at the water, “We have much more important issues to deal with right now!”

Harry sighs, glancing at Liam before he turns fully to Zayn. “Me and Liam will take care of this. Please stay back”

Zayn presses his lips together, clearly not pleased with the situation, but he does what he’s told, walking back to the bench.

Harry looks at Liam with his gun loaded. “Ready?”

~*~

Yaser watches the door as it opens slowly from his position on the chair. He has a gun in his hands, but he doesn’t pick it up, rather smiling when the door completely opens and he sees a familiar face entering the room.

“Long time no see, Simon”

Simon glances around the empty room before his gaze lands on him. “Should’ve expected you’d come here after all these years … Out of all the places … You chose the safe house?”

“ _Our_ safe house” Yaser corrects with a smile, “Remember? We got our first mission here” He points with the hand not holding the gun around, “Back then, when the walls were white”

Simon doesn’t even blink at him, face cold as he stares back. “Funny. You spent the past few years painting it black”

Yaser smiles, standing up, and more men launch into the room, pointing guns at his head. “Heard you were meeting a client at San Antonio” Simon narrows his eyes at him, “Did you seal the deal?”

“Stop the games, Malik. Where is it?” Simon takes a step closer.

“You know … One thing that I’ve always warned you about … Is that you never … Ever …” Yaser shakes his head slowly, “Check a place twice”

Before Simon can reply, there are bullets flying across the room and right into Simon’s men’s heads. Simon raises his gun to shoot, but Yaser launches at him, knocking him on the ground and pushes his gun away. Simon kicks Yaser off him, causing the latter to groan and throw a punch of his own at Simon’s face. Tightening his grip on the gun and hitting Simon with it multiple times. Simon grabs his hands, kicks at him again, and successfully pushes him away. His hands reach the gun discarded on the ground, but a foot presses on his hand, and he groans in pain.

“Wouldn’t do that if I was you” Simon looks up and glares, just glares, nothing more.

“What’s the matter, Simon?” Yaser gets up from the floor, “Cat ate your tongue?”

“You went that low, Malik? Turning my agents against me?” He looks up again, “What trick did he play on you, Niall? I thought you were the smart one”

“I thought I told you not to leave that room” Yaser tells Niall.

Niall raises his phone up, “It’s done” And Yaser smirks, turning his gaze to Simon again.

“See that, Simon? It’s done” He walks towards him and crouches down to whisper, “Your life is done”

~*~

Zayn stares at the water soaking his feet, “I don’t think staying here for any much longer is a good idea”

Harry hears a gunshot and he pauses. “Stay here” He tells Zayn and slowly makes his way into the opened door down the hall. The water level rises as he goes deeper, seeing the lights starting already to twitch, and in the next few moments, he doubts they’ll be able to see anything. He hears faint talking noises, seeing a dead body floating on the water, coming out of the door, and he carefully peeks inside the room.

Yaser is there along with Niall, but they’re not the only ones around. He sees Cowell on the floor, looking already so beaten for anyone to hold a gun against him anymore. But you never know with Cowell. He was once a trained agent, one that matched David and Yaser, and Harry doesn’t want to risk anything.

“You’re not killing him?” Niall asks with a confused expression.

Yaser holds a hand out and smiles. “Thought I taught you better than that, Ni” Simon puffs out a breath causing Yaser to turn to him again, “No, you see … You made my life hell. Destroyed my family” He shakes his head, “You think I don’t know what you did after the accident. The night you walked into Zayn’s room in the hospital when my body wasn’t found, and you thought that I would come and get him” He sniffs, “Of course, I would have come for my son, but you … You planted that little device into his body, and enjoyed watching him suffer in that hospital bed, and I … I didn’t know at first. God, I didn’t know then” He rubs his hands over his face, “Then you came in into the scene again, and I really wanted you dead, but death doesn’t do anything to you, no. I wanted to watch you suffer for it. When I found him in David’s office that night and looked over what you made of him, I was worried, and I dug deeper” He pauses to look at Simon again, “You know what I found?” He asks, pulling out something out of his pocket, and he smiles as Simon’s eyes go wide at the little device he’s holding between his fingertips. “I happen to know a very good surgeon too. One that actually saves people” He throws the little device into the water. “I know you won’t kill yourself to end your suffering. You were always afraid of death the most. You’ll keep running and running until you can’t anymore. And when you die … Your true suffering will begin”

 “I’ll come after you and your little doll!” Simon grits out between his teeth.

Yaser punches him in the face and sighs. “First, don’t call my son that, he wouldn’t like it” He punches him again, “And second. You don’t always get what you want” He stands up, backing away with Niall, but Harry tightens his grip on his gun, turning to enter the room, and he shoots, three bullets. One in Simon’s head, one into his heart, and another in his neck. Niall opens his mouth to say something but decides against it, but Yaser walks to him until he’s face to face with him. “I had my own agenda”

“And I have mine”

“Challenging me isn’t a very good idea”

“I’d do whatever it takes for Zayn” Yaser narrows his eyes slightly, head tilting to the side. “He literally threatened his life multiple times!” He shouts and points his gun at the lifeless body, “You knew what he did and you want him to live?!” Harry steps closer, “Well, I won’t” He glares into Yaser’s eyes, “I don’t care if you’re his father or not, but I’m never allowing someone who dared to hurt him to live”

“Guys, I really think we should …” Zayn stops at the door, eyes glancing between Niall, Harry, and his father before sighing and stepping between the two, facing his father. “Dad … Please not now”

Yaser tilts his head, “Why are you always taking his side, not me?”

“Because …” Zayn trails off, “Because you don’t know him like I do”

Yaser smiles and nods, looking down at the water reaching their knees. “I really think we should get out of here then”

Zayn takes Harry’s hand, and Harry doesn’t know if he wants Zayn to know all of this or not. He actually believes that lying to Zayn in that matter would at least stop the nightmares that are about to come if he told him, so he doesn’t, just allows Zayn to take him away from Yaser.

Niall narrows his eyes at Yaser once he comes closer, “You know … Sometimes I don’t know which lie you’re telling is really the truth”

Yaser smiles at him, “You have to learn then” He turns to the couple, “Oh, and Harry?!” Harry stops and turns to him. “Congratulations. You passed my test”

Harry stares at him with furrowed brows before Zayn groans, mumbling something under his breath, and pulling at his arm to keep them moving.

“Um … Guys?” Liam says from the hallway, pointing up at the ceiling.

“Oh shit” Niall whispers as the roof crumbles, sending water to drown them.

~*~

“Seriously?! A safe house underneath the ocean?!” Liam asks as he coughs, trying to catch his breath as he gets rid of the water in his mouth, wiping his face with his wet clothes before dropping himself on the sand. They’ve waited until the water is up to their waists to jump in and begin swimming until they reached the surface, and it wasn’t the one they came through.

“It was years ago” Yaser replies. “It was supposed not to be used anymore, but I kept it in use” He shrugs, “Well … At least we’re alive” He turns to Zayn next to him who is pushing his wet hair back so it wouldn’t get in his eyes. Zayn has his brows furrowed, getting rid of his wet jacket then looking up at Yaser who gives him a smile once he does. “You alright?” Zayn nods. “Good … Good” He reaches a hand to wipe under Zayn’s eyes, watching his eyelashes flutter as he looks up at him.

“So …” Zayn starts, biting down on his lip, “It’s over?”

Yaser smiles wider, bringing his hand higher to ruffle Zayn’s hair, making some strands fall again on his face. “Yeah. You can go home now”

“And you?”

It catches Harry’s attention, how Zayn says it, the shaky breath he takes, not because he’s feeling cold after coming out of the water, and sees how his hands grip the jacket he just took off a little tighter. Zayn is scared, uncertain, and all Harry wants is to hold him, just a feeling of reassurance, but he turns his gaze away instead, looks at the waves crashing on the shore.

“I don’t believe you would want me on your couch” Yaser chuckles.

Zayn’s brows furrow again, “We have a guest room”

“No-” Yaser chuckles again, “I didn’t …” He glances at Harry, “I don’t think me being there would be appreciated”

Zayn frowns, turning to look at Harry, and Harry has to look up, has to meet his gaze, and he honestly doesn’t want Zayn’s father in their house, it wasn’t exactly how he pictured his life would be with Zayn, but he can’t voice his thoughts out loud, not when Zayn’s eyes are big and hopeful. _Not when there’s a good chance of Zayn dumping him if he ever dared to say no_.

“I think it’s a bit dirty by now” Harry nods, “I’ll make sure it’s cleaned up” He smiles, makes sure it reaches his eyes, makes sure Zayn believes it. And he does, Zayn smiles back, shy and grateful as he turns back to Yaser and reaches with his hands to hold Yaser’s instead of the jacket.

“I can’t bring more trouble into your life” Yaser whispers to Zayn.

“You said it was over” Zayn replies, frowning again.

“Zayn-”

“No, I’m not letting you walk away again!” Zayn cuts him off, “You’re not leaving me again” This time he pleads, voice breaking, and Yaser clearly rearranges his thoughts, because he opens his mouth and closes it a couple of times before he smiles again at Zayn, squeezing his hand between Zayn’s.

“I’m not leaving you, Zayn. I never did” Zayn blinks, a tear escaping already, and Yaser wipes it away gently with his free hand. “Besides …” He glances at Harry again, “I have my son’s wedding to attend to, I can’t go away just yet”

“Stop it!” Zayn yells at him, “There’s no wedding and you know that! You can’t-” He chokes on a sob, “Just- Please … You can’t …”

Yaser pulls him closer, presses a kiss to his forehead so that Zayn can close his eyes and let the tears fall on Yaser’s chest. “Then I have to stick around until that happens” He whispers, and Zayn looks up again, confused, ready to repeat the words he just said, until Yaser smiles, and Zayn hugs him this time, presses closer, and Harry smiles too from a bit far. If it’s for Zayn’s happiness, he can have Yaser in their house, only that Yaser winks at him, and it makes him really confused, because he knows that part of him is telling him that Yaser is a good person, and of course he is, he’s Zayn’s father that he looks up to very much, that he’s told Harry about him again and again with sparkling eyes and a fond smile. So he huffs a quiet laugh, shakes his head and turns his head away, seeing that Niall had dragged Liam away already for them to dry their clothes.

Yaser whispers something to Zayn that Harry can’t hear before he’s following Niall and Liam, and he motions for Harry to get inside too. Zayn stays though, waits for him so they can go together, but Harry just sits there on the sand, with the water tickling his feet, and he smiles at Zayn as he pats his thighs making the latter laugh, but he walks towards him, dropping his weight slowly into Harry’s lap.

“Hey”

Zayn smiles wider, whispering back, “Hey”

“Getting the beach vibes, yeah?”

Zayn turns his head to look at the ocean before he turns to Harry again, shifting his body so he can rest the side of his head on Harry’s chest.

“Yeah” He replies quietly. “You know … What my dad just said right now made me realize something” Harry hums, pressing a kiss to the top of Zayn’s head. “Remember when you proposed to me and I said that it doesn’t matter if we’re married on papers?”

“Hard to forget that” Harry nods and Zayn looks up at him.

“People can be married then divorced. People can be married and not like each other-”

“Not all cases-” Zayn slaps his chest to shut him up.

“What I mean, is that we don’t need a bond that everyone shares” He picks up Harry’s left hand, presses his thumb at the tattoo inked there, to let Harry know that they share their own type of bond, “Because then, I wouldn’t just call you a husband” He looks at Harry again, “You were my best friend before you became my lover, and I believe having these two traits is all I want”

Harry smiles and traces a finger under Zayn’s chin before their lips meet for a kiss. Zayn sighs happily and rests his head back on Harry’s chest, hand still linked with Harry’s, making the tattoos meet.

“Reminds me of our last vacation” Zayn laughs at that, slapping his chest lightly. “We could go on another” He suggests, “Maybe The Maldives? Enjoy the summer sun there” Zayn hums, “And maybe I’ll get to see you wearing that bikini again” Zayn lifts himself to look at him and cocks a brow.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah” Harry smiles, “Or … You can kill me with those fishnet tights again. Pretty sure my head just exploded thinking about that”

Zayn laughs, “I don’t think that this head over here …” He taps at Harry’s head, “Is the one that exploded”

Harry smiles wider, “But can you blame me?”

Zayn laughs for another time, turning in his lap to hook his arms around Harry’s neck. “So … You mean to tell me that you want me to spend a sexy vacation in The Maldives and enjoy the summer sun instead of wrapping blankets around us while we watch T.V on our couch, and dumping the cuddling in your sweater while we drink hot chocolate as the rain pours down the windows, and throwing away sleeping naked under the covers just so we can share our bodies’ warmth, and avoid sneaky cold touches that makes the other jump after we come home from an errand?”

Harry nods slowly as he thinks about it, “Pretty much, yeah”

Zayn smiles at him and taps Harry’s nose lightly, “Ne-ver” Harry smiles and looks over his face, the joyful eyes and soft smile like they weren’t on the verge of drowning a few minutes ago, and he hopes that there’s nothing more hidden behind those big eyes. He leans in for a kiss, hands gentle on Zayn’s sides, and just stays there for a moment, enjoying the sound of waves reaching his toes and the feeling of Zayn being close to him. Zayn pulls back, tugging at Harry’s hair, “You can grow it back now”

“Yeah, I have no reason not to anymore” Zayn grins at him and he kisses that smile on Zayn’s lips before he’s pulling back, “C’mon. We gotta get inside with the others, get changed not to catch a cold and-”

“Go home?” Zayn cuts him off, eyes hopeful and more beautiful than ever. And Harry wants to see them like this for the rest of his life. So he smiles again and nods.

“And go home”

 


End file.
